Ankh
by DanyStormborn01
Summary: El duelo ceremonial ha concluido, Yugi salió victorioso y como consecuencia los chicos podrán seguir con sus vidas cual adolescentes normales, y Atem conseguirá su descanso eterno en el más allá. O al menos, eso es lo que pensaban...hasta que se enteraron de algo. [Post Canon] Spiritshipping (Peach&Revolution) [YugixAnzuxAtem]
1. Chapter 1

!Hola! hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba un fic, y bueno, decidí comenzar a publicar este que originalmente fue el segundo fic que quería subir a FF pero no me gustaba como estaba quedando, entonces me tarde un poco más. Como dice el Summary, esta historia está ubicada después del duelo ceremonial, habrá un triángulo amoroso [YugixAnzuxAtem] y aunque se nota que soy fan a morir de revolution ( vean mis demás historias y se darán cuenta! jaja) cualquier cosa puede pasar ;) !Espero que les guste! y gracias a todos los que decidan leer esto y dejar un Review :)

nota: Ankh es la palabra Egipcia que significa "Vida", se representa con un símbolo idéntico a la llave del milenio de Shadi

igual, se que le cambié algunas cosas a la historia original, pero estos cambios tienen un propósito ;)

**Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 1

El luminoso color de la arena emitía un brillo casi insoportable debido al reflejo del fuerte sol de la media tarde sobre esta, además, aquel efecto combinado con la cristalinidad de sus lágrimas le provocaban una sensación de ardor en sus sensibles y cansados ojos. Anzu Mazaki, irritada, se limpió violentamente las lágrimas con el brazo; Después de todo, ella sabía que no tenía ningún sentido seguir llorando. En un intento de recuperar su fuerza y compostura, apretó contra la palma de su mano derecha el cartucho que tenía grabado el nombre de aquel muchacho que los había dejado para partir al más allá hace sólo unos minutos, respiró hondo y después levantó un poco la mirada y giró discretamente el rostro para observar a sus amigos y compañeros de viaje con los ojos aun ligeramente escondidos bajo sus flequillos.

A su derecha podía ver como los Kaiba se dirigían en dirección contraria a la de ella y sus amigos. Mokuba, que desde que habían salido del templo intentaba convencer a su hermano de tomarse unas cortas vacaciones para conocer Egipto, por fin se había salido con la suya y se despedía alegremente del grupo anunciando su cambio de planes y agitando los brazos mientras corría hacia su hermano que estaba enfrascado en una conversación vía celular… probablemente se comunicaba con Isono para que los fueran a recoger en su ubicación actual; Anzu agitó ligeramente su mano en señal de despedida hacia el pequeño, después su mirada se dirigió hacia el frente, dónde caminaban los Ishtar. Marik hablaba por el celular con alguien, al parecer estaba enfrascado en una conversación con una persona de la aerolínea para ver si era posible conseguir un vuelo de Luxor a Cairo y no tener que cruzar el Nilo en barco de nuevo; A la chica también le pareció escuchar como Rishid le preguntaba a Ishizu si debía acelerar el paso llamando al chofer de una vez, para ahorrar tiempo en caso de que Marik consiguiera un vuelo a una hora cercana. También escuchó vagamente cómo su hermana asentía rápidamente y comentaba algo sobre hacer unas llamadas para informar a la mesa de arqueología sobre el derrumbe "accidental" del santuario de Kul Elna y como consecuencia de esto la pérdida de los artículos milenarios; Al parecer no había razón para preocuparse pues Ishizu se imaginaba que los artículos desaparecerían al partir el faraón pues ya no serían requeridos, su tarea estaba terminada… El derrumbe era la coartada perfecta para explicar su ausencia, pues por lo que habían presenciado, la tableta de las memorias había caído a un abismo sin fondo, seguramente inalcanzable para cualquier ser humano… Aunque no cabía duda que los arqueólogos de campo harían todo lo posible por rescatar los artículos pensando que aún estarían al alcance bajo los escombros.

– _Los pueden buscar todo lo que quieran, pero definitivamente no los van a encontrar_- reflexionaba Anzu- _ahora están más allá del alcance de todo ser viviente…_-

Cansada de escuchar sobre el tema, miró atrás, donde Otogi y el abuelo de Yugi discutían algo en voz tan baja que era inaudible para sus oídos, junto a ellos iba caminando Bakura, este no participaba activamente en la conversación, pero sus cansados ojos estaban enfocados en el rostro del abuelo de Yugi, se veía demacrado y caminaba sin ganas arrastrando los pies de manera que levantaba mucha arena, la cual se acumulaba en la parte superior de sus zapatos, pero al muchacho no parecía importarle.

La chica giró su rostro levemente hacia la izquierda y sus ojos se encontraron las figuras de Honda, Jonouchi y Yugi que se encontraban hablando en voz muy baja… al parecer el primero muy honestamente le hacía un cumplido a Jonouchi sobre las palabras que le ofreció a Atem antes de que este cruzara aquellas puertas. Jonouchi sonrió con tristeza y murmuró algo a ambos… Yugi sólo asentía, mirando el arenoso suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro brillaban bajo los fuertes rayos de sol.

Anzu regresó su vista al frente y se fijó que los Ishtar se habían detenido unos cuantos metros delante de donde ella se encontraba, a la mitad de una callesita del pueblo donde se encontraban. Marik terminó su llamada por celular y le dirigió unas palabras a su hermana, quien se dio la vuelta para encarar al grupo, poco a poco todos se detuvieron al fijarse que los Ishtar tenían algo que anunciar.

Ishizu sonrió y dio un paso hacia el grupo de visitantes, comenzando con su mensaje- "Me alegra comunicarles que hay un vuelo disponible del aeropuerto internacional de Luxor a la ciudad de El Cairo a las 5:05 pm"- la muchacha miró su reloj rápidamente- "El chofer se encuentra cerca de aquí y ya está en camino, así que llegaremos ahí con tiempo de sobra"- ella los miró de nuevo- "Como aquel vuelo no era parte del itinerario original, los boletos quedan a cuenta nuestra…no se preocupen…"

- _bueno, eso es mejor que viajar en aquel barco 8 horas de nuevo, eso traería recuerdos_-pensó Anzu

Ishizu seguía hablando- "… su segundo vuelo saldría de El Cairo a las 7:30 pm con destino final a la ciudad de Tokio. No hay vuelos disponibles que tengan como último destino el aeropuerto de ciudad Dominó hasta dentro de tres días, pero debido a la cercanía de su ciudad con la ciudad de Tokio pensamos que no les importaría"-

El grupo negó con la cabeza y algunos se encogieron de hombros en señal de que realmente no importaba, la ciudad de Tokio estaba apenas a hora y media de ciudad Dominó si tomaban el tren, incluso, aunque fuera un poco más tardado, podrían tomar un autobús, llegar de Tokio a Dominó no era problema.

-"Otro detalle importante es que antes de llegar a su destino, el avión hará una escala en la ciudad de Beijing, por lo cual el tercer vuelo, es decir de Beijing a Tokio, está programado dos horas después de su llegada a China"- finalizó Ishizu

Honda y Jonouchi pegaron un grito de fastidio al unísono - "¡ESCALA!"- Los tres egipcios brincaron un poco del susto los miraron confundidos- "¡Esto será peor que el viaje de ida! ¿Podemos comprar comida antes?, moriremos de hambre antes de llegar a Dominó"- exclamó Jonouchi cayendo de rodillas al arenoso suelo mientras Honda lloriqueaba mordisqueando su puño derecho.

_-¿Es enserio?- _Pensó Anzu indignada. Por un momento la castaña pudo dejar de lado su dolor para reprender a sus amigos - "¡Ustedes son increíbles!"- gritó irritada, mientras agitaba los brazos en dirección a los dos chicos, lo cual logró espantar a Jonouchi quien dio un salto para atrás y cayó de un sentón en la arena, el impacto pareció bastante doloroso pues el rubio hizo una mueca y Otogi, quien estaba tras de él, lo miró un poco preocupado, tanto por el golpe como por el regaño de su amiga de ojos azules.

-"¿Es qué solo piensan con sus estómagos? ¡Acabamos de perder a un amigo aquí!"- apretó con fuerza los puños, haciéndose daño con el objeto de plata en su mano derecha- "¿o es que ya lo olvidaron?"- cerró los ojos por un momento. Jonouchi se levantó y miró a Honda con rostro de culpabilidad y después ambos miraron al suelo; no lo habían olvidado, claro que no, era doloroso para ellos, un muy buen amigo los había dejado …pero tenían la impresión de que para su amiga era mucho más doloroso; Aunque fuese extraño, Jonouchi era el que más se había fijado de las emociones que atormentaban a Anzu durante el duelo ceremonial, y sabía que la chica había aceptado el destino del faraón, pero no había sido fácil para ella decirle adiós.

Honda dio un paso al frente mirando a la chica, con ojos arrepentidos -"Lo siento Anzu"

- "Lo siento"- susurró Jonouchi, aun mirando al suelo.

Yugi miró con tristeza a su amiga y quiso decir algo pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Anzu dejó caer sus brazos y abrió los ojos – "Los disculpo, ¡pero no deberían de ponerse así! ¡Todavía nos hacen el favor de ahorrarnos el viaje en barco, y nos invitan los boletos de uno de los vuelos, y ustedes se quejan!"- su voz se había compuesto, sonaba más como la Anzu de siempre. – "Es de mala educación"- terminó con una sonrisa, pero esta no llegó a iluminar sus ojos, y Yugi pudo darse cuenta.

-"Si chicos, compórtense"- agregó Bakura con voz tranquila

-"limosneros y con garrote"- comentó Otogi con los ojos en blanco

Yugi sonrió cansadamente- "Tranquilos chicos, no es para tanto… pueden comprar lo que quieran en el aeropuerto y dormir sin problemas en el segundo vuelo, ya lo saben"- después se dirigió a Ishizu- "Gracias Ishizu-san, espero que no sea mucho problema para ustedes pagar nuestros pasajes"- agregó Yugi sonrojándose un poco y haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza. La pelinegra aun miraba a Anzu, un tanto entristecida por su sufrimiento, pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Yugi y asintió. La egipcia estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando Marik la interrumpió.

– "No es nada"- aseguró el menor de los Ishtar agitando una mano como no dándole mucha importancia al asunto- "Ishizu es la directora de la mesa de arqueología, una posición muy importante en el sector cultural de Egipto… uno de los privilegios de los que goza es que tiene muchas millas y descuentos en la aerolínea con la que sacamos sus pasajes, ya saben, por tener un cargo importante en el gobierno y eso "- Le lanzó una mirada traviesa a su hermana, quien le devolvió el contacto visual con un tinte de advertencia, pero al mismo tiempo de diversión. También se sonrojó por el cumplido de su hermano menor.

-"Impresionante, ¿no crees? "- susurró el abuelo a Bakura, refiriéndose a los logros de Ishizu, el albino asintió con la cabeza.

El grupo dio las gracias rápidamente mientras Rishid, quien aún sonreía debido a la interacción entre sus hermanos, les hacía una señal para indicarles el lugar dónde el chofer los recogería en unos minutos. Ya habían dejado atrás el casi deshabitado poblado que alguna vez había sido Kul Elna y se encontraban caminando sobre la acera frente a la autopista que los llevaría a Luxor.

Jonouchi y Honda fueron los primeros en sentarse en la larga banca de piedra en medio de la acera, seguidos de Yugi y Anzu que ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila, había logrado despejar su mente gracias al regaño que le había pegado a sus amigos… pero su mano derecha seguía asfixiando el cartucho que había pertenecido a Atem.

-"Ayayay Mi espalda ya no está en forma para estas aventuras"- el abuelo se quejó ruidosamente mientras Otogi lo ayudaba a sentarse en la banca junto a Anzu- "gracias Otog-kun"- dijo el viejo Sugoroku mientras respiraba ruidosamente y apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas.

Yugi sonrió mirando a su abuelo- "Jii-chan… tú fuiste el que vino por tu cuenta en primer lugar"-

-"¡Sí abuelo!, ¡tú eres eterno! No me digas que recordar tiempos jóvenes aquí en Egipto te está desgastando"- agregó Jonouchi.

Todos rieron, los únicos que se mantenían pensativos eran Yugi, Anzu y Bakura… Yugi sabía la razón por la cual Anzu estaba muy callada y era muy parecida a la suya. Ellos dos eran los seres más cercanos que tuvo el faraón en la época actual, y probablemente eran a los que les tomaría más tiempo recuperarse de su partida; Pero había algo diferente en la manera en la que Anzu extrañaría al faraón, y se debía a una razón que para Yugi siempre fue bastante obvia… Ella albergaba sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad por Atem, sólo que Yugi no sabía que tan profundos eran, o seguían siendo… ¿un simple enamoramiento juvenil?, ¿atracción?, ¿o tal vez amor de verdad?... era difícil de descifrar, ya que su amiga lo ocultaba muy bien, tanto así que lo más probable es que Atem jamás haya notado que la chica lo miraba con otros ojos, pero Yugi tenía la sospecha, de que el mismo Atem sentía algo por la castaña, Yugi nunca supo exactamente si eso que sentía el faraón era una amistad demasiado fuerte o algo más; aunque compartiesen pensamientos, si el faraón de verdad se proponía guardarse un secreto, lo lograba, su expresión era indescifrable y tenía una fuerza de voluntad prácticamente inquebrantable. Yugi entrecerró los ojos y pensó, _-¿Qué hubiese pasado si Anzu hubiese confesado sus sentimientos? Esa parecía ser su intención anoche… ¿Qué respuesta le hubiese dado Atem?-_ ... Yugi ladeó la cabeza, mirando discretamente a la castaña… Definitivamente esa era una pregunta que se quedaría sin respuesta en esta vida; Además, probablemente Anzu llegó a la conclusión de que, fueran cuales fueran los sentimientos del faraón, lo más prudente era ocultarlos. Yugi sonrió, él en verdad admiraba a esa chica, ella sacrificaba su propia felicidad por el bienestar de sus amigos, ella probablemente pensó que estaba fuera de lugar expresar sus sentimientos hacia el faraón en aquellos momentos y prefirió guardárselos… -_ simplemente eres única_- desvió su mirada de la figura de su amiga- _espero que no te mantengas tan triste por siempre… Anzu… tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a superar esta pérdida tan difícil para los dos_- pensó esperanzado, cerró los ojos y levantó la mirada, frente a él, mirando hacia un punto perdido de la ciudad que acababan de abandonar, se encontraba Ryo Bakura.

El albino miraba las calles de lo que alguna vez había sido el antiguo poblado de Kul Elna con una expresión vacía… este pueblo había sido el hogar del rey de los ladrones… quien aparentemente había sido un antecesor suyo, o al menos eso dedujeron todos, eso podía explicar la conexión tan fuerte que tuvo Ryo con la sortija del milenio.

- "Ryo, ¿Qué tienes?"- preguntó Yugi casualmente, llamando la atención de todos

- "Si viejo, estás muy pensativo"- agregó Jonouchi – "¿Sigues teniendo hambre? ¡Por que no eres el único!"

Honda rio entre dientes –"Jonouchi no sabe que significa pensar entonces para él estas muy extraño en estos momentos y su cerebro es incapaz de llegar a otra conclusión que no tenga que ver con comida"- agregó Honda palmeándole un hombro al rubio.

-"¿QUÉ DIJISTE?"- gritó Jonouchi amenazando a Honda con un puño, el castaño se echó hacia atrás y le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

-"¡Chicos!"- gritó Yugi, lanzándoles una mirada rápida y señalando a Anzu con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Bakura miró a sus amigos y sonrió levemente-"No es nada chicos"- comentó con voz bajita, por lo cual su afirmación no sonó muy convincente- "Es sólo que yo… no fui exactamente Yo por bastante tiempo… Si entienden a lo que me refiero"- miró hacia el suelo- "Me siento un poco perdido"- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- "pero, ahora todo será normal"- su mirada se perdió de nuevo en un punto en el cielo. Los demás entendieron a qué se refería, por mucho tiempo Ryo tuvo miedo de lastimar a sus amigos contra su voluntad, por culpa del espíritu de la sortija del milenio, esa era la causa por la cual muchas veces el mismo decidía alejarse de su grupo de amigos, le preocupaba lo que pudiese suceder… Su relación con aquel espíritu no era como la relación de Yugi y Atem; Ryo no tenía ninguna clase de control sobre las manifestaciones de aquel lado oscuro.

El albino miró de nuevo a sus amigos, con expresión serena- "Todo terminó… es difícil de creer"

De una manera todos lo sabían, pero Ryo fue el primero en vocalizar aquel sentimiento. Todas las aventuras, todos los peligros… estaban en el pasado…Era como si al emerger de aquellas ruinas, ahora enterradas bajo las arenas de Egipto, hubiesen comenzado una nueva vida, una que prometía ser bastante normal.

-"Es verdad…" - comentó Jonouchi, adoptando una expresión seria, algo muy raro en el.

-"Eso suena bien"-comentó Honda- "No estaremos en peligro de morir cada cinco minutos por que a algún lunático se le ocurrió que quiere apoderarse de un poder antiguo… o alguien que quiere gobernar el mundo, o alguien que quiere destruir el mundo… ¡o lo que sea!"-

-"Bueno, no sabemos si a algún lunático se le ocurra eso de nuevo" - comentó Otogi con tono lúgubre- "podría pasar, hay locos por todos lados, sin ofender Marik"- continuó con una sonrisa traviesa y se encogió de hombros- "pero si sucede ya sería problema de otra persona, ahora somos chicos normales"

Honda se llevó una mano a la boca, se había olvidado de Marik por un instante- "Lo siento Marik"- se disculpó un segundo después con una risita nerviosa

Anzu miró con ojos cansados primero a Otogi y después a Honda como alertándoles de que se comportaran o si no después estarían en problemas. Otogi se estremeció y desvió la mirada.

Marik soltó una carcajada, si ya hacían bromas sobre eso, significaba que no le guardaban rencor, y estaba agradecido por eso… su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados; Gracias a Yugi, al faraón y al apoyo incondicional de los chicos a los dos primeros, el lado oscuro de Marik había sido eliminado para siempre. El muchacho aún tenía pesadillas sobre su infancia bajo tierra en Egipto y sobre todas las cosas horribles que hizo con tal de conseguir el poder del faraón, pero sus hermanos lo habían apoyado para que tratara de superar el pasado y saliera adelante… su familia se había fortalecido y ahora ellos eran más cercanos que nunca, como una familia normal y Marik cada vez se sentía más como un adolescente y una persona normal. -"No se preocupen, no me ofendo"- contestó el menor de los Ishtar aun sonriendo.

Jonouchi se estremeció- "vaya amigos de verdad espero que este sea el final, ahora si nos pasa algo no tenemos al faraón que nos proteja…"- terminó su frase abruptamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, su mirada se tornó triste y escondió los ojos bajo su flequillo. Había sido lo correcto dejar a Atem seguir su camino, pero aun así… Era duro de asimilar, mucho tiempo el faraón simplemente estuvo ahí, no siempre era visible y muchas veces pasaban días sin saber de él, pero todos sabían que estaba ahí, con Yugi… cerca de ellos… Era duro aceptar que ya no volverían a escuchar esa voz que inspiraba tanta fortaleza en las demás personas.

Anzu abrió su palma, con algo de trabajo, pues apretaba con tanta fuerza el cartucho que sus dedos se habían entumido…acarició con su otra mano los jeroglíficos grabados en el pequeño objeto de plata, acto seguido se lo colocó rápidamente sobre el cuello sin decir nada y desvió la vista hacia el suelo al sentir como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Ishizu – "En lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos de ahora en adelante es en intentar seguir con nuestras vidas y dejar el pasado atrás, donde pertenece…" - su mirada se detuvo en Anzu, quien no la miró de regreso, pero de alguna forma pudo sentir que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella.

Rishid caminó hacia su hermana-"Ishizu-sama, los vehículos están aquí"- El grupo miró hacia donde el corpulento muchacho señalaba. Dos camionetas cafés se orillaron frente al grupo.

Yugi saltó rápidamente de la banca, seguido de Anzu - _mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, más pronto podremos seguir con nuestras vidas_- pensó la ojiazul. La castaña y Yugi subieron a la primera camioneta junto con los Ishtar.

Jonouchi les hizo una señal de despedida a sus dos amigos desde la acera. Anzu sonrió y gritó lo más animadamente que pudo- "¡los veremos ahí!".

Jonouchi sonrió ampliamente y después comenzó a quejarse por que Honda comenzó a empujarlo para que se apresuraran a abordar la segunda camioneta, en la que ya se encontraban acomodados Bakura, Otogi y el abuelo.

Mientras tanto, Anzu se acomodó en la esquina derecha del asiento de hasta atrás de la camioneta y soltó un largo suspiro- _nos espera un largo viaje, ya quiero llegar a casa, todo aquí me recuerda a él… es como si todavía pudiese sentir su presencia, alrededor de mí, como si nunca se hubiese ido, y por eso duele aún más… porque la realidad es que el ya no está aquí, él está…_ -

-"Anzu"- Yugi la sacó de sus pensamientos, se había sentado junto de ella en el asiento del fondo- "oye"- descansó su mano ligeramente sobre la de la chica, ruborizándose un poco-"¿Estás bien?... uh"- negó con la cabeza- "esa es una pregunta tonta…"- él tampoco estaba bien, había algo dentro de su corazón que se negaba a aceptar la realidad, sabía que Atem ya no estaba con ellos, Yugi lo entendió desde que salieron de las ruinas aquellas, pero había una sensación en su interior que no encajaba… como si algo estuviese mal, ese sentimiento le causó un escalofrío al chico pero intentó reprimir el impulso para no preocupar a su amiga.

-"Yugi"- lo interrumpió la chica- "Tal vez ahora no, pero lo estaré… lo estaremos"- sus ojos aun le ardían a causa de su silencioso llanto, pero pudo dedicarle una leve sonrisa a su amigo y después desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo, el coche se puso a andar.

_Flashback_

_El faraón caminaba hacia la puerta, ya abierta. Una luz cegadora envolvía su figura, dibujando un halo de luz alrededor de su cuerpo, visto desde la distancia, podría dar la impresión de que se trataba de un ángel o algo por el estilo… Era una imagen en verdad hermosa e impresionante para ojos ajenos, pero no para los amigos de aquel joven rey que, al cruzar esas puertas, dejaría de existir en el mundo de los vivos._

_Yugi se cubría el rostro con un brazo, Anzu no podía decir con claridad si lo hacía porque la luz era tan intensa le lastimaba los ojos o porque quería ocultar sus lágrimas, probablemente la segunda opción, a él nunca le había gustado llorar frente al faraón. _

_Honda, Jonouchi… ¡incluso Ryo y Otogi!, todos lloraban, ¡pero claro!, era triste pensar que al cruzar aquellas puertas, Atem estaría muerto, realmente muerto, para siempre… así de sencillo._

_Muerto…_

_Anzu no lo soportó más y dio un paso al frente_

_-"¡Faraón!, uh, quiero decir, Atem…"-el aludido se detuvo en seco, pero no dejó de darles la espalda- "yo sé que, necesitas ir al otro lado de esa luz, pero una vez que atravieses aquellas puertas… nunca podrás regresar"_

_Ella se imaginó que al faraón no le gustaban las despedidas, pues simplemente apretó los puños y bajó un poco la cabeza… tal vez él era increíblemente valiente, pero no podía encarar los rostros llorosos de sus amigo._

_-"No lo entiendo, porque… Hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo… y de pronto… ¿Así como así te desvanecerás justo enfrente de nosotros?"- ella cerró los ojos, sus emociones ganaron aquella lucha en su interior entre mantenerse en calma y aceptar el destino de su amigo y dejar salir lo que realmente pensaba y sentía al respecto- "¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!"- continuó entre sollozos, tomó aire y apretó los puños y bajó un poco la mirada, tratando de tomar valor para poder verbalizar sus sentimientos… estaba a punto de continuar, pero… _

_-"Anzu"- resonó la voz de Jonouchi. Atem se viró un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a verlos, probablemente se había sorprendido por la intervención del muchacho… si el faraón planeaba contestarle aquellas palabras inconclusas a la castaña… nadie lo sabría nunca- "No necesitas entenderlo, solo acéptalo…"- Anzu lo miró sorprendida entre lágrimas. Jonouchi la miró dulcemente y continuó-"y graba todos aquellos recuerdos en tu mente, lo que has vivido con él… tus sentimientos… grábalos para que NUNCA lo olvides"- terminó su frase con voz afectada a causa de sus propias lágrimas y cerró los ojos._

_Anzu bajó la mirada de nuevo, no encontró fuerzas en su interior para rebatirle aquellas palabras a Jonouchi, eran completamente ciertas, debía aceptarlo…_

_-"Anzu, Jonouchi"- era la voz de Atem, Anzu levantó la mirada, pero él seguía sin voltear a verlos…_

_-¡hey, otro Yugi!- Atem por fin miró sobre su hombro, en sus ojos podía notarse que se había sorprendido ante la mención de su antiguo nombre._

_La expresión de Jonouchi se había compuesto, sonaba alegre y llena de vida como usualmente-¡aun si eres un rey, sigues siendo Yugi!...!Aun si pasan otros mil años, seguiremos siendo amigos!-_

_-Nunca olvidaré… nada sobre ti, Atem- agregó Anzu, fue tan sólo un susurró, dudó que Jonouchi la escuchara, y mucho menos Atem._

_Atem sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa… jamás la volverían a ver, sólo en sus recuerdos. Por más que le doliera Anzu se obligó a mirarla y estudiarla cuidadosamente, se limpió las lágrimas para observarla bien, no quería olvidar nunca esa sonrisa_

_-¡sí!- fue lo único que dijo Atem_

_-Nunca te olvidaremos- agregó Yugi entre lágrimas_

_Y con eso Atem se volteó por completo hacia la luz de nuevo, extendió un brazo y alzó su pulgar, todos sonrieron entre lágrimas… era la señal usual de Atem cada vez que ganaba y la que usaba para darles apoyo cuando alguno de ellos tenía dudas, sin decir nada, aquella señal los hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilos, él estaría bien, y ellos igual, eso era lo que él quería trasmitirles con aquel gesto._

_La luz casi lo envolvía por completo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las ropas de Atem ya no eran el uniforme Azul marino de Yugi, si no que con una ondulación de la chaqueta, todo su atuendo se volvió el de un Rey Egipcio, las imágenes de las personas detrás de la puerta se hicieron aún más claras… su familia y amigos del pasado lo estaban esperando._

_Algo pequeño y brillante impactó contra el suelo con un sonido metálico_

_Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse_

_Anzu se movió involuntariamente hacia el frente, sus labios se separaron para llamar el nombre del faraón, pero Jonouchi la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, ella miró hacia el suelo, apenada por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos._

_Justo cuando las puertas se cerraban con un estruendoso sonido, Anzu divisó aquel objeto en el suelo y lo identificó como el cartucho_

_Se soltó del agarre de Jonouchi de un tirón y corrió hacia el objeto_

_-¡ANZU!-_

_Lo tomó entre sus manos- ¿Por qué… no se lo llevó con él?- pensó con lágrimas en los ojos_

_De pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar… Anzu ahogó un grito al sentir la tierra moverse y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un suelo totalmente agrietado, frente a ella, la lápida milenaria se hundía lentamente en un agujero, llevándose consigo a los artículos del milenio._

_-¡Anzu!, el lugar está colapsando, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- _

_En aquel momento no reconoció quien de sus amigos la llamaba, simplemente corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida, esquivando con agilidad los agujeros y llegando hasta donde estaban sus amigos, Yugi y Jonouchi la tomaron de los Brazos y por fin todos salieron a la superficie, sanos y sin lesiones ocasionadas por el repentino derrumbe. Anzu abrió su palma derecha y observó con cuidado el cartucho de plata que había logrado salvar, lo apretó de nuevo y cerró los ojos_

_-Atem…_

_Fin del flashback_

Anzu intentaba ser fuerte… Yugi debía hacer lo mismo. Por su bien y el de todos, trató de ignorar aquella sensación extraña en su interior, seguramente era sólo nostalgia después de todo -"Sí"- respondió Yugi con voz potente, apretando la mano de la chica, a Anzu le llamó la atención el inusual tono de voz de su amigo; fijó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas y después en el rostro de Yugi, quien sonreía confiadamente, esa expresión… era casi igual a la de Atem, desprendía la esencia de esa inquebrantable confianza en sí mismo, pero… le faltaba algo… - "lo estaremos"- agregó, su tono de voz tornándose aún más seguro y confiado.

Anzu sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas, así que no dijo nada, sonrió y alejó discretamente su mano con el pretexto de acomodarse el cabello detrás de su oreja… después bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas sin dejar de sonreír… Yugi siempre había estado ahí para ella, era un buen chico, amable, fiel a sus amigos… y además, él la quería muchísimo, eso era más que obvio. Anzu recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y enfocó sus ojos en la ventana junto a ella, primero miró su propio reflejo y después enfocó la vista en la abundante arena que se amontonaba fuera de la autopista, el coche avanzaba tan rápido, que los pequeños montes de arena parecían moverse junto con el vehículo, como si el desierto la persiguiera… como si no quisiera dejarla olvidar…. Se enderezó y miró de reojo a Yugi, quien tenía una expresión neutral y los ojos cerrados pacíficamente, y recordó las palabras del ojivioleta… _-"sí… lo estaremos"-_ y en ese momento sintió que en verdad podría sobreponerse al dolor de aquella pérdida, y además pensó que tal vez… no ahora… eso no sería justo ni correcto para ninguno de los dos, tampoco mañana ni la próxima semana… estaba segura de que le tomaría más tiempo superar la pérdida de Atem… Pero, algún día… Tal vez, si el aún sentía algo por ella en ese entonces, claro… si así fuese, ella y Yugi podrían intentar ser más que amigos... Anzu suspiró – _en fin, a ver a donde me lleva la vida ahora, pero Atem, pase el tiempo que pase, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón…_-

* * *

¿Que les pareció el primer capítulo? :)

Hasta la próxima!...


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, no quería tardarme tanto, pero tuve algunos problemas técnicos ¬¬ jaja, ¡espero que les guste!

Tal vez sientan que la historia avanza un poco lento, eso es porque estoy tratando de construir una buena trama, normalmente yo solo escribo historias muy cortas y pues es mi primer fic largo :) pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo :D y espero que les agrade. También les comento que no voy a dejar a Atem fuera de esto, después de todo el es mi personaje favorito y será parte del triángulo amoroso de esta historia… pero no les diré todavía como lo veremos, eso tendrán que esperar para leerlo ya muy pronto ;)

**Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo Dos

El trayecto hacia el aeropuerto de Luxor se mantenía en su mayor parte silencioso. Anzu tenía la frente recargada en la ventana, observado entre ojos medio abiertos como cambiaba en panorama a medida que se adentraban en la ciudad de Luxor, la población edificada sobre la zona que en el pasado fue la capital de un imperio; La castaña pudo apreciar el río Nilo fluyendo por debajo de ella cuando cruzaron un puente y también los restos de lo que alguna vez habían sido majestuosos templos y santuarios a los dioses y los faraones de diferentes dinastías. _– es hermoso-_ pensó con algo de nostalgia, Luxor daba la impresión de ser un lugar bastante tranquilo y agradable para pasar unos días vacacionando y conociendo aquellas ruinas que aún no perdían por completo su imponencia y majestuosidad… Anzu recordó rápidamente lo entusiasmada que se había mostrado cuando llegaron a El Cairo y observó desde una distancia relativamente cercana las pirámides de Gizah y la Esfinge… -_El faraón no parecía impresionado-_ pensó y en sus labios se dibujó una leve sonrisa sólo para ser reemplazada por una expresión triste al acordarse de que el ya no estaba con ellos… El propósito por el cual viajaron a Egipto no fue para conocer… desde su llegada a Egipto era consciente de que probablemente el Faraón no regresaría con ellos a Japón _- pero teníamos asuntos más importantes que resolver que estar pensando en eso, pero ahora…-_ En ese momento a Anzu le dio gusto no quedarse más tiempo, recordar los eventos de hace unas horas le quitaron las ganas de conocer a fondo el lugar.

Yugi por otro lado tenía la mirada fija en el suelo de la camioneta todo el tiempo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Los tres Ishtar hablaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando intentaban incluirlos en la plática, preguntándoles su opinión sobre cualquier cosa, como la comida que habían probado en Egipto o que les parecía el clima, pero los chicos daban respuestas cortas y desinteresadas… Esa situación cambió cuando el tema de los planes futuros se hizo presente entre los tres hermanos y fue Ishizu la que elaboró la pregunta que hizo que los chicos regresaran a la realidad.

-"Anzu, Yugi… Ya van comenzar su último año, ¿cierto?"- preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa, -"¿Cuáles son sus planes después de la preparatoria?, ¿Alguna profesión en mente?"

Al escuchar aquello, Yugi dio un pequeño brinco y salió de su ensimismamiento; hacía ya mucho tiempo que la escuela no era su prioridad número uno, y había descuidado bastante sus notas… ¡Este año tendría que esforzarse mucho más!, Miró de reojo a Anzu, quien parecía pensar lo mismo, pues se había enderezado y miraba a Ishizu con ojos muy abiertos.

-"Pues, Supongo que este año tendré que tomarme más enserio la escuela, Ishizu-san"- contestó Anzu mientras reía incómodamente- "¡Para aplicar a una buena escuela de danza en América se necesitan calificaciones casi perfectas!- hizo una pausa, recordando algo- "¡Vaya! Ya debería comenzar a enviar solicitudes si quiero ser aceptada el próximo ciclo escolar…"- En ese momento Anzu se percató de lo descuidada que tenía su vida personal, pues en los últimos meses la prioridad habían sido solamente las cartas de dioses, las memorias perdidas del faraón y uno que apoyar a los chicos en uno que otro torneo de duelo de monstruos. –_Bueno, ya tengo algo en que concentrarme, debo esforzarme mucho en los estudios y así estaré distraída, y no tan triste…_- Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, apenas había sucedido hace unas horas. – _¡hey!, no debo desanimarme, con el tiempo me sentiré mejor…una vez que esté en casa podré distraerme…-_ pensó positivamente.

Yugi estaba consciente de los repentinos cambios en la actitud de Anzu, todo podía verse en los ojos de la chica, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento – "¡Es cierto!, este año debemos estudiar más"- rio avergonzado, cerrando los ojos un momento- "Pero Ishizu-san, ¡yo ya soy duelista profesional!"

Ishizu sonrió – "Claro, lo sé Yugi, pero además de eso… ¿No Te gustaría estudiar algo?"

Yugi asintió- "Si, aún no se qué"- su expresión se tornó pensativa- "Supongo que debería comenzar a ver opciones…"- dijo más para sí mismo que para la egipcia.

-"Yo ya se suficiente de Egiptología como para trabajar un tiempo contigo Hermanita, así como lo hace Rishid… ¿No crees?" – Preguntó Marik mirando a su hermana con una gran sonrisa desde el asiento contiguo al de la chica.

Ishizu enarcó una ceja –"Hm, supongo que puedo dejar que me ayudes…"- Marik apretó los puños y sonrió en señal de celebración, ¡a su hermana le pagaban bien! – "Pero sí tienes que estudiar algo Marik, no te confíes sólo porque ahora tengo un buen cargo"- le lanzó una mirada amenazadora- "Tienes que cultivar tus logros por cuenta tuya, y Rishid no entró al departamento gracias a mí eso lo sabes muy bien"

Marik asintió- "Tranquila hermana, lo sé, y no te preocupes, eso es sólo mientras termino la preparatoria… Rishid ya me está ayudando a ver qué podría estudiar después de graduarme".- anunció contento mirando en dirección al asiento del copiloto dónde se encontraba su hermano mayor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa- "Me gustaría dedicarme a algo diferente de lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida".

-"¡Eso es genial Marik!, ¿Qué quieres estudiar?"- preguntó Anzu con curiosidad, agradecida de que la plática la distrajera de sus pensamientos.

Ishizu y Yugi también miraban a Marik esperando su respuesta, pero Rishid se le adelantó- "Marik-sama está interesado en la mecánica"- proclamó con un tono de voz orgulloso, mirando a todos los presentes por el espejo retrovisor.

Ishizu sonrió- "¡Esa es una muy buena opción!, siempre te gustaron las motocicletas y los vehículos desde muy pequeño"- dijo contenta mirando a su hermano pequeño. En ese momento la muchacha recordó con algo de nostalgia y un poco de tristeza al pequeño Marik sosteniendo entre sus manos la fotografía de una motocicleta… pero esos días ya estaban en el pasado… ahora tenían una nueva vida, y Marik por fin era feliz- "Tienes todo mi apoyo también"- le aseguró dulcemente.

Marik se sonrojó un poco y asintió ante las palabras de su hermana

Yugi y Anzu no pudieron evitar sonreír al escuchar todo aquello, estaban muy contentos de que los Ishtar llevaran vidas tan normales después de aquella infancia tan oscura que habían llevado.

-"¡Muy bien Marik!, ¡estoy seguro de que serás genial en la mecánica o en cualquier cosa que elijas!"- lo animó Yugi. Anzu apoyó la noción y le sonrió al rubio egipcio- "¡sí! ¡Esfuérzate!".

Marik los miró contento y asintió –"¡Lo mismo les digo a ustedes!"-

* * *

Después de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos de viaje, la camioneta llegó a su destino. El chofer se estacionó muy cerca de la entrada principal del aeropuerto justo detrás del vehículo en el cual viajó la otra parte del grupo y que había llegado algunos minutos antes. Al abrir su puerta, Anzu pudo escuchar las risas de Otogi causadas por la última pelea de Honda y Jonouchi y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente -_algunas cosas nunca cambiarán_- pensó la chica.

Rishid y Marik se ofrecieron a llevar las dos pequeñas maletas de Anzu y Yugi respectivamente. El grupo se encaminó hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, aún tenían tiempo de sobra para realizar la documentación y el estacionamiento del lugar daba la impresión de que no habría mucha gente tomando vuelos aquel día, así que caminaron con calma, tomándose su tiempo para admirar la arquitectura del edificio. Anzu caminaba en silencio junto a Yugi, mirando la fachada de la puerta por la que estaban entrando; Esta era de cristal y contaba con bellas celosías arabescas de concreto que formaban diferentes figuras, las cuales seguro permitían el paso de una gran cantidad luz al interior del lugar. De pronto escuchó un gritó muy agudo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, al parecer provenía de su bajito amigo, así que miró a verlo, alarmada. … La chica se tranquilizó al encontrarse con el extremadamente feliz rostro de Jonouchi, quien se había escabullido silenciosamente por detrás de ellos y que había envuelto a Yugi en un abrazo estrangulador, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura del pequeño y el otro alrededor de su cuello. Yugi sacudía los brazos en señal de socorro y Jonouchi reía histéricamente mientras lo levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a darle vueltas en el aire.

- "Jonouchi-kun, ya basta"- rogó Yugi entre risas- "¡suéltame, Jonouchi!"

-"Tú lo pediste viejo"- Jonouchi dejó caer sin previo aviso a su amigo, el cual lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y labios fruncidos, Jonouchi solo rio mientras pasaba una mano por su abundante cabello - "vamos Yug, solo trato de animarte"- le dijo con una sonrisa, y posteriormente le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Yugi sacudió su pantalón con ambas manos mientras sonreía, Jonouchi sí que sabía cómo animarlo siempre.

Anzu, quien miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios, sintió la mirada del rubio sobre ella –"¿Lista para un largo viaje camino a casa?"- Le preguntó Jonouchi, ahora despeinando a Yugi con su mano derecha, ganándose otra mirada molesta pero con una pisca de humor por parte de Yugi.

Anzu sonrió y asintió ligeramente – "muy lista, vámonos de aquí"- contestó de forma muy bajita, su expresión cambió a una preocupada mezclada con irritación al ver que Yugi comenzaba a poner una mueca de dolor - "¡ya es suficiente Jonouchi! ¡Lo estás lastimando!"- mientras la chica hablaba Jonouchi había apoyado ambas manos en los hombros de Yugi y se impulsaba hacia arriba soportando su peso en su pequeñito amigo. Yugi no podía dejar de reír aunque tenía que aceptar que el rubio si le estaba haciendo daño pues era mucho más alto y pesado que el.

-"Jajaja, está bien, está bien"- contestó Jonouchi soltando a Yugi y frotándose la cabeza mientras miraba la expresión enojada de Anzu, Yugi los miró divertido por un momento, pero enseguida notó como Jonouchi se quedó mirando a Anzu, como si le quisiera decir algo… y un segundo después entendió de que quería hablar…

-"Hey"- el rubio y la castaña miraron rápidamente a Yugi- "es hora de entrar… ¡me adelantaré!"- anunció el pequeño y trotó en dirección a la puerta automática que daba al interior del aeropuerto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Anzu al ver a Yugi alejarse dando brinquitos, pero de pronto esa imagen graciosa en un espacio amplio e iluminado se transformó en la imagen de un recuerdo sombrío… en vez de aquel espacio luminoso ahora había una gran oscuridad, la puerta automática del aeropuerto se convirtió en una gran puerta de piedra adornada con jeroglíficos de un matiz dorado y Yugi en Atem… la expresión de Anzu se tornó vacía.

-"Anzu"- la aludida dio un respingo y se giró para mirar a Jonouchi a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo. Se sentía avergonzado, pero era hora de aclarar las cosas con su amiga – "siento haber sido… insensible hace rato"- hizo una pausa- "Sabes, de alguna forma te entiendo… a mi igual me duele, el igual fue y siempre será un amigo importante para mí… el me dio el valor necesario para convertirme en un verdadero duelista, y creo que lo he logrado, incluso si no gano siempre como Yugi…"

Anzu miró a su amigo al borde de las lágrimas y no pudo evitar sonreir. Jonouchi… había madurado mucho- "Él era muy inteligente, ¿no es así?, el siempre creyó en todos y cada uno de nosotros, él te lo dijo y te lo diré yo también… ¡eres un gran duelista Jonouchi!...- Tomó el hombro de su amigo con una mano y el la miró de nuevo a los ojos- "No estoy enojada contigo, solo, es difícil, despedirse así de alguien… no te preocupes…"

-"Lo sé… yo tampoco quería que se fuera Anzu, pero así es como tenían que ser las cosas… tal vez no estaba bromeando por completo cuando comenté lo de aventar los artículos del milenio al Nilo ¿sabes? Jaja…" - La voz de Jonouchi comenzaba a quebrarse y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos

-"Jonouchi-kun"- susurró la chica derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y apretando con fuerza el hombro de su amigo, su mano comenzaba a temblar, todas aquellas emociones que trataba de reprimir comenzaron a salir a la superficie una vez más.

-"Simplemente Honda y yo tenemos una manera diferente de lidiar con las perdidas… o no te fijaste como se puso el igual cuando me despedí de Atem ahí antes de que cruzara la puerta…"-Jonouchi bajó la mirada e hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y recobrar la compostura, después volvió a enfocar su mirada en Anzu – "espero que enserio no te hayas enojado mucho con nosotros… yo sé cómo te sentías… ya sabes…"- agregó con voz bajita, acercándose un poco más a la chica al decir aquella última frase.

La punzada de dolor en el interior de Anzu se hizo un poco más profunda –"¿Qué quieres decir, Jonouchi?"- preguntó con voz afectada por tantas emociones- "Nadie quería que Atem se fuera, tal como tu dijiste…"

Jonouchi negó con la cabeza y una triste sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios –"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedes engañarme… ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras al templo?, ¿Cuándo te detuviste porque pensabas que la idea de tener el duelo en ese momento era precipitada?...-"Anzu dejó ir el hombro de su amigo y llevó su mano al cartucho que colgaba de su cuello al mismo tiempo que asentía levemente.

Jonouchi suspiró- "ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, digo, ya lo sospechaba claro… sólo no estaba seguro, creo que soy un poco lento para esas cosas"- terminó sonriendo con tristeza.

Anzu rió con amargura y cerró los ojos, más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- "Eso ya no importa, nada de lo que sentí… "- los abrió de nuevo, el dolor era evidente en su voz.

Jonouchi frunció el ceño –"¡claro que importa!"- contestó, ahora el tomándola del hombro y mirándola fijamente- "Sé que… aquellas palabras que le dijiste antes de que cruzara las puertas no eran exactamente lo que planeabas decirle Anzu, ¿verdad?"-

Anzu negó con la cabeza, suprimiendo un sollozo.

La culpa invadió completamente a Jonouchi al ver el rostro tan triste de Anzu, la chica que siempre les lograba sacar una sonrisa a todos

–"Me siento"- Jonouchi cerró los ojos- "horrible por haberte interrumpido, pero…"

-"Jonouchi"- intentó interrumpir Anzu

-"Podía sentir como le afectaba dejarnos, si tú le hubieses dicho algo en ese momento, imagínate, eso lo hubiese destrozado, Anzu, no le gustaría verte sufrir de esa manera por el… y ¿Cómo se hubiese sentido Yugi?"- Anzu cerró los ojos y Jonouchi la sujetó con más fuerza- "Culpable por haber ganado y por haber hecho que Atem se fuera…y probablemente él sabe lo que sientes pero escucharlo ahí en voz alta, frente a todos… se hubiese sentido mal…"

- "Lo entiendo"- contestó muy bajito, entre lágrimas- "Por eso te agradezco que me hayas interrumpido, no era el momento, ni el lugar… y tal vez fue lo mejor"- miró a su amigo- "¿sabes?"- Jonouchi la miró con atención y curiosidad - "La noche anterior, visité a Yugi… con la intención de, despedirme y decirle a Atem…"- su voz se quebró y bajó la mirada de nuevo- "Pero en el momento no pude pedirle a Yugi que hiciera el cambio… no sé si Yugi habrá notado mis intenciones pero…" – rio melancólicamente- "ya no importa…"

Jonouchi la interrumpió rápidamente-"Anzu, no creo que Yugi te haya impedido hablar con él a propósito, sabes que no tiene un pelo de maldad en su picuda cabeza…"-

-"Lo sé"- interrumpió Anzu con voz tranquila- "sé que no fue a propósito, era un momento importante para el… debía prepararse pues de el dependía el destino del alma de Atem, y sé que también era un momento importante para él como persona, pues era su oportunidad para probar que podía ser independiente" - Anzu sonrió- "y me alegro que lo haya logrado"- Jonouchi asintió con expresión triste.

Anzu suspiró-"de cualquier manera, fue lo mejor… dudo que a Atem le importaran mis sentimientos hacia el"

–"no digas eso"- Jonouchi la miró enojado- "incluso si no te correspondía de esa manera, él te adoraba como amiga Anzu, y no le gustaría verte sufrir…"

Anzu suspiró, eso era cierto-"Lo sé"- contestó de nuevo

- "Sé que es duro para todos, pero a él no le hubiese gustado vernos sufrir por él, ya sabes cómo es, no le gusta ver sufrir a nadie por su culpa"- rio sin mucho humor- "hay que seguir adelante, Anzu".

Anzu asintió y por fin levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a pesar de los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

La voz de Ishizu resonó desde la puerta automática que daba hacia el recibidor del aeropuerto y la sala de documentación – "Anzu, Jonouchi, necesitan hacer la fila para documentar el equipaje"- les anunció la pelinegra.

Jonouchi dio un respingo- "ups, se me había olvidado eso"-exclamó espantado

Anzu se secó los restos de lágrimas rápidamente -¡vámos Jonouchi!- lo apresuró con su usual tono alegre y mandón.

Jonouchi sonrió- "Esa es la Anzu mandona y regañona que conozco y quiero"- Anzu lo miró fulminantemente- "¡uy!, y que me espanta…"

-"¡Ya vamos, Tonto!"- Jonouchi se carcajeó mientras seguía a la chica.

Al entrar al aeropuerto visualizaron enseguida la ventanilla de Egypt Air, la aerolínea que los llevaría a El Cairo, también reconocieron a sus amigos entre las personas que hacían cola para la documentación. Yugi les hizo una señal con la mano de que se formaran delante de él; Anzu y Jonouchi se abrieron paso entre las demás personas que integraban la fila ganándose miradas de molestia por parte de varios señores que tenían pinta de hombres de negocios, Anzu se disculpó sin mirarlos a la cara y ocupó su lugar entre entre Jonouchi y Yugi.

Los ishtar esperaban pacientemente a que le tocara el turno de documentar a sus amigos

-"Yugi, chicos, Señor Mutou… saben que cuando quieran son más que bienvenidos a visitar Egipto de nuevo… Nuestra casa también es su casa, y pueden visitarnos en nuestra residencia en el Cairo o en su caso en nuestra casa de verano aquí en Luxor"- les comentó Ishizu con una sonrisa amable- "Esperamos que vuelvan pronto y puedan visitarnos bajo circunstancias menos apresuradas y más agradables"

Todos asintieron amablemente, incluso Anzu, aunque la idea de regresar a Egipto no se le hacía muy atractiva- _Este lugar me hace pensar en el en todo momento, es como si el estuviese presente aquí, en este mismo instante… alrededor de nosotros, no puedo sacarme esa sensación del pecho, ¡odio sentirme así sabiendo que el ya no está!…si vuelvo aquí… no podría soportarlo_- pensó.

Yugi miró a la señorita de cabello negro rizado y cejas muy gruesas que documentaba las enormes maletas de una familia Estadounidense al parecer, el acento de la pelirroja adolescente le recordaba un poco al de Rebecca, pero menos sofisticado. Al parecer la maleta de la chica estaba pasada de peso y una chica rubia que al parecer era su hermana, abrió la maleta de la primera para guardar unos zapatos en su maleta de mano. Yugi soltó una risita y después de unos segundos suspiró con tristeza, esas personas al parecer habían pasado una estancia agradable en Egipto, se veían felices… _- Es solo la nostalgia, pronto estarás mejor_- Se dijo Yugi a sí mismo… pero por otro lado, había algo que simplemente no se sentía bien, una corazonada…Yugi sacudió la cabeza- _se me pasará cuando me suba al avión y deje este lugar atrás, nunca olvidaré a Atem… fue como un hermano para mí, pero, necesito deshacerme de esta angustia…_-

Una distante melodía árabe regresó a Yugi de vuelta a la realidad, esta se fue intensificando en volumen y terminó resonando en la calmada sala de documentación del aeropuerto de Luxor. El oído de Yugi guió su mirada hacia los Ishtar, pues al parecer el sonido provenía del bolso de Ishizu

Apenada, la morena sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsa- "vaya, disculpen… el trabajo nunca perdona"- Ishizu se alejó algunos pasos del grupo para contestar, los demás no le dieron mucha importancia a excepción de Anzu, quien lo miró extrañada. Yugi siguió a la muchacha de cabello negro con los ojos y trató de agudizar su oído, dio unos pasos hacia el frente y su pecho chocó con la cinta que separaba las filas de documentación, pasó por debajo y se fue acercando a Ishizu, sin notar que Anzu lo había seguido y que Marik y Rishid los miraban confundidos, después de todo sólo faltaban dos personas para que le tocara documentar al primer miembro del grupo, el abuelo de Yugi.

-"¿Sí?"- Ishizu cubrió su oído izquierdo con su mano libre para escuchar mejor- "Sí…"- de pronto se sobresaltó-"¿Qué?, ¿De la tumba sin nombre?"- le lanzó una mirada furtiva al grupo y se alejó un poco más… pero era muy tarde, Yugi estaba justo detrás de ella y ya la había escuchado- _la tumba sin nombre, eso sólo puede ser la d_e…-

-"¿Qué es lo que reportaron exactamente?"- Ishizu escuchó con atención a la persona del otro lado de la línea, Yugi notó que su usual rostro calmado mostraba preocupación en esos instantes, también se imaginó que el suyo se debía ver de la misma manera, ¡esa llamada tenía algo que ver con la tumba de Atem!.

Pasado un minuto la egipcia respondió - "En este momento me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Luxor, despidiendo a unas personas… Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible"- mediante su visión periférica Ishizu pudo ver a Yugi de pie a su lado y pudo notar de igual manera la presencia de Anzu unos cuantos pasos detrás del chico; los ignoró por el momento- "aproximadamente en una hora"- hizo una pausa para escuchar a la persona que hablaba del otro lado de la línea- "Entendido, gracias por informarme… hasta pronto"- colgó el teléfono.

-"Ishizu"- La voz de Yugi resonó justo detrás de ella, la mencionada sostuvo el celular con fuerza entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y respiró, tratando de que su rostro adoptara una expresión neutral y después se dio la vuelta para encarar a un Yugi muy serio y a una Anzu muy confundida. Yugi la miró por un momento sin decir nada, aunque trataba de comportarse con naturalidad el nerviosismo era evidente en las facciones de la egipcia...Algo la había tomado por sorpresa, y no lo quería decir.

-"Yugi, Anzu… no debieron salirse de la fila, deben documentar para poder abordar su vuelo"- contestó la pelinegra, tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

-"Dime que sucedió, Ishizu"- No fue una pregunta, Yugi exigía una explicación

La plática había llamado la atención del resto del grupo y en poco tiempo Yugi y Anzu se vieron rodeados por Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, Ryo y el abuelo.

-"¿Qué está pasando Yugi?"- preguntó Honda

-"Yugi, Anzu, ¿Qué está mal?"- preguntó de igual manera Jonouchi dando un paso por delante de Honda.

Al ver que todos se habían acercado a Ishizu, sus hermanos decidieron intervenir.

-"¿Qué pasa hermana?"- cuestionó Marik, Rishid sólo le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su hermana menor.

Ishizu suspiró, ¿podía mentirle a estas personas… después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos?- "Trabajo… pero"- agregó con preocupación mirando al grupo de amigos- "no creo que sólo sea eso".

-"¿A qué se refiere, señorita Ishtar?"- preguntó el abuelo intrigado. Él sabía, desde antes de que Marik lo presumiera, que Ishizu era una persona muy importante en el sector cultural de Egipto… y muy conocida… la joven directora de la mesa de arqueología… Habiendo sido muchos años cuida tumbas se abrió paso con facilidad en el gobierno para ganar una posición importante, tan sólo a sus veinte años de edad.

-"Escuché que mencionaras 'la tumba sin nombre'…"- confesó Yugi. Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda se miraron entre ellos, boquiabiertos, y después a Ishizu-

- "Así es"- respondió Ishizu y suspiró, dándose por vencida- "supongo que no puedo ocultárselos a ustedes, tienen derecho a saber"-

Todos la miraban expectantes

Ishizu tomó aire y continuó- "Al parecer los guardias del valle de los reyes han avisado a la mesa de arqueología sobre unos inquietantes temblores y supuestos derrumbes, entre otros disturbios provenientes de la tumba sin nombre, y requieren mi presencia inmediata, pues como protectora de la tumba del faraón, soy la única persona en la mesa de arqueología que tiene conocimientos sobre su arquitectura, historia y contenido"- hizo una pausa al ver las caras confundidas de Jonouchi y Honda- "Esa tumba es famosa por ser extremadamente peligrosa y estar repleta de trampas muy ingeniosas, no cualquiera entra y sale con vida…Se dice que solamente los elegidos lo logran, ni siquiera nuestra línea de guarda tumbas se ha atrevido a cruzar por esas puertas… nadie ha entrado a esa tumba desde hace más de 30 años".

-"hmm"- todos miraron al abuelo- "me atrevería a decir que fui la última persona en entrar y salir de esa tumba, y con el rompecabezas del milenio en mis manos además"

Se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de los altavoces del aeropuerto, primero en árabe y después en inglés, lo cual hizo que por instinto todos miraran a la pantalla más cercana a ellos, donde anunciaban el estado de los vuelos… el suyo estaba a tiempo.

-"pasajeros a bordo del vuelo 527 con destino a Beijing favor de presentarse en la terminal número siete, su vuelo se abordará en treinta minutos"

Yugi fijó su vista en Ishizu nuevamente

-"Yo he estado en la tumba de Atem, en el mundo de las memorias, cuando apenas estaba recién construida, y salí con vida"- Hizo una pausa y se giró hacia sus amigos- "La tumba nos permitió a los amigos de Atem entrar a aquel lugar sagrado pues teníamos una misión importante"- Yugi hablaba con tal seguridad en su voz, que a todos les daba la impresión que era el mismísimo faraón retando a alguien a un duelo-"Yo pienso que no puede ser casualidad que algo extraño esté sucediendo ahí adentro… todo el tiempo desde que Atem se fue he sentido una inquietud extraña dentro de mí, y puedo pensar que los sucesos de la tumba tienen algo que ver con lo que siento"- sus amigos asintieron y Yugi después de sonreírles se giró de nuevo hacia Ishizu- "¡iré contigo, Ishizu-san!"

El corazón de Yugi latía con tanta fuerza que era casi doloroso- _¿Así que no era sólo mi imaginación?, Esto lo confirma... mou hitori no boku… Atem, ¿estás bien?-_

Anzu dio un paso al frente, ¡ella sentía lo mismo que Yugi!, no podía ser casualidad… ¿o sí?... la chica negó con la cabeza, no se quedaría con la duda…no podía irse así nada más, sabiendo que algo podía estar mal con Atem- "Pienso igual que Yugi ¡Yo también iré contigo Ishizu-san!"-

-"¡No se olviden de mí!"- agregó Honda dándole una palmadita a Yugi en el hombro.

- "¡Ni se les ocurra que me dejarán fuera!"-gritó Jonouchi

Yugi sonrió con tristeza, le animaba el apoyo por parte de sus amigos, pero…

-"No chicos"- todos miraron a Yugi- "por alguna razón esto no suena como algo… natural, SE que está relacionado con Atem… algo salió mal, estoy seguro"- el chico trataba de no sonar nervioso, pero no podía evitar estar sentirse asustado en aquel momento, temía por el destino de Atem- "por eso, sé que ir ahí podría ser peligroso"-cerró los ojos- "no los expondré a más peligros…"-

-"Yugi…"- le interrumpió Jonouchi, a Yugi no le importó y siguió hablando.

-"Tal vez él ya no está aquí… pero puedo sentirlo, tal como cuando estábamos dentro del rompecabezas en busca de la puerta verdadera… en mi corazón, siento que algo no está bien, ¡siento que él no está bien!"

Jonouchi se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura y lo tomó de un hombro-"Más razón para acompañarte Yug, él era…" – hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza- "… ¡ES nuestro amigo también!"

Honda miró a Jonouchi asintiendo- "Si algo salió mal… ¿Quién más va a ayudarle si no nosotros?, ¡somos las únicas personas que tenía!"

Anzu miró a sus tres amigos, su mano derecha sosteniendo el cartucho que colgaba de su cuello-"Así es Yugi, siempre hemos ido al peligro todos juntos, sobre todo si es para ayudar a un amigo… esta no es la excepción"

Yugi sonrió, era cierto, después de todo, si no hubiera sido porque él y sus amigos siempre se mantenían juntos, tal vez nunca hubiesen resuelto la mitad de sus problemas en el pasado… por la mente de Yugi pasaron rápidamente imágenes de ciudad batallas, el reino de duelistas, la batalla contra Dartz… y la batalla más reciente contra Zorc… ¡Eran un equipo!… Yugi levantó más el rostro, con seguridad y asintió- "Tienen razón, chicos, gracias"

Bakura los miró con tristeza-"chicos, yo creo que voy a pasar esta vez"- su voz sonaba insegura y temblorosa- "volver ahí… simplemente…" - bajó la mirada-"no creo que pueda en estos momentos"

Seguramente Ryo estaba esperando recibir miradas de decepción por parte de sus amigos, pero no… ellos lo entendían; Era fácil olvidar todo lo que había sufrido, ya que últimamente no los frecuentaba, pero cuando se ponían a pensar en el… ¿Cuánto le había afectado tener tanto mal dentro de su interior, sobre todo siendo alguien tan inocente?

-"¡Hey!, ¡No te preocupes!... Sabemos que esto ha sido difícil para ti"- Jonouchi le dio un amigable puñetazo en el hombro haciendo que el chico perdiera un poco el balance- "Nos vemos en casa"-

- "¡Si Ryo!"- le aseguró Yugi

- "Te entendemos"- agregó Anzu con semblante sereno

- "Hey"- Otogi se unió a la conversación- "Yo iré contigo y me aseguraré de que estés bien, te ves bastante afectado"- agregó sonriéndole a Ryo- "Además, he dejado abandonado el negocio mucho tiempo"- terminó en dirección a los demás.

- "Y yo me uno a la expedición"- agregó el abuelo en dirección a Yugi

Yugi suspiró- "Jii-chan… yo creo que deberías ir a casa"

-"¿Qué? ¡Pero Yugi!"- el abuelo amaba demasiado las aventuras más de lo que era sano para una persona de su edad… tal vez unos días habían estado bien, pero ya era suficiente por el momento.

- "Mamá se preocupará, y tienes que recibir la mercancía de la tienda y muchas cosas que hacer, Jii-chan, confíanos esto a nosotros"- le insistió Yugi con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

El abuelo cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió

- "Bien, tienes razón Yugi, has madurado mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti"-Yugi le sonrió ampliamente a su abuelo- "Recuerda todos mis consejos y cuídense mucho"- agregó sonriente- Sugoroku se volteó para dirigirse a Ryo y a Otogi, se colocó en medio de ellos y les dio una palmada en la espalda a cada uno- "siguiente parada Japón, chicos".

- "¿No Beijing primero?"- dijo Ryo mientras caminaban hacia la fila de documentación.

- "Entendiste lo que quise decir, ¿o no?"- bromeó el abuelo mientras Otogi, ladeaba y echaba para atrás su rostro un poco para poder despedirse de sus amigos, con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.- "¡Avísenos de todo lo que suceda, tienen mi celular!"-

-"¡Claro! ¡Buen viaje!- le respondió Honda al mismo tiempo que él, Anzu y Yugi respondían el gesto de Otogi con una sonrisa y Jonouchi levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Pasado un segundo, los tres amigos se giraron para fijar su mirada en los tres Ishtar, quienes los miraban con expresión seria, no muy convencidos de que los chicos los acompañaran, pero los tres amigos estaban decididos… no sabían que significaba que hubiese problemas en la tumba de Atem si supuestamente él ya estaba 'descansando en paz', si así fuese, entonces no habría razón para que aquel santuario se comportara de esa manera, se decía que las auras extrañas en las tumbas de los faraones se debían a que su espíritu no estaba tranquilo. Anzu sostuvo con más fuerza el cartucho… ¿y si en verdad algo había salido mal?, ¿le habría pasado algo a Atem en el camino al otro mundo?

Ishizu fue la primea en hablar-"Yugi, así como este problema podría ser un evento relacionado con el faraón, también podría ser algo sin importancia… no me gustaría que desperdiciaran su tiempo… aún pueden abordar ese vuelo…"- no le gustaba del todo la idea de llevar a los chicos, pero ella sabía que aquellos tres, eran las tres personas que habían sido más cercanas al faraón en el mundo actual, y no se irían hasta asegurarse de que aquellos altercados no tenían nada que ver con su amigo.

-"Lo sabemos, pero correremos el riesgo"- Anzu respondió en lugar de Yugi- "Si algo le pasó a Atem y no estamos aquí para ayudarlo… no me lo perdonaría, ¡no nos lo perdonaríamos!... Si el estuviese en problemas, ayudarlo no sería nunca una pérdida de tiempo… además puedo sentirlo Ishizu, somos muy cercanos a Atem… estoy casi segura de que no es casualidad"-

Jonouchi dio un paso al frente- "Ella tiene razón"-

Yugi y Honda asintieron.

Ishizu dirigió una mirada a sus hermanos, dándoles a entender que aportaran su opinión al respecto. Marik no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y asintió con semblante serio; Rishid, por su parte simplemente sacó su teléfono celular y se disculpó del grupo para volver a llamar al chofer y comentarle que necesitarían vehículos de nuevo.

Ante esto, los rostros de los chicos sonrieron con satisfacción, al tiempo que el nerviosismo recorría sus cuerpos… justo cuando pensaron que no habrían más aventuras, la vida les recordaba que al parecer nunca serían completamente normales… pero eso estaba bien, lo único que les importaba era asegurarse de que Atem estuviese a salvo en donde se suponía que debía de estar.

Ishizu regresó su mirada al grupo de amigos y después suspiró, pero Yugi pudo observar una ligera curvatura en sus labrios, como si se estuviese aguantando una sonrisa - "supongo que hablaré con la aerolínea para que les acomoden ese vuelo para otro día"- ladeó su cabeza a los chicos, señalándoles la entrada/salida del aeropuerto- "tomen su equipaje y salgamos, el chofer no tardará en regresar".

El grupo asintió- "¡bien! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!"- exclamó Jonouchi, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la salida

-"¡Jonouchi, tu equipaje!"- le gritó Anzu regañonamente al rubio, pensando nuevamente que definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Antoinette Gray, atemxanzulove, srto, karlaguilar, guest, Luna-Oscura10 ( ya te había dicho, pero gracias otra vez jaja ), prics17 y Katzumi, y a todos los demás que se toman la molestia de leer el fic :D

¡Hasta la próxima!...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Por fin encontré un momento para actualizar mi historia! :). Les comento que este capítulo lo tuve que dividir porque me estaba quedando muy largo... creo que me emocioné escribiendo jaja, pero por lo mismo de que el siguiente será una continuación de este, trataré de actualizar más rápido de lo normal, así que esperen el siguiente muy pronto.

Vayamos al capítulo, espero que les guste :)

**Yu-gi-oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo tres

Ya se encontraban muy cerca del valle de los reyes y ninguno de los chicos sabía que pensar… horas atrás parecía que las aventuras habían terminado en aquel templo, enterradas bajo las arenas del desierto, pero cuando se enteraron de que algo extraño pasaba en la tumba de Atem y tanto Yugi como Anzu expresaron sentirse intranquilos desde que habían dejado la antigua ciudad de Kul Elna, la situación ya no estaba tan clara; Aunque Ishizu había accedido a que la acompañaran a ella y a sus hermanos, les recordó en varias ocasiones que las personas que se habían comunicado con ella no le habían proporcionado suficiente información acerca de los disturbios en la tumba y por ende no podía asegurarles que fuese algo relacionado con Atem … pero en sus corazones, simplemente lo sabían… sobretodo Yugi, quien tenía una conexión muy fuerte con su "otro yo". Al principio no había querido decir nada, pero por alguna razón su mente no estaba en paz desde que dejaron el templo colapsado atrás, es como si algo lo estuviese llamando a quedarse en Egipto, era por esa razón por la que había estado tan ansioso por irse en primer lugar, se imaginó que era la nostalgia, era obvio que extrañaría a Atem, habían sido prácticamente la misma persona por tanto tiempo… pero ahora estaba convencido de que no podía irse, ¡eso no podía ser una coincidencia!. Por otro lado, Anzu sentía como la molestia en su corazón se intensificaba a cada minuto desde que escuchó sobre la llamada que recibió Ishizu … el miedo y la preocupación hacían que su este latiese con una fuerza casi dolorosa; Atem estaba muerto, lo había estado durante mucho tiempo, eso ya lo sabía y nada podía cambiar ese hecho, pero al ganar Yugi el duelo, supuestamente su espíritu conseguiría descansar en paz … Ella no era ninguna experta sobre el antiguo Egipto, pero… ¿qué tal si su alma no había llegado a donde se suponía que debía llegar?.

_(Flashback)_

_Rishid se encontraba recibiendo al chofer que normalmente era asignado a Ishizu por cuestiones de trabajo y le explicaba que para esta expedición no necesitarían de sus servicios pues la seguridad en el valle de los reyes era muy restringida. Mientras tanto, Marik y los chicos acomodaban el equipaje en la cajuela de la camioneta y Anzu se quedó sola junto a Ishizu, quien parecía tan preocupada y ansiosa como ella_

_-"Ishizu-san, ¿Qué pudo salir mal?, Atem concluyó su misión con éxito… esa fue la tarea que desde pequeña te encargaron, ¿no es verdad? Guiar al faraón para recuperar su memoria perdida y vencer al mal que amenazaba al mundo… ¿había algo más?"- preguntó preocupada._

_Ishizu suspiró-"Hay demasiadas cosas Anzu, demasiadas cosas que no se sobre el faraón, demasiados secretos que mi padre no nos llegó a mencionar por su repentina muerte a causa del alter-ego de Marik, la tarea principal y prioridad de mi línea de guarda tumbas era la de proteger la memoria del faraón, pero existe mucho misterio alrededor de su persona, respuestas que probablemente ni el tenga, son muy pocos los recuerdos que tengo como Isis"- miró a Anzu con preocupación- "pero el faraón a su corta edad tenía un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, fue elegido antes de nacer para ser el receptor de un gran poder, y tu sabes que mientras más poder se le concede a alguien, mayores son los peligros y responsabilidades que recaerán en esa persona"_

_Anzu se preocupaba más a cada minuto, todo estaba muy mal, si Ishizu no tenía idea de que podía estar pasando, ¿entonces quien?-"Entonces…¿Tú crees que lo que está pasando en la tumba si sea una señal de que algo le sucedió a Atem?, ¿otro enemigo?..."_

_-"No puedo asegurar nada Anzu, podría no ser nada… y si fuese algo no estoy segura de que podría ser, lo siento, tendremos que ser pacientes, esperar a ver que está sucediendo ahí e investigar con calma".- respondió la egipcia con expresión derrotada, era bastante obvio que también estaba preocupada y frustrada por no tener todas las respuestas en sus manos en esta ocasión._

_Anzu asintió, no podía evitar estar ansiosa y preocupada, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y rapidez- "Tienes razón, Ishizu-san."_

_-"Ishisu-sama, todo está listo"- anunció Rishid a lo lejos._

_La egipcia asintió a su hermano mayor y después se dirigió a la castaña-"es hora, Anzu"_

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Anzu suspiró cansada de darle vueltas a la misma plática una y otra vez, pero no podía olvidar ni ignorar las palabras de la egipcia, ¿Qué podrán haber pasado por alto?

Honda, por su parte, trataba de buscarle al asunto una explicación lógica que no involucrase magia ni a su difunto amigo.

-"¿Y si la tumba está colapsando debido a su antigüedad? Tiene más de 3000 años en pie… es posible..."- Yugi lo miró no muy convencido, al igual que Marik desde el asiento del copiloto, Honda puso una expresión de derrota.

-"Yo no pienso que sea eso"- opinó Jonouchi en dirección a Honda- "¿no crees que sería demasiada coincidencia que algo extraño suceda en ese lugar justo el día en que el espíritu del faraón se va?, todo este asunto tiene la palabra sobrenatural escrito en letras rojas.

Ishizu miró a Anzu quien se encontraba en el asiento contiguo a ella y después a los tres amigos en el asiento de atrás, lista para opinar, pero Honda habló primero.

-"También puede ser que se esté derrumbando porque ya no tiene sentido que esté en pie"- honda se encogió de hombros- "Ya no hay nada que necesite ser protegido ahí dentro… podría ser una manifestación, ¿no?... Atem ya está en paz, su tumba colapsa…"

Yugi enarcó una ceja – "Estás muy filosófico hoy"-

Jonouchi negó con la cabeza y chasqueó su lengua mientras Anzu suspiraba

-"Hey, yo también estoy preocupado por el faraón, pero hay que ver el lado positivo, ¡podría ser que aquellos problemas en la tumba sean por causas naturales!"- agregó honda mirando a ishizu

-"entonces, ¿Por qué no se derrumban las tumbas de los faraones que son aún más viejos que Atem?" - preguntó Jonouchi- "eh, no es que Atem haya estado tan viejo… en serio, ¿cuántos años tenía?, a ver… tres mil… menos 18 aproximados…"- comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con una mano y contar los dedos de su otra mano

-"Si genio pero depende de la manera en que la hayan construido no tanto en que tan vieja sea"- replicó Honda enseguida.

Anzu apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos, frustrada y luego se viró hacia los chicos- "¡Jonouchi!, ¡Honda!, ¡no vayan a comenzar a pelear por tonterías en este momento!"

-"¿Qué?, ¡sólo exponía una teoría!"- se defendió Honda algo asustado.

Ishizu se giró un poco, apoyándose en uno de los brazos de su asiento para dirigirles la palabra a los chicos, que iban en el asiento de hasta atrás, todos guardaron silencio

-"Podría ser Honda, pero el problema es que no me quisieron dar la información completa por teléfono, mencionaron algo sobre sonidos siniestros algo fuertes y derrumbes provenientes del interior, también me dijeron que el resto me lo dirían cuando llegara al punto de reunión que es la entrada de la tumba. Los altos cargos de la mesa de egiptología tenemos un acuerdo de confidencialidad, cuando se tratan de asuntos algo… sobrenaturales por así decirlo, somos muy pocos los que podemos discutir abiertamente del tema y la persona que se comunicó conmigo no está autorizada para revelar toda la información por teléfono, la persona con la que nos reuniremos en unos momentos nos debe de explicar con más exactitud que está sucediendo-" Hizo una pausa, aún mirando a los chicos fijamente – "además, podría creerlo de cualquier otra tumba, pero la tumba del faraón Atem… nunca he entrado, pero igual, es verdad que sólo las personas elegidas por el destino y por el alma del faraón pueden entrar… fue diseñada por el mismo vizir del faraón, supervisada por la corte de sacerdotes y reforzada por la magia de los más poderosos hechiceros de la corte, esa magia no se desvanece con el tiempo … muy difícilmente colapsaría por su la antigüedad, es el lugar de descanso del faraón elegido, después de todo, está hecha para perdurar a través de los milenios".

-"Mi abuelito me dijo que… cuando existen manifestaciones o disturbios de cualquier tipo en la tumba de un faraón significa que su alma no está en paz"- Yugi miró a Ishizu con tristeza- "bueno, es una creencia".

La egipcia lo miró con tristeza en los ojos de igual manera- "Esperemos que sólo sea una creencia, Yugi, pero no les voy a mentir… no tengo muchos detalles, pero cada vez me suena más extraño todo esto"- la muchacha desvió su mirada hacia su ventana

-"Pronto sabremos que está sucediendo"- anunció Rishid- ya estamos llegando- "Anzu miró hacia su ventanilla, las montañas dónde se encontraba el valle de los reyes ya eran visibles de la camioneta".

El silencio sepulcral reinó durante varios minutos el interior del vehículo, cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propias especulaciones sobre el tema.

-"Yo siento…"- Marik rompió el silencio, sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero su significado resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes- "que es un presagio"-

Anzu pegó un brinco en su asiento y miró a ver al egipcio. Yugi, quien se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe y preguntó bruscamente –"¿cómo dices?"- por su mente había pasado la misma idea sólo segundos antes de que Marik vocalizara sus pensamientos.

Jonouchi enarcó una ceja –"¿Qué significa presagio?"-

Anzu se llevó una mano al rostro con frustración, normalmente tenía mucha paciencia pero este día no era uno de esos –"Jonouchi…"- la chica compuso rápidamente su expresión y decidió que era mejor explicárselo a su amigo para saber qué opinaba – "quieren decir que puede ser que lo que está sucediendo en la tumba se trate de una señal o aviso de que "algo" va a suceder".

Jonouchi murmuró un "oh" muy silencioso y después expresó en voz un poco más alta- "¿saben?... eso tiene mucho sentido"- . Anzu asintió mirando al rubio, su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente, al relacionar su plática con ishizu en el aeropuerto con la conclusión de Marik, las cosas iban tomando sentido cada vez más rápido, era bueno que ya estuviesen llegando al valle de los reyes.

-"Yo también había pensado en eso Marik, pero una parte de mí también siente como si él nos estuviese llamando"- agregó Ishizu de repente

-"¿Él?"-preguntó Honda confundido

-"El faraón, por supuesto"- contestó con calma la pelinegra quien le lanzó una rápida mirada a Anzu y después a los tres chicos en el asiento de atrás.

Honda, al igual que sus tres amigos, sabía que Ishizu se referían a Atem, pero eso no tenía sentido, antes de que el pudiese hablar, Anzu expresó los mismos pensamientos que tenía el castaño –"pero entonces, las puertas… la luz…"

-"Yo tampoco entiendo que pudo haber sucedido, contamos con muy poca información y todo lo que podemos hacer es especular, hasta ahora, lo más lógico es que sea el mismo faraón quien trata de comunicarse con nosotros, y la otra cosa que puede ser es que estemos apunto de enfrentarnos a alguna clase de peligro que pasamos por alto"-

-"¿Habremos malinterpretado los escritos?"- agregó Marik, tratando de cubrir el tinte de desesperación en su voz… ¿podría significar esto una nueva carga para los Ishtar?-

-"No lo creo"- lo calmó rápidamente Ishizu. Marik se relajó en su asiento al igual que la expresión de Rishid, quien se preocupó mucho al ver la reacción de su hermano menor- "Pero como le decía a Anzu anteriormente en el aeropuerto, hay muchos misterios que rodean la existencia del faraón y probablemente nuestro padre no nos reveló toda la información mientras vivía, nosotros teníamos una misión específica, pero es probable que hayamos pasado ciertas cosas por alto"- Marik se entristeció y miró hacia el suelo-

-"Marik-Sama"- lo llamó preocupado Rishid desde el asiento del conductor.

Marik cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, en aquel momento, si a su familia se le encomendaba una nueva tarea no era lo más importante –"En realidad, sólo espero que él esté bien, el me ayudó… después de todo. – miró por el retrovisor hacia Ishizu y los chicos- "!tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto!"

Ishizu y Rishid le sonrieron a su hermano, los cuatro amigos se miraron los unos a otros con expresión decidida_- Atem, si eres tu quien no está llamando… ya estamos aquí, sólo espera_- pensó Yugi con firmeza.

* * *

Rishid disminuyó la velocidad al toparse con los guardias de seguridad del valle de los reyes, Ishizu se puso de pié como pudo para no pegarse con el techo del vehículo y apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento del conductor, enseño su identificación. Un Joven moreno de cabellos oscuros y rizados se acercó al cristal de la caseta, sonrió y le dijo algo a Ishizu en árabe. Yugi sólo pudo entender una o dos palabras, al parecer había dicho algo como "bienvenida, la esperan" y también algo más que no pudo entender, daba la impresión de que las personas de la caseta la conocían y el ojivioleta se imaginó que lo de mostrar identificación era simplemente parte del protocolo de seguridad. Ishizu respondió amablemente el saludo y volvió a sentarse, después de que Rishid cerrara la ventanilla y pusiera de nuevo en marcha el vehículo, la egipcia giró su rostro para mirar a los chicos.

-"Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu"- Los cuatro la miraron -"Las personas de seguridad son muy especiales en cuanto a las personas que tiene permitido el acceso a la tumba sin nombre, es por eso que ni siquiera el chofer que siempre me acompaña a asuntos de trabajo vino con nosotros esta vez"- Hizo una pausa y su expresión se tornó muy seria- "Aunque yo sea la directora de la mesa de arqueología, ellos verán extraño que alguien además de Rishid y Marik entre conmigo"

Los cuatro amigos se entristecieron, ya se imaginaban para donde iba la plática de la egipcia, Yugi fue el primero en vocalizar sus pensamientos –"¿Quieres decir, que no podremos ir con ustedes?"- preguntó con tristeza, decepción y preocupación… estaba seguro de que era importante que el entrara a la tumba, podía sentirlo en su corazón… Después de todo, si tenía que ver con Atem, era casi seguro que el también estaba involucrado… el lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte.

Los demás chicos no tardaron el unirse a la protesta-"¡pero nosotros ya hemos entrado!"- exclamó Jonouchi, mientras que Anzu asintió desesperada- "¡sí! ¡Nosotros podemos servir de guía!"-

- "yo no recuerdo haber entrado"- honda se rascó la cabeza mirando confundido a sus tres amigos- "pero definitivamente no pienso quedarme fuera de esta"-

Jonouchi chasqueó la lengua –"¡ah! ¡Claro que no lo recuerdas! estabas poseído por El espíritu de la sortija, Zorc, o quien haya sido"- le contestó el rubio un poco confundido.

-"Es verdad"- susurró Anzu mirando a Honda.

Yugi se dirigió de nuevo a Ishizu –"Debe haber alguna manera de justificar nuestra presencia, Ishizu-san… es importante para nosotros, y lo más probable es que, en caso de ser Atem quien nos intenta decir algo…"- hizo una pausa y la miró con mucha seguridad, todos lo escuchaban con atención, incluso Marik y Rishid- "Él estaría esperando que nosotros nos involucremos, ¿no crees? Después de todo somos sus amigos"

Los chicos asintieron ante las palabras de Yugi, Ishizu hizo lo mismo –"Te mentiría si te dijera que no existe una buena posibilidad de que ustedes sean la clave para resolver el asunto, aunque considero que esta expedición puede ser peligrosa, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales accedí a que ustedes vinieran con nosotros"- la pelinegra hizo una pausa y sonrió satisfactoriamente, todos la miraron expectantes- "y no se preocupen, a decir verdad… tengo un plan"

* * *

La camioneta subía lentamente por un arenoso sendero junto al cual se alzaba una rocosa montaña, en la cual se encontraban las tumbas pertenecientes a la dinastía XVIII. Algunas tumbas contaban con escalerillas externas de piedra muy bien tallada que terminaban en puertas de marco cuadrado, las cuales conducían al interior de los santuarios, pero también había algunas tumbas cuya puerta se encontraba sobre él sendero; Según Ishizu eso podía ser engañoso, ya que muchas también contaban con escaleras subterráneas.

Jonouchi bajó el cristal de la ventana y asomó la mitad de su cuerpo – "¡yo reconozco este lugar!"- exclamó emocionado.

Yugi asintió con una sonrisa- "¡Ya llegamos!"

Rishid estacionó el automóvil a mitad del estrecho camino, pues el camino se volvía mucho más estrecho unos metros más hacia delante, todos bajaron del coche rápidamente y Yugi se acercó a Ishizu.

-"Ishizu-san, es la del final, ¿verdad?"- preguntó el ojivioleta, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Al final del sendero en la montaña se encontraba una simple puerta de piedra al nivel del suelo, no llamaba mucho la atención como otras que se encontraban alrededor, esa era la tumba de Atem.

Ishizu sonrió-"así es, Yugi, en esta sección se encuentran varias tumbas que son relativamente de reciente descubrimiento, la tumba del faraón Atem fue una de las más difíciles de localizar, los sacerdotes se encargaron de esconderla muy bien, por razones que ustedes ya conocen"- le explicó la pelinegra con rapidez.

Los amigos caminaron detrás de los Ishtar hasta llegar al final del estrecho camino de arena y piedra, deteniéndose frente al túnel de piedra que ya conocían, no se veía exactamente igual que en el mundo de las memorias, ahora el paso de los años se reflejaba en la entrada del santuario.

Todos se agruparon alrededor de la entrada, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, la noche caería rápidamente y las sombras de las rocosas montañas que rodeaban el lugar dónde los chicos creaba un ambiente tétrico; no fue sorpresa que los cuatro amigos pegaran un grito y dieran un salto hacia atrás cuando, sin aviso, un hombre apareció en la escena al parecer de la nada.

-"¡oh!"- el hombre parecía apenado, les sonrió con educación y al notar que eran extranjeros los saludó en un perfecto inglés, aunque su acento y apariencia lo delataban como nativo de tierras árabes- "siento mucho haberlos asustado"-

-"no se preocupe"- contestó rápidamente Anzu mientras los chicos sonreían y saludaban con la mano.

El hombre les devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a Ishizu, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza –"señorita Ishtar"-

-"Abdul, no te vi apoyado dentro del marco de la puerta hasta que saliste"- la chica sonrió con educación- "Espero que no nos hayas esperado mucho tiempo, llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos"

-"no para nada, llega usted justo a tiempo"- respondió Abdul mientras le daba la mano a Marik y a Rishid- "¡oh por los dioses!, ¡no de nuevo!, ¡Apártense de la entrada por favor!"- exclamó Abdul segundos después, el grupo obedeció al colega de Ishizu al tiempo que la tierra cuando la tierra comenzaba a moverse de la nada y algunas piedras de la parte superior de la montaña justo sobre la entrada de la tumba se desprendían y caían con rapidez junto al marco de la puerta, haciéndose pedazos al impactar con el suelo. Segundos después el temblor se detuvo y un destello, como un rayo de sol los cegó por unos segundos.

-"¿Vieron lo mismo que yo?"- preguntó Marik confundido.

-"No estás loco amigo"- contestó Jonouchi.

-"Vaya lo de la luz es nuevo"- contestó Abdul, después se dirigió a Ishizu de nuevo- "señorita Ishtar, necesito darle los detalles del… problema, como usted sabe, la naturaleza de este problema está catalogada como confidencial, ¿le molestaría decirme si sus amigos tienen autorización para estar aquí?" – le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al grupo de amigos. Honda enarcó una ceja y apretó su puño derecho, pero Yugi lo tomó del brazo, Anzu sólo suspiró– _chicos, recuerden el plan_- pensó con exasperación.

-"Oh claro"- la egipcia les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, Anzu y Yugi jalaron a Honda y Jonouchi respectivamente hacia el frente, no podían despertar sospechas ante la gente del gobierno- "Tengo el placer de presentar a usted a Yugi Mutou, él es el nieto del reconocido arqueólogo Sugoroku Mutou, la única persona que ha salido con vida de la tumba sin nombre, y estos son Hiroto Honda, Katsuya Jonouchi y Anzu Mazaki, son pasantes de la licenciatura de arqueología en la universidad de Tokio y han venido a asistirme en algunos proyectos, entre ellos la exploración de la tumba del faraón sin nombre, ya que fueron recomendados por el mismo Señor Mutou"- explicó Ishizu con seguridad.

La expresión de Abdul cambió de desconfianza a completa admiración- "¡Ah! El nieto del señor Sugoroku, un honor" -le ofreció un apretón de mano a Yugi quien aceptó sonriendo. Todo había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado, fue un alivio para los cuatro.

- "Muy bien en ese caso, le explicaré a usted, Señorita Ishizu y también a sus hermanos los guarda tumbas y a sus nuevos ayudantes"- le echó un vistazo rápido a la tumba- " aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde, uno de los guardias hacía un recorrido de rutina por esta área que usted sabe no está abierta a turistas y dijo haber sentido una corriente de aire proveniente del interior, aunque ninguno de los guardias tiene autorización para adentrarse a esta tumba, él lo hizo pues se imagino que alguna turista irrespetuoso pudo haberse infiltrado… esta persona nos comentó que llegó hasta la primera habitación y no pudo más, salió corriendo despavorido"- los chicos se miraron preocupados unos a otros- "sus observaciones fueron que el suelo se movía y escuchaba derrumbes provenientes al parecer de la sala contigua, además"- hizo una pausa y enarcó una ceja- "el dijo que las antorchas de piedra de los costados del corredor principal se encendieron de la nada y que dos de las figuras talladas en la pared tomaron forma de espíritu y le hablaron en egipcio antiguo"- todos lo miraban impactados, entonces tenían razón, lo que pasaba en la tumba no era un derrumbe por causas naturales o el simple paso del tiempo, era algo que podía estar relacionado con Atem- "según la traducción que nos devolvió el departamento, los espíritus dijeron 'aléjate o sufrirás las consecuencias, sólo los que desean el bien al alma del faraón son bienvenidos'".

-"bueno ahora es seguro que estamos en lo correcto, además a las dos de la tarde fue más o menos la hora a la que se fue Atem..."- le susurró Jonouchi a Honda, provocando que Anzu quien estaba en medio de los dos, le diera un codazo a ambos, ¿Qué pasaba si Abdul entendía algo de lo que decían y preguntaba quién era Atem?- "!AUCH!"- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-"silencio chicos"- susurró Yugi quien quería recaudar toda la información posible que pudiese tener la gente de egiptología.

Rishid fue el primero en opinar- "y usted, ¿cree que este guardia decía la verdad?"

Abdul asintió- "es una persona de confianza, y a decir verdad, sabemos que con respecto a esta tumba, todo es posible"- después miro a Ishizu-"señorita Ishizu, sé que es una situación importante pero considerando que la noche ha caído"- comentó mirando el cielo, que ahora era completamente azul oscuro, el lugar permanecía alumbrado gracias a los focos de luz amarilla que había sobre todo el camino y junto a la entrada de cada tumba- "¿le gustaría esperar hasta mañana para adentrarse al lugar?, después de todo, sólo usted y su familia pueden resolver un enigma como este, necesitamos saber a qué se deben estos problemas"

-"¿Qué? Hemos venido hasta aquí… ¿y no vamos a entrar?"- gritaron Honda y Jonouchi al unísono. Anzu los tomó a ambos de una oreja y les dio un jalón, ambos chicos soltaron un gritito de dolor- "ustedes… se quejan demasiado"- los reprendió en un tono muy tétrico que hizo que hasta a Yugi se le estremeciera la piel, Anzu era una chica muy dulce la mayoría del tiempo pero podía ser terrorífica si agotabas su paciencia-

-"¿Qué dijeron?"- preguntó Abdul confundido, Marik negó con la cabeza- "Nada, que están muy entusiasmados por entrar hoy nada más"- Abdul asintió

-"Así es"- agregó Ishizu- "No te preocupes, solamente haremos un recorrido para conseguir más pistas y saber de qué va todo esto. Mañana te informaré, y veremos que se puede hacer al respecto, no sería conveniente que dejemos que la tumba sufra más daños, es una pieza histórica que aún contiene muchos enigmas…Así que si encontramos que es lo que está causando estos disturbios, te informaremos lo más pronto posible".

Abdul asintió el dirección a Ishizu-"Entiendo, confío en que usted, sus hermanos y sus ayudantes llegarán al fondo del misterio, para que nos sea posible tomar medidas, entiendo que cuando se trata de esta tumba, puede tratarse de cosas… ya sabe, sobrenaturales"- su expresión se tornó temerosa por un instante y después regresó a ser cordial y casual- "Me retiro, Ishizu, Marik, Rishid, Señor Mutou, chicos…"- y con eso se dirigió rápidamente camino abajo hacia dónde se encontraba un vehículo de color oscuro que los chicos supusieron que era el suyo.

-"eso fue más fácil de lo que imaginé"- susurró Yugi. Los demás estaban de acuerdo y asintieron ante las palabras de su pequeño amigo.

-"El no es muy inteligente"- comentó Marik encogiéndose de hombros. Ishizu le lanzó una mirada de advertencia –"¡Marik!"-

-"El tiene razón"- agregó Rishid antes de que Marik pudiera defenderse-

-"¡Rishid!"- lo reprendió su hermana con mirada amenazante-"¡eso es de mala educación!, ahora, ¡vayan por las linternas a la camioneta!"-

Los hermanos Ishtar bajaron la mirada avergonzados- "lo sentimos, hermana"-y después se apresuraron a obedecer a Ishizu. Yugi y los chicos rieron por lo bajo.

Ishizu sonrió satisfactoriamente y se dirigió a los cuatro amigos-"Bien, Yugi, ¿quieres liderar la expedición? Considero que eres el más apropiado para hacerlo ya que fuiste la persona más cercana al faraón"-

-"¡Sí! ¡Yugi es el más indicado para hacerlo, Él fue el líder en el mundo de las memorias!, fue muy valiente"- comentó Anzu con entusiasmo en dirección a su amigo. Yugi asintió con algo de vergüenza y después se ruborizó profundamente.

-"Me molesta no recordar nada"- comentó Honda mientras tomaba lugar detrás de Jonouchi –"No te preocupes Honda"- le respondió el rubio- "sólo sigue al gran Jonouchi y ningún daño sufrirás"

-"Eso no me convence"- le susurró Honda a Anzu quien asintió con seriedad.

Pronto Marik y Rishid regresaron con cuatro linternas. Ishizu le dio una a Yugi, otra a Jonouchi, ella se quedó con una y la última se la entregó a Rishid; posteriormente le hizo una señal a Yugi para que diera el primer paso y enseguida Yugi se encaminó hacia el interior del santuario, seguido de Jonouchi y Anzu. Honda iba justo detrás de ellos junto a Ishizu y por último, detrás de su hermana, Marik y Rishid. El túnel de piedra que conectaba a la tumba era muy oscuro y estrecho, incluso se sentía algo húmedo, por alguna razón. Si alumbraban muy bien, podían observar que en la pared se encontraban talladas algunas figuras de duelo de monstruos. –_estoy seguro de que en el mundo de las memorias no estaban aquí_- pensó Yugi, el chico pudo reconocer la figura de la maga oscura a la izquierda y la del mago oscuro a la derecha unos metros más adelante gracias a la luz de su linterna. Además, en la parte superior de las paredes podían observarse unas antiguas antorchas de piedra.

-"Muy bien chicos"- comenzó a hablar la egipcia con seriedad, su voz resonaba en aquel túnel, así que no necesitaba pronunciar las palabras muy fuerte- "hay una razón por la cual la localización de esta tumba no es conocida por mucha gente, es peligrosa, ustedes la conocen por dentro y nosotros no, pero no se confíen por lo que ya saben, tengan los ojos muy abiertos y recuerden que no sabemos exactamente que estamos buscando así que hay que prestar mucha atención…"

Anzu, quien tenía varias inquietudes desde que dejaron el aeropuerto, la interrumpió –"Ishizu-san"-

Ishizu le contestó rápidamente-"Que pasa Anzu"-

-"cuando estuvimos en la tumba en el mundo de las memorias, se me hizo extraño, en historia, estudié que las tumbas de la dinastía XVIII eran en su mayor parte parecidas, me refiero a la distribución de las cámaras… pero…"- Anzu detuvo su diálogo.

-"¿sí?"- la animó la egipcia

-"Nosotros llegamos hasta el final de la tumba… y"- la chica titubeó por un momento y después terminó su oración con algo de dificultad, no era nada fácil para la castaña expresar aquellos pensamientos, temía de las respuestas que pudiese obtener- "No había cámara funeraria"-

Marik contestó en vez de Ishizu – "¿nunca les comentamos?, ¡eso es lo interesante del faraón Atem!... ¡nunca encontraron su cuerpo!, los escritos que fueron pasados de generación en generación en nuestra familia ni siquiera mencionan en que parte de la tumba está, si es que está en la tumba…"

-"¡¿AH?!"- expresaron Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda al unísono al tiempo que se detenían.

- "Así es"- expresó Ishizu deteniéndose- "Lo que sucedió con su cuerpo, es un misterio. A nosotros nos pedían proteger los artículos y la tumba porque aquí se encontraba el rompecabezas. Nuestros antepasados pudieron ver por medio del collar del milenio a Sugoroku Mutou tomándolo, pero era el destino que este llegara a sus manos. Es por eso que damos por hecho que el rompecabezas es lo único que quedó del faraón cuando realizó el hechizo del sello de alma…"

-"Eso es horrible"- susurró Anzu con tristeza, Yugi la tomó del brazo en un intento de consolarla, él pensaba lo mismo y se preguntaba si realizar ese hechizo le había dolido a Atem, no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo la noche anterior al duelo… no tuvo tiempo de conocer bien a Atem en realidad.

-"Pero, uno nunca sabe, ¿no?"- agregó Marik- "Tal vez resolvamos ese misterio este mismo día y nos topemos con su sarcófago ahora… después de todo, en el mundo de las memorias Atem aún estaba vivo, probablemente la tumba no estaba terminada"

- "Se veía bastante terminada"- agregó Jonouchi pensativo

-"¿Recuerdas alguna cámara demasiado vacía?"- preguntó Rishid con curiosidad.

"Sí"- susurró Anzu-"La última… antes del corredor ese en el que Yugi venció a Bakura, era de oro, completamente lisa… y ¡fue dónde descubrimos el nombre del faraón…!"-concluyó la castaña con una sonrisa, recordando el cartucho de oro brillante con el nombre de Atem en jeroglíficos.

-"Si que pasamos problemas para llegar hasta ahí"- comentó Jonouchi.

-"No recuerdo nada"- repitió Honda con amargura.

Ishizu iluminó a los chicos, de pronto, sentía como todo comenzaba a tener sentido – "¡Eso es!, si en el mundo de las memorias el faraón estaba vivo, la cámara funeraria estaba vacía… entonces… probablemente ahí esté la respuesta al misterio"

Jonouchi tragó saliva- "Espero que demos con el misterio del comportamiento raro de la tumba antes de llegar ahí, no tengo muchas ganas de toparme con el cadáver de mi amigo"- Yugi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se estremeció, definitivamente no era algo que quería ver

La molestia en el pecho de Anzu se intensificó al pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con Atem en ese estado. A ella no le daban miedo las momias, eso ya lo había demostrado en el pasado…pero imaginarse al faraón así, era otra cosa…eso si la aterraba y la entristecía a niveles que nunca se había imaginado.

Ishizu los miró con seriedad, y expresó sus pensamientos –"Bueno, yo tengo la teoría de que eso que ustedes no quieren ver, puede estar muy relacionado con lo que está pasando en este lugar"- los chicos se alarmaron, pero si lo pensaban bien, tenía sentido, probablemente ahora que Atem descansaba en paz, su vida ya no tenía que ser un misterio para el mundo y era su misión como amigos suyos descubrir y aprender todo sobre el…probablemente incluso darlo a conocer al mundo…- " pero no lo sabremos si no continuamos, así que, andando…"

Aun no terminaba de hablar Ishizu, cuando un fuerte viento proveniente de la primera cámara de la tumba azotó contra ellos, levantando arena y restos de piedra a su paso; por instinto, todo el grupo se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos por un segundo y apenas terminó todo, abrieron los ojos.

-"¿¡pero qué demonios…!?"- Honda pegó un brinco y Jonouchi retrocedió y cayó hacia atrás al ver a las dos luminosas figuras que se encontraban flotando frente a ellos, cerrándoles el paso con sus cetros.

-"¿El Mago oscuro…y la Maga oscura?"- susurró Yugi impactado. Anzu se llevó ambas manos a la boca, entonces era verdad lo que había visto el guardia, los antiguos protectores del faraón estaban ahí para juzgar sus intenciones. Marik ayudó a Jonouchi a ponerse de pie y se acercó un poco más a Yugi junto con Ishizu y Rishid, quienes hicieron una leve reverencia ante ambos espíritus.

Antes de que Yugi pudiese hablar para darles a conocer que sus intenciones eran buenas, ambos les sonrieron al grupo y les hablaron en un idioma que los chicos no entendían, posteriormente agitaron sus cetros al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron al tiempo que una suave corriente de aire acariciaba sus cuerpos y después se extinguía alrededor de las antiguas antorchas de la pared, convirtiéndose en llamas muy brillantes que las encendieron, dejando el camino sumamente iluminado.

Los cuatro amigos estaban demasiado impactados para emitir una palabra, fue Ishizu la primera en hablar.

-"Nos acaban de dar permiso para seguir con nuestro camino"- los chicos se giraron para mirar a la egipcia- "es mejor que no nos demoremos más"-

Tanto los chicos como los dos hermanos Ishtar asintieron ante las palabras de Ishizu.

-"En marcha"- susurró Yugi, siguiendo su camino.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? :D

¿No extrañan a Atem? !Yo si!, les daré una pista...falta un capítulo ( la continuación de este que les comenté arriba) para que sepamos que es de el.

Muchas gracias a Luna-Oscura10, karlaguilar, 17041, srto, atemxanzulove y katzumi por sus reviews y también gracias a todos los demás que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia :)

!Hasta la próxima!...


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!, les dije que iba a actualizar más rápido que de costumbre y no mentí :) , aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro que en realidad es una continuación del tres… ¡Espero que les guste!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Pronto llegaron a la primera cámara de la tumba. En general, esta se veía exactamente como la recordaban, excepto por las enormes antorchas encendidas a todo lo largo de la pared, cuya presencia ni siquiera habían notado durante su visita a la tumba en el mundo de las memorias, ya que aquella vez se habían adentrado al santuario en completa oscuridad. También era muy notorio que el paso de los años había dejado su huella en el lugar, las enormes serpientes de piedra con ojos de rubí se encontraban hechas pedazos en el suelo, seguramente como consecuencia de los temblores de unas horas atrás… Además se sentía un fuerte olor a viejo combinado con polvo acumulado y con la peste proveniente de varios cuerpos putrefactos y esqueletos amontonados uno sobre otro a mitad del camino.

Jonouchi, quien usualmente era al que más le afectaban los nervios todo lo que tenía que ver con fantasmas y cadáveres, se abrazó de Honda, y este, en vez de apartarlo, ahogó un grito y se aferró con fuerza a su amigo, pues el también estaba horrorizado por la vista. Incluso los Ishtar se impactaron al encontrarse con tal imagen, a pesar de que en su infancia habían visto cosas peores.

Por su parte, Anzu comenzó a temblar, la castaña no podía suprimir los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo en aquellos momentos… De pronto ya no se sentía tan valiente… _–Tengo que ser fuerte por Atem… no es momento de estar asustada como una niña pequeña…-_Pensó mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

Yugi notó el estado en que se encontraba la chica y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos –"Anzu, todo está bien"- la chica lo miró, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada, era la segunda vez en el día que Yugi la tomaba de la mano y tenía que aceptar que no le desagradaba la sensación, pero por otro lado, era extraño entrelazar dedos con su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Yugi la miraba sonriente –"Recuerda que el Mago oscuro y la Maga oscura nos abrieron el camino, así que no correremos ese destino"- Anzu le sonrió con ternura- "S-sí…"- titubeó un poco- "Tienes razón Yugi, gracias"

Jonouchi se dio cuenta de esto y soltó a Honda al mismo tiempo que muy indiscretamente le hacía una seña para que mirara a sus amigos tomados de la mano, Honda dejó es capar un "oh" mudo y se llevó una mano a la boca. Yugi notó a sus amigos y se sonrojó, así que le dio un último apretón y la soltó; Anzu siguió sonriendo hasta que la voz de Rishid la regresó a la realidad.

-"Vaya…"- exclamó el moreno, agachándose junto a uno de los cuerpos – "Un ladrón de tumbas, debe llevar unos tres años muerto, seguramente de un paro cardíaco…

-"Seguramente un juego de las sombras…"- susurró Ishizu con expresión neutral.

-"Me impresiona que haya llegado tan lejos, no es fácil engañar a los de seguridad ni a nuestra línea de guardianes de tumbas"- agregó Marik- "No puede ser que no aprendan su lección"-

- "Así es Marik, este es el castigo para aquellos cuyos corazones están llenos de avaricia y malas intenciones hacia el faraón y no respetan su lugar de descanso"- agregó Ishizu- "ustedes lo saben, hermanos"- dio un paso hacia donde estaban Yugi y Anzu- "Pero nosotros no hemos venido con esa intención y los guardianes espirituales lo saben, como dice Yugi, dudo que corramos peligro"

-"¡Sí!"- dijo Yugi- "Por lo que sé, el comportamiento de la tumba es un reflejo de la voluntad del alma que descansa en ella… Por eso mi abuelito fue capaz de obtener el rompecabezas, porque el destino lo guió, la tumba y sus obstáculos no le causaron ningún daño y cuando su alma fue juzgada, nada malo sucedió… pero sus acompañantes, quienes estaban cegados por la codicia y no tenían ningún respeto por el faraón , no corrieron con la misma suerte"- el chico miró a sus tres amigos- "Por eso nosotros fuimos capaces de conocer el verdadero nombre del faraón, porque él deseaba que lo hiciéramos, y ahora me queda claro que no fue ninguna casualidad que termináramos aquí el día de hoy… ¡lo más seguro es que Atem se quiera comunicar con nosotros!"

Honda chasqueó los dedos y todos lo miraron-"Entonces…Por eso la trampa de las serpientes…"- antes de que pudiese continuar, Jonouchi lo interrumpió –"¡eso es!, ¡Si las serpientes de piedra y rubíes se derrumbaron, tal vez la tumba retiró los obstáculos para que lleguemos al mensaje del faraón lo más rápido posible y sin correr riesgos innecesarios!"

Anzu asintió- "buena conclusión Jonouchi"- lo felicitó sonriente

-"¡Eso mismo iba a decir!"- se quejó Honda cruzándose de brazos, Jonouchi le sacó la lengua.

-"Entonces sigamos Yugi, debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos qué clase de mensaje nos espera… el faraón podría estar en problemas"- agregó Ishizu, ignorando la pelea de los chicos.

-"Tienes razón Nee-san, debemos acelerar el paso"- agregó Marik

Yugi asintió con expresión seria hacia el grupo que lideraba –"¡sí!, ¡andando!"- y con eso, se encaminó de nuevo, guiado por las antorchas, sus recuerdos sobre la tumba y también por su instinto… era Atem de quien estaban hablando, por más increíble e ilógico que sonara, podía sentirlo cerca de él… ahora ya se encontraba completamente seguro de que era su destino recibir alguna clase de mensaje por parte de su difunto amigo, no entendía muy bien cómo, pero eso lo averiguaría muy pronto, sólo tenía que seguir…

Detrás de Yugi, los chicos también retomaron la misión con rapidez. Jonouchi le echó un último vistazo receloso a los cadáveres y se sujetó de la blusa de Anzu ya que la imagen desde el nuevo ángulo lo hizo sentirse mareado.

-"¡Jonouchi!, Contrólate…"- susurró Anzu. El rubio se aclaró la garganta asintió, Honda trotó unos cuantos pasos para seguir a su amigo muy de cerca ya que el no recordaba haber estado en la tumba.

Los Ishtar caminaban detrás del grupo de amigos, en silencio, procesando las conclusiones a las que habían llegado desde que se adentraron en el lugar. La mente de Ishizu trabajaba rápidamente, la ambigüedad de la situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa…Al parecer, todo indicaba a que alguien, aparentemente Atem, se quería comunicar con ellos… pero, si eso era verdad… si en realidad iban a recibir un mensaje… ¿Qué clase de mensaje sería?... ¿habría una nueva amenaza al mundo?... ¿El faraón estaba en problemas?... ¿y si su alma se había perdido de nuevo?, o tal vez, como ella había pensado al entrar a la tumba, esta expedición era una última petición por parte del alma del faraón para que encontraran su cuerpo….No podían descartar esa opción...

-"Parece que cada vez que solucionamos una incógnita surgen varias mas, ¿verdad, Ishizu-sama?"- preguntó Rishid, entendiendo las preocupaciones de su hermana.

-"Si…"- Ishizu suspiró. A la egipcia siempre le resultaban frustrantes las situaciones en las cuales no tenía todas las respuestas…- "Sólo esperemos que el faraón o el mundo no estén en peligro…"

* * *

Marik miró a su alrededor mientras los chicos apagaban y guardaban sus linternas -"Esas cosas no sirvieron de mucho después de todo…"- susurró el muchacho.

Y es que al adentrarse a la segunda cámara, fueron cegados por la cantidad de luz que desprendían las paredes, estaba incluso más iluminada que la cámara anterior. Era como si el mismo sol alumbrara ese anteriormente oscuro y tenebroso cuarto.

Pero eso no era lo único diferente en el enorme laberinto de los hombres de piedra. Las estatuas que se asemejaban a guardias de la corte del faraón ahora eran escombros repartidos por todo el camino que conectaba aquella sala con la siguiente, algunas piezas seguramente habían caído al abismo sin fondo, al igual que la mayoría de las espadas gigantes que sostenían las estatuas.

-_Ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que nuestra teoría es cierta, no puede ser casualidad… este lugar nos está llamando… quiere que continuemos_- pensó Anzu con emoción y un poco de temor a la vez, la chica se adelantó y fue la primera en abrirse paso entre los escombros, Yugi la siguió rápidamente, preocupado de que pudiese dar un paso en falso… después de todo el corredor estaba totalmente cubierto con los escombros, tenían que ser prudentes.

-"¡Yugi!... chicos, ¡con cuidado!"- gritó Ishizu preocupada- "Los restos de las estatuas son inestables, un paso en falso y caeremos al abismo"

-"Ishizu-san tiene razón, tenemos que ir con calma amigos"- expresó Honda al ver como Jonouchi lo dejaba atrás.

_-no tenemos tiempo para eso-_ pensó el rubio justamente un segundo antes de resbalar con una piedra inestable que parecía haber formado parte del brazo de una de las estatuas…Pero Marik, quien lo había seguido, lo tomó del brazo antes de que cayera al piso con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del estrecho sendero que daba hacia la siguiente cámara.

-"vaya, gracias Marik"- Jonouchi sonrió, aun recuperándose del susto- "!Hey Yug!, ¡Anzu!... Ishizu tiene razón, ¡cuidado!"-

Anzu avanzaba cautelosa pero rápidamente Junto a Yugi, le era un poco difícil moverse por los escombros ya que no iba vestida para la ocasión – _la próxima vez definitivamente serán shorts-_ pensó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de fastidio a su minifalda- _¡espero que no haya próxima vez!-_después suspiró y su expresión se tornó seria y decidida – _no es momento de quejarse Anzu, !Atem te necesita!... se fuerte_- en ese momento sintió que una mano la tomaba por el brazo, levanto la vista y se encontró con los rostros de Jonouchi y Honda, este último era quien la sostenía –"Espéranos, es mejor si nos mantenemos juntos"- le dijo el castaño a su amiga a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada rápida a Rishid y Marik que se encontraban unos pocos metros detrás de él ayudando a Ishizu a abrirse paso por los escombros; Anzu asintió y reprimió una risita, al parecer no era la única que tenía problemas con su vestimenta…A Ishizu ya se le había desgarrado el dobladillo de su largo vestido color crema.

-"¡Yugi!, viejo… ¡no nos dejes atrás!"- gritó Jonouchi. Anzu miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que Yugi ya había llegado hasta la entrada de la tercera cámara y descansaba de rodillas dándoles la espalda… ¿en qué momento la había rebasado?... el chico giró el rostro al escuchar su nombre, se veía algo cansado pues respiraba muy rápido- "¡No se preocupen, no pienso irme sin ustedes!"

* * *

Al llegar a la siguiente cámara, pudieron observar que también se encontraba completamente iluminada por grandes antorchas de piedra encendidas. El estrecho pasillo formado por grandes mosaicos con criaturas de las sombras emitía auras de varios colores dependiendo de la criatura de que se tratase… Todos pudieron notar que se trataba de una energía muy parecida a las que desprendían el Mago oscuro y la Maga oscura cuando se les aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la tumba.

-"los espíritus nos marcan el camino…"- comentó Ishizu

Todos miraron maravillados la escena, más que asustarlos, de alguna manera aquellas auras mágicas los tranquilizaban. Sabían que tenían el camino libre y en sus corazones sentían que ya estaban más cerca de llegar al fondo del asunto.

-"Esta es la última cámara a la que llegó mi abuelito, la parte a la que nadie más que nosotros ha llegado se encuentra justo detrás de ese altar"- susurró Yugi más para sí mismo que para el grupo, quienes aún así lo escuchaban con atención.

-"Así es, y esta parte es fácil"- Jonouchi se adelantó y guiñándoles un ojo se dirigió con prisa hacia el otro lado del corredor- "¡ahí voy!"

-"Espera Jonouchi-kun"- le advirtió Yugi, Pero Jonouchi ignoró el llamado de su amigo y simplemente continuó su camino hacia el otro lado de la cámara, donde se encontraba el pequeño altar que alguna vez había contenido la cajita de oro del rompecabezas del milenio. Después de pocos segundos, el rubio ya se encontraba de pie frente al altar y se dio la vuelta con rapidez para llamar al resto, agitando una mano –"¡Hey!, Es seguro, ¡Vengan!".

Anzu sonrió_- parece que se ha vuelto mucho más valiente… en realidad todos lo hemos hecho, por lo único que hay que temer en estos momentos es por Atem…-_. Mientras caminaba, recordó la vez que pasaron por aquel mismo corredor en el mundo de las memorias… aquellos monstruos tenían la tarea de juzgar el alma de las personas… y lo único que su alma quería era saber si Atem estaba bien.

Pronto, todo el grupo se reunió frente al altar de piedra donde hace muchos años el abuelo de Yugi había encontrado el rompecabezas del milenio. Yugi y Jonouchi lo rodearon rápidamente y observaron detenidamente la columna izquierda del enorme portón que en el mundo de las memorias habían tomado por un callejón sin salida.

-"¿Es ahí donde se encuentra la llave de la siguiente cámara?- preguntó Marik confundido-.

-"¡así es!"– Respondió Jonouchi a la vez que comenzaba a inspeccionar la columna con las palmas de sus manos- "Este lugar tiene su chiste oculto"

-"¡Tu lo descubriste, Jonouchi-kun!"- lo elogió Yugi alegremente mientras su rubio amigo buscaba la piedra falsa en la columna.

-"Vamos amigo, ¡ábrelo ya!"- lo apresuró Honda quien cada vez se sentía más ansioso por llegar al fondo de tanto misterio.

-"Tranquilo"- contestó Jonouchi entre risas-"Mira como resuelvo todos nuestros problemas en un movimiento…."-su mano derecha sintió la piedra inestable y la oprimió con fuerza sonriendo-"bingo"-

Un segundo después lo único que podía escuchar en la habitación era el estruendoso sonido de las piedras separándose… El suelo comenzó a temblar de una manera tan descomunal que los Ishtar dejaron escapar expresiones de asombro y se tomaron de los brazos; Jonouchi apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yugi al tiempo que Anzu y Honda se sostuvieron como pudieron del altar para no perder el equilibrio. Lentamente la pared falsa detrás del altar se despegó por completo del suelo poniéndole fin al incómodo sonido que los ensordecía y comenzó a subir a la vez que el temblor en el lugar se reducía gradualmente hasta desaparecer por completo; Segundos después el grupo dirigió su vista hacia el interior de la nueva cámara, detrás de la puerta casi completamente abierta, el lugar parecía estar totalmente oculto entre las sombras salvo unas cuantas luces antorchas que marcaban un sendero a mitad de la habitación.

Todos se incorporaron cuando la puerta llegó a su tope, Yugi enfocó su mirada en el sendero marcado por una antorcha a cada lado_- parece seguro-_ pensó el chico…Ya era hora de que llegaran al fondo de todo esto, ¡tenían que avanzar con mayor rapidez!, así que sin pensarlo más, dio un paso al frente, seguido por Jonouchi.

Antes de que pudiesen pasar el marco de la entrada, el grito de Anzu los detuvo en seco-"¡Esperen!"-.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntaron Marik y Honda detrás de ella.

Anzu sacó la linterna de Jonouchi que había guardado en su mochilita y se acercó a donde se encontraban este y Yugi, después alumbró con ella el suelo de la nueva cámara, o más bien, el abismo que había en lugar de suelo y la separación de metro y medio que había entre el punto donde se encontraban parados y el inicio del estrecho camino alumbrado por las antorchas. Jonouchi y Yugi tragaron saliva ruidosamente, después de que se les pasó el susto, ambos se fijaron que el camino de piedra que comenzaba con una circunferencia y después se volvía rectangular, les resultaba muy familiar...

-"¡Claro!… no sabía si iba a ser la misma sala, porque el mundo de las memorias no era un mundo real si no una representación inexacta… pero debí de haberlo imaginado, ya que Atem debió de haber conocido su tumba mientras vivía…"- susurró Yugi – "solamente no entiendo porque se encuentra en este estado, si es obvio que nadie ha cruzado por aquí en la realidad".

- "Con que una Balanza…"- susurró Ishizu, quien al igual que Rishid había encendido su lámpara y estudiaba el sendero desde la distancia.

-_Cierto, en aquel mundo aquel sendero en forma de balanza se activaba al ofrecer a la tumba el fruto del deseo que se le había pedido al rompecabezas… Yugi pensaba que nosotros éramos ese deseo hecho realidad…y Bakura oscuro lo sabía -_ pensó Anzu, echándole un vistazo rápido a Honda y estremeciéndose al recordar como su amigo, poseído por Zorc, casi los ofrece como sacrificio al abismo… Pero rápidamente sacudió ese pensamiento.

- "No recuerdo nada, pero al diablo con la lógica chicos… tenemos el camino abierto, sólo saltemos con cuidado"- opinó Honda

-"¡Sí!"- agregó Yugi- "Sólo tenemos que comprobar si el sendero es estable, recuerden que realmente funcionaba como una balanza…"

Escuchando las palabras de su amigo, Jonouchi fue el primero en dar un salto experimental sobre la parte circular del sendero con grabado del ojo de Wadjet para comprobar si era seguro o funcionaba como una balanza al igual que en el mundo de las memorias. El rubio dio un pisotón sobre la roca y exclamó al tiempo que levantaba un pulgar-"¡Todo bien, no se mueve ni un poco!"- Posteriormente extendió su brazo para ayudar a Anzu a dar el salto. Pronto el resto del grupo caminaba sobre el sendero repleto de inscripciones jeroglíficas. Rishid alumbraba el camino desde el fondo para que no hubiese ningún accidente, pues con las antorchas no era suficiente para identificar el límite opuesto del sendero.

En poco tiempo, los cuatro mejores amigos se ayudaban unos a otros a cruzar el final del sendero, Marik centró su atención en el marco de la gigantesca puerta que se levantaba unos metros detrás de donde se encontraban Jonouchi y Yugi jaloneando a Honda de los brazos con ayuda de un empujón de Anzu; Esa puerta parecía conducir a un túnel oscuro similar al que había en la entrada de la tumba antes de las cámaras… y al final de este se podía apreciar un tenue destello de luz de color amarillento, casi blanco. En ese instante el egipcio rubio se detuvo

-"¿Ven eso?"- le preguntó a sus hermanos.

Ishizu enfocó su lámpara en el marco de la puerta repleta de jeroglíficos y después en el interior del túnel, en la distancia no podía apreciar bien de que se trataba pero al parecer las paredes también contaban con varias inscripciones… los ojos de la egipcia se agrandaron al caer en la cuenta de a donde se estaban dirigiendo.

-"Me parece que hemos llegado a nuestro destino"- susurró Rishid – "reunámonos con el resto, Ishizu- sama, Marik-sama"

* * *

Mientras tanto Yugi, Anzu, Honda y Jonouchi, inspeccionaban el marco de la gran puerta que se alzaba por encima de ellos

-"Este pasillo no lo recuerdo…"- observó Anzu confundida- "Tal vez no todo es exactamente igual que como lo era en el mundo de las memorias después de todo…"

Yugi asintió- "Aunque"- señaló el final del túnel, dónde al parecer se encontraba una puerta entreabierta por la cual se colaba un largo hilo de luz muy blanca- "Esa debe ser la última cámara, en donde se encontraba el nombre de Atem…"

-"Al juzgar por el estilo de arquitectura"- La voz de Ishizu resonó justo detrás de ellos y todos voltearon, ¿En qué momento habían llegado los Ishtar?- "Me atrevo a pensar que estamos a punto de adentrarnos en la cámara funeraria del faraón…"-

A ninguno de los chicos les gustaba la idea de ver en ese estado tan deplorable a su amigo, pero tenían que mantenerse fuertes, pues lo que sea que tuviesen que descubrir se tenía que encontrar ahí adentro, ya no había más… habían llegado al final.

Anzu se giró de nuevo para observar el estrecho y largo corredor que los comunicaría con la cámara funeraria de la tumba, no estaba segura de querer entrar ahí… podían estar cerca de encontrarse con el cuerpo de Atem y eso le provocaba demasiado dolor en su corazón… conmocionada, se llevó una de sus manos al pecho y tomó con fuerza el cartucho y respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse…La ansiedad hacía que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido y sintiera escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

Yugi miró con ojos decididos a los Ishtar y después a sus tres amigos- "No perdamos más tiempo…."-regresó su vista hacia el oscuro corredor y dio varios pasos hacia el interior de este, seguido por el resto del grupo- "Parece que hay algunas inscripciones en las paredes de este lugar, encendamos nuestras lámparas…"- dijo Yugi sacando la suya del interior de su chaqueta y alumbrando el techo. Los demás obedecieron y pronto, los que contaban con linternas alumbraban tanto el techo como las paredes del corredor.

-"Wow…. Es impresionante"- exclamó Jonouchi- "no sé ni a dónde mirar"-

-"Cómo si entendieras algo de lo que dice"- se burló Honda dándole una palmada en la nuca.

-"¿Y tú sí? ¡A ver señor Egiptólogo!…"- le respondió enojado el rubio.

Yugi sacudió la cabeza y concentro su atención en los Ishtar. Mientras tanto, Anzu miraba impactada la belleza de aquel estrecho corredor en el cual no cabían más de dos personas a lo ancho…La calidad del arte que decoraba el pasadizo era impresionante. Sus ojos recorrían rápidamente las paredes repletas de jeroglíficos y figuras coloreadas que se encontraban esculpidas en alto relieve y que a sus ojos parecían contar una historia… El altísimo techo era ligeramente cóncavo y también estaba cubierto de imágenes, al centro de este se encontraba una cúpula no muy profunda que al parecer tenía una pintura bastante grande…

La voz de Ishizu la hizo regresar su atención a sus compañeros de viaje.

-"Esta pared contiene fragmentos del libro de los muertos, miren…."- dijo Ishizu mientras señalaba la pared izquierda del túnel- "Es impresionante, no muchas cámaras funerarias de esta era tienen una decoración tan impresionante como la de Atem…definitivamente era un faraón muy apreciado…."

Marik, quien estaba más interesado en el resto del corredor, fijó la linterna que había tomado de Rishid en la pared opuesta a la que todos miraban _-que inusual, parece que narran fragmentos de la vida de Atem-_ pensó sin darle mucha importancia en ese momento. Después, desvió su mirada hacia el techo, y cuando comprendió el dibujo grabado en este, quedó muy impactado -"Mira el techo Nee-san..."- la interrumpió y señaló la pintura que segundos atrás había captado la atención de Anzu quien no había alcanzado a analizarla en aquel entonces. Al escuchar al egipcio y mirar su expresión de asombro, Ishizu apuntó la luz de su linterna en el objeto de su atención… la pintura representaba un círculo naranja del cual colgaba un Ankh, de este círculo salían catorce brazos extendidos en forma de abanico, con las manos abiertas hacia un hombre, que se encontraba agachado, con la mirada fija en el suelo, pero de igual manera extendía un brazo hacia la imagen que se encontraba sobre el… y ese hombre era…

-"Atem…"- susurró Anzu impactada

No había de donde equivocarse, aquel desordenado cabello y el rompecabezas del milenio extendido hacia el frente con su otro brazo lo delataban.

Pronto Rishid sacó una cámara de su mochila y comenzó a enfocar el techo- "Marik-sama e Ishizu- Sama, no dejen de alumbrar por favor"- pidió el robusto egipcio.

-"Ishizu-san… ¿Qué significa eso?"- preguntó Yugi ansioso.

-"Sí… ¿qué es eso?"- preguntaron Jonouchi y Honda.

Marik contestó por su hermana- "Es la representación de Ra…"

-"Extendiendo sus brazos hacia Atem… eso puede tener varios significados…"-continuó la egipcia mirando a los chicos- "necesitamos más información…"-

Anzu retiró su vista del techo y la enfocó en la pared derecha del túnel, la cual hasta ahora había sido ignorada por el resto. Al igual que la otra pared y el techo, esta estaba decorada con jeroglíficos y pinturas de todos los colores… -_tal vez pueda conseguir más información en este lado-_ pensó. La chica rozó los grabados con las yemas de sus dedos, por su mente pasó de nuevo el pensamiento de que aquellas figuras daban la impresión de estar contando una historia… _- ¡hey, eso es!, probablemente aquí pueda encontrar la historia que culmina en la cúpula…. _– ansiosa e impaciente, alumbró un poco más de cerca la fracción de pared que estaba mirando y para su sorpresa pudo reconocer algunas de las imágenes y personas en aquella pared, su rostro se entristeció al ver la pintura de Atem con el brazo extendido hacia el frente, su mano sostenía el rompecabezas del milenio… y frente a él se encontraba Zorc… aquella pared contaba la historia de la muerte de Atem. Olvidando momentáneamente su misión, apoyó su frente contra la pared y descansó su mano sobre la figura del faraón –"Esta parte relata su muerte"- anunció en un suspiro, el cual por la estrechez del lugar y el eco, se escuchó mucho más fuerte de lo que ella quería. Anzu pudo notar el silencio que se había creado debido a sus palabras, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco pues pronto, la luz de sus lámparas se centró en su rostro y en la pared en la que se apoyaba; Por fin se despegó de la pared y giró su rostro para mirar a sus amigos con una expresión neutral, simplemente dejó que ellos inspeccionaran esa parte y caminó un poco más hacia la derecha… ¿esa era la razón por la cual habían ido a la tumba de Atem? ¿Para qué el mundo siguiera recordándole que estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo?...Sus melancólicos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando un fragmento de pared llamó su atención, Anzu lo alumbró y lo estudió detenidamente….Al parecer varios hombres y mujeres rodeaban lo que parecía ser el cuerpo sin vida de Atem, pudo reconocer la imagen de Mana, la mejor amiga de la infancia de Atem, con su cetro extendido en dirección a los cielos… ¿sería un ritual de defunción?, ¡no tenía idea! Pero no parecía importante…_-Aquí la única novedad es que probablemente si nos encontremos con un cuerpo después de todo- _pensó melancólicamente fijando su atención de nuevo en el grupo, sin darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba sólo unos metros por delante de la gran puerta entreabierta y que una figura translúcida muy parecida a Mana la miraba desde adentro por la rendija.

Ishizu le dirigió una mirada rápida y siguió con su inspección mientras Marik y Rishid se encargaban de tomar fotografías de toda la pared, Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda miraban algo mareados como Ishizu corría por todo el lugar… ¿tal vez alguna teoría se comenzaba a formular en su mente? –"Anzu tiene razón, es la historia de cómo Zorc fue convocado y amenazó a la humanidad"- relató Ishizu mientras buscaba en la pared algo que no supiera. La egipcia avanzaba con rapidez de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha alumbrando más abajo con forme terminaba de leer hasta que llegó a donde Anzu estaba parada, la pelinegra se arrodilló y alumbró muy de cerca la imagen que Anzu había observado apenas hace unos minutos.

Los ojos de la egipcia se agrandaron- "¿podría ser posible?"- susurró con una nota de emoción contenida. Este tono de voz llamó la atención de todo el grupo. El corazón de Anzu dio un vuelco… ¿había algún significado oculto tras esas imágenes? Sólo los Ishtar podían entender jeroglíficos.

-"¿Podría ser que, Ishizu-san?"-preguntó Yugi, trotando hasta la posición de Anzu e Ishizu.

-"Rishid, Marik…"- la muchacha trataba de contener fallidamente la emoción en su voz- "Necesito varias tomas de todo este fragmento"- la egipcia señaló con ambos brazos el fragmento al que se refería.

Jonouchi y Honda también se acercaron rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de la morena-"¿Descubriste algo?"- preguntaron los muchachos al unísono.

La egipcia se puso de pie y respiró profundamente varias veces con los ojos cerrados mientras Marik y Rishid iluminaban el sitio señalado por su hermana y tomaban las fotografías respectivamente-"Necesito analizar la información, no puedo sacar conclusiones apresuradas"- dijo más para sí misma que para los demás. Después de un segundo, se giró para mirar hacia la rendija por la cual asomaba luz y estaba a punto de alumbrarla cuando la luminosa figura de la Maga oscura atravesó aquella pared, tomando a todos por sorpresa, la hechicera les guiñó un ojo y después concentró su atención en gran puerta entreabierta; introdujo sus manos en la rendija y comenzó a tirar con fuerza hacia un lado en un intento de separarla…

-"Ella quiere que entremos"- susurró Anzu con sentimientos encontrados… esa era la cámara funeraria, pero al parecer ahí yacían todas las respuestas…

Su aura de un tono rosa plateado iluminaba toda la superficie de la gran puerta, la cual tenía un grabado del rompecabezas el milenio con las tres cartas de dioses egipcios por debajo. Al parecer le estaba costando trabajo abrir dicha puerta.

-"Oye…Maga oscura"- la llamó Yugi con timidez- "¿Necesitas ayuda?"-

El espíritu dejó su tarea momentáneamente y lo miró sonriente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza amablemente, después su rostro se tornó pensativo por un instante y segundos después, con un chasqueo de sus dedos, su cetro apareció entre sus manos.

La Maga se separó de la puerta y agitó su cetro varias veces apuntando a la misma hasta que un destello rosa salió de este y pronto todo el pasillo se iluminó tanto que todos tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros. Segundos después se atrevieron a mirar hacia el frente y se encontraron con la imagen de la Maga oscura mirándolos con una sonrisa triunfal justo frente a la gran puerta, ahora completamente abierta. Desde donde se encontraban no podían distinguir que había en el interior, solamente podían ver mucha luz muy clara proveniente de aquella cámara.

Con un último guiño y una señal con su brazo para que la siguieran, la Maga oscura se introdujo en la cámara y desapareció en el aire.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo y titubeo, los cuales fueron rotos por las palabras de Yugi. -"La cámara escondida dónde encontramos el nombre del faraón… parece que si era la cámara funeraria después de todo"-

Era bastante obvio después de entender de que se trataban todas las pinturas y dibujos de aquel pasillo que conducía a la cámara iluminada; en vez de eso, Anzu miró al suelo y mordió su labio inferior, Yugi simplemente parecía perturbado, Honda se quedó serio por un momento y después miró a Jonouchi con preocupación al darse cuenta de que lo había tomado de la camisa y temblaba demasiado

-"Necesitamos corroborar la información de estas paredes… probablemente ahí hayan más datos, es por eso que ella nos pide que pasemos"- susurró Ishizu, todos la miraban- "entiendo si les cuesta trabajo… pero es mi deber hacerlo y estoy segura de que también el suyo… los espíritus han puesto su fe en todos nosotros…"- Marik y Rishid miraron a su hermana y asintieron.

Armándose de valor, Yugi dio un paso al frente… había llegado la hora de las respuestas- "Bien, entraré…"-

-"Yo también"- agregó Anzu apretando muy fuerte los ojos- "Es difícil, temo por lo que podamos encontrar…pero de verdad siento que debo…"-

-"Yo también lo haré"- anuncio Honda con rostro decidido y levantando un puño, después miró a Jonouchi con la intención de infundirle seguridad, este le sonrió y asintió – "Yo también"- agregó el rubio, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta; Al ver los decididos rostros de sus amigos, Anzu se sintió más segura…Si sus amigos estaban con ella, todo estaría bien.

Marik sonrió y Rishid asintió ante la determinación de los chicos- "no esperaba menos de ustedes…"- comentó el menor.

Ishizu sonrió- "Bien, entonces…"- dio varios pasos hacia el frente y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos pues la luz era demasiado brillante, después giró su rostro y le sonrió a los chicos- ¿Quieren entrar primero?"-

-"¡POR SUPUESTO!"- gritó Jonouchi ocasionando que todos se taparan los oídos pues el eco produjo que su voz de escuchara cinco veces más fuerte. Anzu lo miró con ojos amenazantes y Jonouchi rió nerviosamente- "lo siento, pero sí, iremos primero…"

Yugi rió- "¡vamos chicos!"- Yugi miró hacia el frente y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, aún no podía ver que había dentro de la cámara, sólo podía ver aquella luz- _Aquí voy Atem… averiguaré que pasa contigo…-_ En ese mismo momento, Anzu descanso por un momento su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Yugi y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento pensó que la chica trataba de animarlo pero al notar que su mano temblaba ligeramente y que al resplandor de aquella luz se veía un poco pálida, entendió que su amiga buscaba seguridad y aliento para seguir adelante… Ella, que siempre era la que le daba coraje a él y a todos sus amigos, inclusive a Atem... aunque el propio Yugi se sentía ansioso y estaba seguro de que sus manos sudaban, intentó ofrecerle a la chica la sonrisa más confiada que pudo y asintió con la cabeza, en ese instante Jonouchi tomó a Anzu del hombro, seguido de Honda quien tomó el Hombro de Jonouchi y levantó el pulgar en señal de ánimo hacia todos sus amigos.

-"Entremos los cuatro juntos"- propuso el castaño.

-"¡SÍ!"- respondieron los otros tres al unísono con voz decidida.

Y así, dando unos cuantos pasos al frente, la luz los envolvió….

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Seguro pensarán, "esa DanyStormborn01 si que le da muchas vueltas al asunto" xD ¡disculpen si eché mucho rollo! A veces pasa cuando me emociono jaja… Bueno, les adelanto que el próximo capítulo comienza desde el punto de vista de Atem :D ¡ya lo extraño! Así que dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)

Les agradezco mucho a: katzumi, atemxanzulove, Luna-Oscura10 ( ¿ves? ¡sólo me atrasé un día! jaja ), karlaguilar, srto , eria . dmg17041 y a Guest por sus reviews y por animarme a que siga con esta historia, de verdad significa mucho para mí que lo lean y les esté gustando :) también muchas gracias a todos los demás que entren a leer y le den una oportunidad a este fic

¡Hasta la próxima!...


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Disculpen las tardanzas, he estado muy ocupada , además ese capítulo me costó mucho trabajo D: me faltaba la inspiración pero creo que quedó decente, ¡espero que les guste! y espero que no les moleste que está bien laaargo jaja. Comenzamos con Atem…

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 5

El más allá era exactamente como Siamun y sus demás tutores se lo habían enseñado de pequeño. Las palabras exactas con las que el viejo Vizir le había descrito el lugar según las creencias de su gente y según el propio Siamun, ya que este juraba haberlo visto en sus sueños al recibir un mensaje de los dioses, eran: "Una réplica exacta de nuestra Kemet, pero aún más gloriosa". Claro que durante su temprana infancia no le había tomado mucha importancia… ¿Por qué pensar en la muerte cuando en esa época se sentía tan vivo?, escapando de sus lecciones para jugar con Mana, despistando a los guardias y a todos los "niñeros" enviados por su padre que no lo dejaban en paz ni un minuto del día, convenciendo a Mahado de que les enseñara nuevos trucos a él y a Mana y estresarlo hasta que el muchacho cedía... Sí, el joven príncipe nunca pensó en eso si no hasta el momento en el que su madre enfermó cuando él tenía apenas siete años… en aquel entonces el chico le preguntó incontables veces a los dioses si el lugar al que iría su joven madre sería tan bello y pacífico como se lo habían descrito sus maestros, pero nunca recibió respuesta… La segunda vez que Atem pensó en la vida después de la muerte fue el día que su padre murió… durante la ceremonia en honor a su antecesor, el joven futuro rey sólo podía esperar que su padre se encontrara con su madre en aquel bello lugar lleno de paz y que los dioses no le tomaran ningún resentimiento por la creación de los artículos del milenio… La tercera vez que Atem pensó en el más allá fue el mismo día que realizó el hechizo del sello, pues sólo podría imaginárselo en sus sueños… no iba a ser capaz de verlo en sepa Ra cuantos milenios. En aquel momento también le pasó por la mente que tal vez no sería de capaz de llegar a verlo nunca… que tal vez nunca se reencontraría con su madre y su padre… ni con sus amigos. También pensó que tal vez pasaría toda la eternidad encadenado en la oscuridad de aquel rompecabezas… pero ahora, después de tres mil años de espera, había llegado y lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Atem tenía que aceptar que la descripción de los antiguos escritos y de Siamun le hacía justicia a la realidad…. Ahora que ya podía recordar su tierra, su palacio, a sus amigos, a su familia, y la mayor parte de su vida, podía afirmar que esta versión de su amada Kemet era aún más hermosa que la versión real de hace tres mil años, y a pesar de que sentía demasiado silencio en su mente debido a la falta de su Aibou y comenzaba a echar de menos a sus amigos, no podía negar que era agradable estar en casa.

Atem, quien recorría el palacio a mitad de la noche, se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba del jardín principal y se estiró de manera que sus pies descalzos tocaran levemente la superficie del agua del gran estanque que nacía justo a la mitad del patio y sus brazos quedaran extendidos sobre la hierba. El joven egipcio suspiró y enfocó su mirada en el oscuro cielo repleto de brillantes estrellas de aquel extraño mundo en el que se encontraba, el contraste era realmente hermoso… una oscuridad total iluminada por billones de puntos de luz de diferentes colores… Atem suspiró, aún le costaba asimilar que no estaba en la tierra… que estaba en otra realidad completamente diferente en donde él estaba vivo pero a la vez no… si lo pensaba, todo era demasiado extraño, pero a la vez se sentía tan normal, se sentía como él mismo… ya no era más la otra personalidad de Yugi de quien casi nadie sabía… En este lugar todos sabían quién era Atem, y eso era agradable también. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo… aunque técnicamente no lo estuviese. - _que confuso_- pensó cerrando los ojos… No sabía cómo explicarlo, probablemente el cansancio estaba jugando con su cerebro… probablemente debería regresar a los festejos en el salón del trono, o tal vez debería de ir de una vez a su habitación…pero aquel lugar era demasiado agradable como para moverse de ahí, que importaba si se quedaba dormido en el jardín… sería como en los viejos tiempos…

Atem suspiró y adoptando una posición más cómoda, comenzó a recordar su día, desde el momento en el que se despidió de sus amigos en el mundo actual y cruzó la puerta que separaba los dos mundos…

( Flashback)

_Unos segundos antes de cruzar la puerta al más allá, imágenes de su familia y de su corte se materializaron frente a él._

_- Pero ellos no están realmente ahí, deben ser solamente el reflejo de mis anhelos...- pensó Atem. La noche anterior había pensado que si perdía… y prácticamente era un hecho que iba a perder, la primera cosa que quería ver cuando cruzara la puerta hacia el más allá era los rostros de sus amigos y su familia… pero desafortunadamente, el proceso era diferente. Morir para un egipcio no era un proceso fácil, y tras su muerte original hace tres mil años, no había pasado por el juicio que sabía que lo llevaría posteriormente a su muy merecida vida eterna. _

_Para su sorpresa, cuando cruzó la puerta en su totalidad y esta se cerró detrás suyo, se pudo percatar de que aquellas imágenes… el reflejo de los deseos de su alma, hablaban y eran sólidas… -¿Será todo parte del juicio?, ¿Cómo debo de actuar entonces?...- pensó un poco ansioso._

_Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de su padre, la cual rebosaba de emoción contenida-"¡Hijo mío!"- _

_Atem abrió mucho más sus ojos y se quedó estático – Él se ve tan real…-_

_Su padre asentó una mano sobre el hombro de su muchacho- "¿Por qué tienes esa cara de asustado hijo? ¿No estás feliz de vernos?"- preguntó Aknamkanon con preocupación- "¿Es que todavía no nos recuerdas…?"- los demás presentes intercambiaron miradas asustadas._

_Por un segundo, Atem no respondió… si el chico pensó que había sentido la emoción más grande de su vida al presentar las tres cartas de dioses ante la tableta de las memorias, estaba equivocado. Nada podía compararse con lo que sintió dentro de su corazón cuando se percató de que todos eran reales… su padre se encontraba en carne y hueso frente a él, bueno… por así decirle._

_-"P-Padre..".- sacudió su cabeza con nerviosismo y dejó escapar una risilla tonta- "por supuesto que te recuerdo, a todos…"- miró a los demás presentes y los saludó con una mano y una sonrisa algo tímida-_

_Pero Antes de que Aknamkanon tuviera tiempo de decirle más a su hijo, Mana pegó un brinco desde donde se encontraba hasta quedar frente al muchacho, obligando al padre del chico a soltarlo y retroceder un poco, no sin dejar de sonreír. _

_-"¡Temmy!" – Exclamó la chica saltando sobre su amigo y envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso- "¡te extrañamos tanto!"- la castaña se alejó un poco y lo miró ladeando el rostro- "ya deja de portarte tan extraño y saluda a todos que llegaste muy tarde a la fiesta"- continuó con una mueca burlona_

_Atem hizo un intento por fulminar a su amiga con su característica mirada seria, pero no aguantó más de dos segundos, nunca podía mantener esa expresión con Mana, el se echó a reír y la sonrisa de la chica se hizo aun mas grande-"Odio ese apodo Mana, pero de alguna manera estoy feliz de escucharlo de nuevo"- respondió mientras le sonreía a su más antigua amiga. La castaña le sacó la lengua en respuesta, como solía hacer cuando eran niños y Atem respondía de manera descarada a cualquier cosa que esta decía._

_- "¡Mi faraón!"- lo saludó Isis con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó, seguida por Shada y Karim._

_Atem no podía dejar de sonreír, sus amigos se habían reunido para recibirlo; todos lo saludaban llenos de emoción, con lágrimas en los ojos y diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaban de él y lo mucho que habían estado esperando su llegada. El joven faraón agradecía a todos los presentes el hermoso recibimiento, pero su mente estaba intranquila… no podía ignorar el hecho de se había saltado el Juicio de cierto dios de la muerte…_

_-"¿Sucede algo Atem?"- preguntó Isis confundida- "Pareces preocupado…"_

_-"Sigues muy extraño"- agregó Mana, acercándose demasiado al chico causando que este retrocediera y chocara con el pecho de alguien muy alto que se encontraba detrás suyo, Atem supo enseguida de quien se trataba…_

_-"Sé lo que estás pensando señor perfecto, no necesitas pasar por eso ahora…"- le dijo Seto despreocupadamente mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo alejaba de su pecho, Atem se giró rápidamente y miró a su primo con una sonrisa torcida – "Relájate y disfruta, todos estábamos esperándote, después te explicaremos"- terminó el ojiazul, con las comisuras de sus labios levemente curveadas en una media sonrisa que el muchacho no quería dejar salir por completo_

_-Seto siempre será igual, en el presente y en el pasado- pensó Atem sacudiendo la cabeza. Después lo miró de nuevo- "Está bien"- ladeó la cabeza y sonrió malévola pero divertidamente- "primo…"_

_Seto lo interrumpió, por fin dejando salir aquella sonrisa reprimida- "No nos pongamos tan sentimentales, ¿Sí?…"- los demás presentes parecían divertidos con la interacción entre los muchachos. Seto tomo por un hombro a Atem– "pero estoy feliz de que por fin hayas llegado- ladeó su cabeza y sonrió un poco más ampliamente- primo._

_-"Han pasado muchos años"- la voz de Siamun resonó desde un lugar detrás de él. Atem se giró con emoción y se encontró con el hombre al que quería como un a un abuelo y le sonrió, el anciano tomó al muchacho por el hombro y aunque tenía el rostro completamente tapado hasta la altura de los ojos, en estos podía observarse que sonreía- "estoy tan orgulloso y tan feliz de verte mi muchacho"-_

_-Siamun…- _

_Su padre se acercó por detrás y lo tomó por el otro hombro – "Hijo, Hiciste lo que era necesario para proteger a nuestra gente hace 3000 años, y hace unas horas lo hiciste una vez más, para proteger a las personas que quieres y liberar al mundo de la oscuridad que amenazaba con regresar… me enorgullece proclamar que has sido un mejor faraón que yo y sobre todo…" - Atem sonrió mirando sobre su hombro el rostro sonriente de su padre, notando que definitivamente había heredado aquella imponente y característica sonrisa de su progenitor… - "Estoy orgulloso de poder llamarte hijo"-_

_Ahora Atem intentaba contenerlas lágrimas, sentía demasiadas emociones brotar de su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su padre. El muchacho no podía estar más agradecido de que los dioses no hubiesen enviado el alma de Aknamkanon a las sombras por aprobar la creación de los artículos del milenio, pues su predecesor ni siquiera sabía nada sobre el sacrificio que debía de realizarse para forjarlos, de otra manera era obvio que no lo hubiese permitido. – Atem suspiró- bueno… después de todo, la justicia recae en los dioses… sabías palabras de mi padre- pensó mirando a su progenitor a los ojos._

_-"Estamos, no me dejes fuera de esto querido…"-_

_Esa voz, fuerte y llena de seguridad, profunda, pero muy femenina a la vez… Atem se dio la vuelta hacia su padre de golpe y entonces la vio._

_-"Madre…"_

_Una hermosa mujer de estatura media, piel trigueña clara y abundante cabello largo hasta la cintura con mechones rojizos que se perdían entre los más abundantes mechones negros se acercó a donde se encontraba el muchacho; Sus hermosos y expresivos ojos carmesíes brillaban con lágrimas y emoción contenida al ver, después de mucho tiempo, a su hijo frente a ella._

_Aknamkanon sonrió y soltó a su hijo dejándole el camino libre. Atem caminó lentamente hacia ella sin dejar de recorrerla con la mirada, estaba esperando verla de nuevo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió un brazo y rozó la mejilla de la joven mujer con las yemas de sus dedos, la pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozó al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre su hijo. _

_-"mi niño… por fin…"-_

_Atem ni siquiera sabía que decir, habían tantas cosas que quería decir que no sabía por dónde empezar… Solo tres palabras se abrieron paso entre sus labios- "Te amo mamá…"- susurró muy bajito en el oído de la mujer, con voz un tanto infantil._

_La mujer sollozó un poco más fuerte- "yo también pequeño… ¡estoy tan orgullosa!"- exclamó atrayendo al chico aún más hacia su cuerpo al grado de que llegó a hacerle daño a Atem, y eso que ella era de complexión muy delgada._

_-"Mamá, me estas clavando tus pulsos"- dijo el muchacho, intentando separarse de su abrazo. Los demás presentes rieron ante la escena, la reina lo tenía completamente atrapado._

_Su madre también rio, suavizando su agarre en el chico y apoyando su cabeza en la barba del chico –"lo siento, no quiero dejarte ir nunca…"-_

_-"no me voy a ir a ningún lado, madre"- pronunció Atem con voz dulce mientras acariciaba la espalda de su madre- "desde que pude recordarte, sólo esperaba el momento en el que pudiera verte de nuevo"- susurró_

_Ante esto su madre sollozó y lo atrajo con más fuerza contra su pecho, logrando que Atem soltara un leve quejido de dolor que no pudo reprimir por más que quiso_

_-"Amunet"- entre risas, Aknamkanon tomó el hombro de su esposa, la cual no dejaba de llorar._

_La mujer se separó rápidamente de su hijo y miró a su esposo –"Lo siento"- susurró, cubriéndose un segundo después la boca con ambas manos, cosa que le extrañó a Atem, no había dicho nada malo…_

_Amunet se le acercó de nuevo a su hijo y acarició su mejilla- "¡Eres tan guapo Atem!"- exclamó la mujer con una tierna sonrisa mientras examinaba a su hijo de pies a cabeza_

_Atem se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, ahora comprendía la frase de Honda "¡Mi mamá ama humillarme en público, lo digo enserio viejo!". El chico se sonrojó e intentó bajar la mirada, pero la mano de su madre se lo impidió, así que se aclaró la garganta rápidamente – "Mamá…no frente a todos"- susurró, pero pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de Seto y escuchar claramente como Isis y Mana reían como niñas pequeñas._

_-"¿Qué tiene de malo que lo diga?"- la mujer enarcó una ceja- "creciste para parecerte a mí, lástima que no pude verlo hijo…"- su expresión se tornó triste, Atem negó con la cabeza- "no fue tu culpa…"_

_Aknamkanon miró a su esposa con reproche, interrumpiendo a Atem- "¿Qué hay de mí?, ¡yo soy su padre!"-_

_Amunet soltó a su hijo y se paró de puntillas para pellizcar la mejilla de su marido- "Él es igual de terco y temerario que tu, querido"-_

_La corte estalló en risas y Atem le dio gracias a los dioses de que ahora su padre fuera la víctima de los diálogos de su madre. Pronto fue rodeado por todos los presentes, Atem estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué de la ausencia de Mahado, pero en ese momento Seto lo jaló del brazo despegándolo del suelo y lo llevó casi a rastras a la sala del trono para que comenzaran con los festejos…._

(Fin del Flashback)

Atem volvió a estirarse sobre la hierba y esta vez recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Gracias a los dioses que todavía nadie había salido a buscarlo después de que se escabulló de su familia y amigos… No es que no quisiera estar con ellos, desde que recordó lo mucho que todos significaban para él, sentía unas ganas inmensas de verlos y de agradecerles por su fidelidad y cariño… ¡por fin estaba con su familia!... ¿Cuántas veces no sintió al menos una pizca de celos cuando iba por el parque con Yugi y veía a los grupos de adolescentes reunidos o a los niños pequeños jugando con sus madres, y siempre se preguntaba si el alguna vez había tenido eso aquella clase de lazos y como habría sido su relación con aquellas personas del pasado?. Por eso, la felicidad que sintió al verlos de nuevo y al compartir varias horas con ellos no tenía igual… no obstante, había algo que se sentía raro... todos actuaban extraño, cuidaban demasiado lo que decían frente a él… además, lo miraban como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer en el aire… ¿desconfiaban de el por alguna razón?... Atem sacudió la cabeza y apretó los ojos, ¡No!, imposible… en especial sus padres, ¡jamás desconfiarían de él!, o tal vez… ¿pensaban que se iría a algún lado? Atem rio levemente, -_bueno eso sí que sería estúpido_- pensó. Aunque quisiera no podía… su alma ahora se encontraba al final del camino que todo humano recorre… ya no había más… pero entonces, eso no explicaba porque su madre lo tomaba del brazo cada cinco minutos, y cuando él le dijo "Mamá tranquila, ¡no voy a desaparecer"! ella se echó a llorar y su padre tuvo que tranquilizarla… de hecho… también su padre estaba muy extraño, pero sabía ocultarlo mejor que su madre, era verdad que compartía carácter con Aknamkanom, ambos tenían facilidad para camuflar sus sentimientos, pero durante la celebración, Atem notó como su padre lo miraba con nostalgia… ya ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle que le sucedía… incluso Siamun, Isis, Karim y Shadá estaban más atentos que de costumbre… Mana no le había gastado una broma en toda la tarde, al contrario, se la pasaba repitiendo lo feliz que estaba de estar con su mejor amigo de nuevo... Incluso Seto, ¡Ra!, ¡Seto no dejaba de decirle lo feliz que estaba de verlo de nuevo!, ¿había algo más extraño que eso?, claro que ellos eran amigos pero su amistad siempre estuvo disfrazada de rivalidad y generalmente no intercambiaban palabras de afecto a menos que alguno de los dos estuviese en peligro, a punto de hacer alguna idiotez, a punto de morir… y situaciones de esa naturaleza, además, cada vez que se disponía a preguntar dónde demonios se encontraba Mahado, le cambiaban el tema, y eso lo estaba frustrando demasiado.

Atem se acomodó sobre su costado derecho y cerró los ojos, ya no pensaría más en eso, probablemente todos seguían incrédulos de que por fin había llegado al lugar donde pertenecía… respiró profundamente concentrándose en los sonidos de su alrededor, en el olor del pasto fresco y en la sensación de sus pies rozando el agua tibia del estanque repleto de flores de loto, poco a poco se fue relajando… El viento acarició sus facciones al tiempo que traía consigo el aroma de la arena húmeda proveniente del Nilo, que se encontraba sólo a unos cuantos metros de distancia… estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando el sonido de una voz frente a él, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-"Me imaginé que estarías aquí- susurró Mana- "Siempre que querías escapar de todo venías a este lugar, o te escabullías por la puerta sur del palacio hacia el Nilo… pero cuando hacías eso normalmente me llevabas contigo para que te ayudara a distraer a los guardias"- terminó soltando al final una risita

Atem se acomodó para quedar de espaldas y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de su amiga, el chico se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, pues ver a Mana de cabeza lo estaba mareando. La hechicera se sentó a su lado, remojando sus pies descalzos en el estanque.

-"Y no lo hacías bien Mana, sólo debías congelarlos mientras nos escabullíamos, pero no sabías deshacer el hechizo"- Contestó Atem con insolencia, Mana hizo un puchero – "Por eso Siamun y Mahado siempre nos descubrían"- terminó Atem, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa de superioridad, Mana lo miró con ojos tristes y bufó.

-"Bueno al menos nos conseguía unas horas de travesuras fuera del palacio"- soltó una risita traviesa y después miró a las estrellas – "Te hemos extrañado, Temmy…"

Atem tomó por el hombro a su amiga y esta fijó sus ojos aguamarina oscuro en el –"Pero ahora estoy aquí… ya no tienen que extrañarme más…"- le dijo mirándola fulminantemente, intentando captar cualquier reacción extraña por parte de la chica, ya quería saber de que venía la extraña actitud de todos.

Mana desvió bruscamente la mirada, eso le indicó a Atem sí le estaban ocultando algo, Mana nunca era insegura, con nada…

-"¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó secamente el joven rey, al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de la chica, obligándola a mirarlo, la joven desvió la mirada hacia el pasto.

-"No sé de que hablas Temmy, solo estoy un poco cansada"- contestó con voz bajita mientras se soltaba del agarre de su mejor amigo. Y no era completamente una mentira, tener a su Ka en el mundo de los vivos era algo agotador… pero no se lo mencionaría a Atem.

-"Mana"- la voz de Atem se volvió comprensiva al mirar la expresión triste de su amiga- "discúlpame por ser tan brusco…yo…"- la chica lo miró- "sólo quiero saber que está pasando, me gustaría saber por qué todo están actuando tan extraño… tú, mis padres, Seto… todos…"- el chico la tomó del brazo- "no me gusta verlos así, y no me gusta que me oculten las cosas, y por cierto, y no me vayas a cambiar el tema"- agregó al ver como la chica abría la boca para interrumpirlo pero al escuchar sus palabras la cerró de nuevo- "¿Dónde está Mahado? Y no me digas que está pagando "cuentas" con los dioses como mi tío Aknadin que no lo creeré, Mahado nunca me traicionó…."

Mana lo miró fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos y suspiró- "Bien, eres demasiado inteligente como para ocultarte cosas Temmy…"

Atem la soltó, y se acomodó para quedar totalmente frente a ella- "¿Me dirás la verdad?"

Mana asintió con tristeza- Sí, de todas maneras, vine por ti porque necesitamos hablar y se nos acaba el tiempo…

* * *

El cambio en la iluminación al cruzar las puertas fue tan grande que los chicos y los Ishtar tuvieron que cerrar los ojos unos cuantos segundos, pues pasaron de un lugar demasiado oscuro a otro completamente iluminado. Al abrir los ojos pudieron observar que en efecto se trataba de la cámara donde habían encontrado el nombre de Atem. El gran cartucho de oro puro con el nombre de su amigo se encontraba a los pies del mismo altar en forma de lingote de oro, pero al parecer era lo único que se veía igual a como lo conocieron en el mundo de las memorias.

-"Bueno, este lugar se ve bastante diferente"- expresó Jonouchi

La alguna vez vacía cámara ahora se encontraba abarrotada de tesoros de todos los tipos, a tal grado que daba la impresión de ser mucho más pequeña de lo que realmente era y con trabajo se podía caminar sin mover algo por error, además, las anteriormente pulcras paredes doradas se hallaban repletas de jeroglíficos tallados en bajorrelieve, los cuales, al parecer, relataban la continuación de las historias talladas en el pasillo.

-"Las paredes están bañadas en fundición de oro"- comentó Rishid tocando delicadamente el marco de la puerta. Ishizu repitió la acción de su hermano mayor y asintió- "solamente la pared vale una fortuna…"- agregó la egipcia impactada ante la composición del lugar.

Además, el grupo pudo observar que la razón por la cual la cámara estaba tan iluminada era por la serie de antorchas gigantes a los costados de la entrada a lo largo de toda la cámara, además, la luz era intensificada por espejos de cobre en forma de abanicos a cada costado de las antorchas, fragmentando la luz en todas direcciones. El lugar era realmente era ostentoso, pero no de una manera desagradable, quien fuera que hubiese decorado ese lugar, tenía un gusto excelente, era casi acogedor, si olvidaban el detalle de que entre todos aquellos tesoros amontonados muy probablemente se hallaba un sarcófago.

Simplemente era impresionante, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda no sabían por donde mirar, o por donde caminar… mientras tanto Ishizu comenzó a abrirse paso entre los cofres repletos de oro para llegar a las paredes y poder corroborar su teoría. Marik tomó la cámara fotográfica de las manos de Rishid y siguió rápidamente a su hermana.- "Esta es la decoración más ostentosa que he visto en una tumba"- susurró al tiempo que pisaba por error la base de una pequeña estatuilla propiciando que esta saliese disparada hacia un lado ganándose de paso una mirada asesina por parte de Ishizu -¡Marik!, ¡si no eres cuidadoso olvídate de trabajar conmigo!...-

El se alejó un poco de su hermana y rio nerviosamente – "Perdón Nee-san, caminaré con más cuidado"- Honda le lanzó una mirada de comprensión al rubio egipcio, él igual tenía una hermana más o menos de la misma edad con un carácter muy fuerte… después, el castaño se acercó hacia dónde estaban Yugi, Jonouchi y Anzu.

Los chicos miraban a su alrededor, aún impactados por tal riqueza, y algo desubicados, ya que ni siquiera sabían exactamente qué cosa estaban buscando.

-"Me imagino que la clave debe de estar en las paredes"- susurró Yugi en dirección a sus amigos- "creo que lo más inteligente sería acercarnos a quienes saben de eso…" - los chicos asintieron y prestaron atención a los movimientos de los Ishtar, quienes en aquel momento se encontraban completamente enfrascados en la lectura de jeroglíficos. Ishizu revisaba meticulosamente la pared derecha mientras que Marik fotografiaba todo lo que le señalaba su hermana. Rishid, viendo que sus hermanos acaparaban aquella pared, se dirigió al fondo de la habitación.

-"Esta parte"- Ishizu alzó la voz para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharla- "relata el nacimiento de Atem y cómo los antiguos sacerdotes presintieron desde ese entonces que él sería el faraón elegido que controlaría a los dioses egipcios"- explicó al tiempo que Marik fotografiaba los dibujos desde varios ángulos. Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda se acercaron a observarlos, mientras que Anzu decidió acelerar el paso buscando información que pudiera descifrar ella misma. La atención de la chica se centró a la mitad de la recámara, donde había gran cantidad de objetos, en su mayoría parecía ser oro; En una mesita dorada cerca de ella se encontraban varios tocados muy elaborados… Anzu no podía imaginarse a Atem usando algo tan cerrado sobre aquel cabello rebelde que lo caracterizaba, pero no podía negar que eran hermosos, con aquellas finas incrustaciones de amatista, turquesa y cuarzo. Un poco más al frente había otras mesitas doradas que en la parte inferior y superior llevaban figurillas de dioses hechas de cobre y oro con algunas gemas preciosas como rubíes y esmeraldas. Anzu avanzó un poco más y descubrió que todos aquellos tesoros se encontraban alrededor del gran altar en el centro del cuarto, al pie del cual se alzaba el gran cartucho de oro puro con el nombre de Atem y detrás de aquel complejo se levantaba una delicada estructura formada por dos columnas cilíndricas, las cuales sujetaban un delicado velo color blanco; La chica se abrió paso hasta ese lugar, chocando sin querer con una mesita repleta de pergaminos y uno que otro cuadernillo con portadas de piel bastante desgastadas, lo cual llamó la atención de Yugi, quien se acercó al lugar.

-"¿Qué podrán ser aquellos escritos?"- susurró Yugi arrodillándose para examinarlo de cerca. Marik, dejando momentáneamente su labor de fotógrafo, se acercó al chico y comenzó a separar los pergaminos en busca de algo importante, sin notar que su hermana, quien seguía traduciendo las paredes, se llevó repentinamente las manos a la boca al leer una parte muy peculiar. En aquel mismo momento Rishid dejó el fondo de la habitación y caminó hasta dónde se encontraba Ishizu, ya que él también se había topado algo interesante.

Jonouchi y Honda se encontraban examinando ruidosamente unas grandes jarras de cerámica decorada de dónde sobresalían varios cetros ceremoniales que Anzu reconoció como el Cetro Nejej y el cetro Heka del faraón. Desde que Ishizu les había dicho a ella y a Atem que este era un faraón egipcio, la chica había investigado varias cosas sobre el antiguo Egipto para tener una idea de cómo pudo haber sido Atem cuando estaba vivo, de hecho no se le hacía difícil imaginarse a Atem en una ceremonia sosteniendo uno de esos.

-"Wow, esto es oro puro"- exclamaba Jonouchi emocionado mientras Honda tomaba el cetro entre sus manos y su rostro tomaba una expresión de superioridad.

Anzu sacudió la cabeza y enfocó su atención en el gran altar, este tenía cuatro jarrones al frente, cuyas tapas eran esculturas de dioses egipcios, además, estaba cubierto con una gran manta color crema bordada con hilos dorados, formando la figura del dios Ra; Era una representación casi igual a la que se encontraba pintada en el techo del pasillo anterior a la cámara. La chica dio un paso más al frente y examinó de cerca los jarrones… sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al entender que aquellos no eran otra cosa que vasos canópicos, un grito ahogado dejó su garganta y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, retiró la manta que cubría el altar de un solo tirón. El golpe sordo que emitió el impacto de la pesada tela sobre el suelo llamó la atención de todos. Los chicos se acercaron presurosos seguidos de Marik, incluso Ishizu y Rishid que se encontraban discutiendo algo importante al parecer, miraron la pieza que había quedado al descubierto y dieron varios pasos al frente.

El sarcófago que yacía sobre aquel pedestal parecía ser adecuado para alojar un cuerpo de estatura media, incluso a la distancia podía distinguirse que era de oro puro y estaba completamente grabado en jeroglíficos. Anzu sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón y las manos le comenzaron a sudar, se giró horrorizada para encontrarse con Yugi, quien tenía una expresión… no podía decir que asustada, más bien perturbada. Jonouchi se mantenía detrás de Marik, el hombro del moreno bloqueaba parcialmente la visión del rubio pero a este no parecía importarle, Honda estaba de pie junto a Yugi, con su mano derecha jugando con su barbilla, sin saber qué hacer.

Yugi rompió el silencio con voz rasposa – "Esto debe ser entonces" – se aclaró la garganta- "¿Creen que… esto es lo que buscábamos?"-

Honda se removió incómodo en su lugar- "No encuentro otra explicación"- susurró

Anzu y Jonouchi estaban petrificados en sus posiciones, Yugi estaba seriamente perturbado pero trató de mantener la compostura, Honda también se sentía algo incómodo así que miró hacia otro lado por unos momentos. A Marik también le impactó el descubrimiento, pero tenía sentido que ese fuese el "mensaje" que estaban buscando…

-"Nee-san"- el chico se volteó para mirar a su hermana, quien se acercaba a grandes zancadas al sarcófago seguida por Rishid- "Este es el descubrimiento del milenio en materia de Egiptología, resolvimos el misterio…"

Pero Ishizu ignoró las palabras de su hermano pequeño, en vez de eso, rebasó a Yugi y Anzu quienes eran los más cercanos al altar y se posicionó justo frente al sarcófago y comenzó a estudiarlo con sus manos.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- le preguntó Marik a Rishid al ver en extraño comportamiento de Ishizu, el resto de la expedición se preguntaba lo mismo.

Antes de que el mayor de los Ishtar pudiese contestar, Ishizu se dio la vuelta hacia el grupo violentamente- "Marik, Rishid… voy a necesitar ayuda"- anunció mientras tocaba la rendija que indicaba el seguro que abría el sarcófago.

Los ojos de Marik se abrieron como platos, pero no dudó en obedecer a su hermana y caminó rápidamente hacia ella seguido de Rishid

Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi y Anzu pegaron un brinco –"Espera un momento"- irrumpió Yugi- "¿Es necesario…?"

La chica enfocó su mirada en los tristes rostros de Yugi y Anzu y después en los asustados rostros de Jonouchi y Honda- "Tengo que hacerlo"- anunció frunciendo el ceño, en una expresión no tanto de molestia ante las interrupciones, si no de comprensión hacia los cuatro amigos – "Lo siento chicos"- suspiró- "pero necesito cerciorarme de algo… Entiendo si les incomoda, pero este es mi trabajo… cuando encontramos un cuerpo, es necesario que la persona que lo encontró informe sobre sus… condiciones. Pero por lo que Rishid y yo pudimos descubrir en las inscripciones de la pared, este parece ser un caso especial, y me gustaría verificar si estoy en lo correcto antes de comentarles exactamente qué fue lo que observamos…"

-"¿De qué tan muerto está?"- Explotó Jonouchi- "¡Ishizu por favor!, eso simplemente es extraño…"-

-"Es mi trabajo…"- interrumpió con voz serena la muchacha al tiempo que Marik le lanzaba una mirada asesina al rubio por levantarle la voz a su hermana, Jonouchi bajó la mirada y asintió, ellos tenían razón, era su trabajo… y además, era obvio que si encontraban un cuerpo tendrían que verificar su estado… pero.. ¿Caso especial?

-"Ella tiene razón"- susurró Yugi- "sabemos que es parte de tu trabajo, Ishizu-san… así que adelante…"-

Anzu clavó en el suelo su mirada inundada de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Yugi y Honda la tomaron de los brazos en un intento de calmarla

Ishizu suspiró – "Preferiría que se acercaran a donde estoy yo- los chicos la miraron incrédulos, ¡no querían ver eso!"- "Les voy a explicar un poco de lo que Rishid y yo pudimos descifrar, y así entenderán mejor por qué quiero que se acerquen"

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, dudosos y un tanto asustados, Yugi dio un paso al frente y los demás lo miraron, el chico giró levemente su rostro- "Vamos chicos…"-

Anzu suspiró y asintió, dando un paso al frente para seguir a Yugi, a Jonouchi y Honda no les quedó más remedio que seguir a la castaña

* * *

Los chicos se posicionaron en el lado opuesto del sarcófago, frente a Ishizu y a sus dos hermanos, estando tan cerca, era posible apreciar los detalles de este de mejor manera. Aquellos grabados tan preciosos… La fina capa de pintura que se mezclaba con el oro por todo lo largo del sarcófago y sobre todo, el detalle tan preciso del rostro de Atem. Sus ojos no estaban representados violetas como los chicos los recordaban, estaban tallados en rubíes, además, su cabello tenía las puntas pelirrojas y la parte rubia parecía haber sido forjada con una fundición de oro un poco más claro que el resto del sarcófago.

Marik se inclinó para tomar una larga y delgada herramienta de debajo del altar, esta parecía ser de bronce, y en uno de sus extremos tenía una pequeña curvatura que terminaba en una punta triangular bastante filosa. Después de observarla unos instantes, se la entregó a su hermana.

-"Hay algunos pasajes en las escrituras del pasillo y en las de esta cámara que llamaron mi atención"- comenzó la egipcia mientras le había una señal a Rishid y a Marik para que la ayudaran. El mayor tomó el sarcófago por la punta que representaba el rostro de Atem y el menos por la otra punta. Ishizu posicionó la punta de la herramienta dentro de una hendidura a la mitad del sarcófago y se escuchó un ligero click- "y también cosas que me resultaron extrañas…"- continuó mientras ejercía un poco más de presión, los chicos no sabían si prestarle atención a Ishizu o al sarcófago que estaba intentando abrir- "Es que el proceso tradicional de preparación para la muerte era algo diferente a lo que está escrito en esta tumba en particular…."- tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó ejerciendo fuerza sobre la herramienta- "más bien, es totalmente diferente, ni siquiera hay records del proceso de embalsamado… si no que, las inscripciones de este lugar expresan algo completamente fuera de lo que incluso yo puedo considerar normal…"- la chica dejó caer el aparato al suelo y suspiró- "¡Ra!, ¡Abrir esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé!

-"Yo puedo abrirlo por ti, Ishizu-sama"- sugirió enseguida Rishid

A los chicos les daba la impresión de que la egipcia los quería matar del suspenso- "Ishizu a que te refieres"- presionó Yugi bastante ansioso.

-"No gracias, Rishid, me gustaría hacerlo yo misma"- le agradeció con una sonrisa a su hermano. Marik recogió rápidamente el objeto y se lo entregó a su hermana. La chica lo incrustó nuevamente lo incrustó en la hendidura, de nuevo se escuchó un "click". La chica comenzó a ejercer más fuerza, ahora empujando el bastón hacia abajo con sus dos brazos. El sarcófago comenzó a emitir sonidos continuos, los cuales daban la impresión de ser miles de pequeñas cerraduras se abrían- "creo que por fin lo estoy logrando" -suspiró- "Me refiero a que las escrituras hablan de algo que parece completamente imposible, no sé si lo estoy malinterpretando, pero si estoy en lo cierto eso significa que…"- ishizu empujó más fuerte y por fin se hizo una pequeña abertura en el sarcófago- "¡sí!"- exclamó con felicidad- "sólo un poco más…"

-"¡¿Significaría que?!"- exclamó casi gritando Jonochi mientras tiraba de su rubio cabello. Ninguno de los cuatro podía más con el suspenso, Anzu sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y a Yugi comenzaba a sudarle la nuca, Honda no podía dejar de mover su rodilla a causa del estrés.

Ishizu descansó un instante y prosiguió a ejercer fuerza en la hendidura, los hermanos Ishtar sostuvieron con más fuerza los extremos del sarcófago para evitar que este se volcara- "Significaría que aquí dentro no hay un cadáver…"

Nadie entendió exactamente a qué se refería la chica

* * *

-"¿Qué significa eso?"- preguntó Atem

Mana suspiró y su expresión se tornó triste- "primero lo primero, verás…"- la muchacha se acercó un poco más al estanque de manera que quedó sentada en la orilla y sus piernas se sumergieron por completo, Atem imitó esta acción- "Mahado no puede pasar mucho tiempo por aquí, su espíritu se agota… normalmente está en el santuario de Wedju, sellado en una lápida"-

Atem la miró extrañado y con tristeza, Mana era muy apegada a Mahad, seguro le afectaba tenerlo lejos la mayoría del tiempo, además, no era justo… -"¿Por Qué?, eso no tiene sentido… durante mi duelo con Seto, la lápida fue destruida, su alma debería ser libre…"-

La chica lo interrumpió y giró su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos –"Pero el juró que su alma sería tu eterno sirviente, es por eso que él no puede estar aquí por completo…"- Mana bajó la voz- "Sí tú aún vives Temmy…"-

En vez de responder a sus dudas, la chica parecía enredar el asunto cada vez más –"¿A qué te refieres?, no comprendo, es obvio que ya no estoy…" -Atem clavó su vista en el reflejo de sí mismo que emitía el estanque- "Mana, llevo tres mil años muerto, tú eres testigo…"- susurró

-"Es tan complicado explicar esto…"- susurró la chica mirando su propio reflejo en el estanque.

-"Mana, prometiste decirme y además mencionaste algo de tener poco tiempo…"- la interrumpió Atem mirando con seriedad el reflejo de su amiga.

Mana cerró los ojos y suspiró- "Bien, aquí va…"- un segundo después los abrió y lo miró a él directamente y ya no más a su reflejo- "Atem…"

* * *

Saber eso alivió a los chicos en cierta forma, pero entonces, si no había un cadáver, ¿Qué podía contener el sarcófago?

-"¿Que sucedió con el cuerpo entonces? ¿Será verdad que simplemente se disolvió en el aire?, parece un poco ilógico….y entonces ¿Qué puede haber en el sarcófago que sea motivo de tanto misterio?..."- preguntó Yugi más para sí mismo que para Ishizu, los demás chicos miraban a la egipcia expectantes.

-"Si lo que acabo de leer es cierto…"- artículo con dificultad, pues ejercer tanta presión la estaba agotando, el sarcófago crujió un poco más y se elevó un poco sobre el altar, Marik y Rishid lo sostuvieron con más firmeza- "ya no es un misterio…"- continuó la egipcia entre jadeos; se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente y se dirigió a Rishid

-"Creo que sería un buen momento para abrir aquellas cortinas"- le indicó, señalando el velo sostenido por las dos columnas por detrás de donde estaban parados. Rishid asintió y de un tirón separó las cortinas dejando al descubierto el fondo de la cámara, nadie le prestó mucha atención en ese momento, a excepción de Marik, que ya comenzaba a comprender la teoría de sus hermanos y miraba boquiabierto la pared que se encontraba frente a él.

-"Nee-san… ¿quieres decir que…?"- susurró, dejando su frase a la mitad, Jonouchi le lanzó una mirada extraña al egipcio, como si hubiese enloquecido, simplemente no entendía nada de nada.

-"Explícanos por favor Ishizu-san"- rogó Yugi- "¿qué dicen las escrituras?".

–"Las escrituras dicen que en realidad no hay cadáver"- La egipcia posicionó de nuevo la punta de la herramienta dentro de la rendija y empujó hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas. Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda la miraban perplejos- "¡nunca lo hubo!"- Continuó la egipcia, a la vez que el sarcófago emitía varios crujidos más fuertes que los anteriores, la muchacha suspiró y continuó al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en los cuatro amigos – "Si lo que dice ahí es verdad… y dudo que los escribas reales hayan plasmado una mentira en esas paredes sagradas…" -la chica, que hasta el momento se había mantenido completamente seria, sonrió- "aquí adentro hay buenas noticias".

-"Ishizu-san…" -susurró Anzu

Ishizu la miró –"Es muy largo como para explicárselos en este momento, mejor… - La pelinegra empujó hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas por última vez y el sarcófago emitió el crujido más fuerte hasta el momento y la tapa se elevó algunos centímetros… ocasionando que Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda dieran un paso hacia atrás.- "¿Por qué no lo vemos con nuestros propios ojos?"- preguntó la egipcia tomando entre sus manos la tapa del sarcófago con ayuda de Marik y Rishid y removiéndola por completo.

Instintivamente Anzu y Jonouchi cerraron los ojos, Yugi y Honda miraron hacia otro lado mientras los Ishtar se deshacían de la tapa y la asentaban cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Al no escuchar ninguna reacción por parte de los egipcios, Yugi le lanzó una mirada rápida al sarcófago y pudo ver a Ishizu levantando apenas un poco una manta de lino color crema que parecía envolver algo, pero la tela era tan gruesa que no podía distinguir exactamente que era. Rishid y Marik se encontraban detrás de ella, observando con atención los movimientos de su hermana y ansiosos por comprobar la teoría.

El chico de los ojos violetas se estremeció y tragó saliva- "Ishizu…"

Algo temerosa, Anzu abrió los ojos y observó la escena. Al no escuchar ninguna reacción a lo que había dentro del sarcófago, Jonouchi y Honda también miraron.

-"Bien"- la egipcia tragó saliva- "ahora levantaré esta tela"- anunció mirando a los cuatro amigos del otro lado del altar

Yugi asintió con seriedad, ya era hora de saber a qué se refería Ishizu

-"Bien"- contestaron Honda y Jonouchi con semblante decidido.

Anzu cerró los ojos.

Ishizu asintió, después tomo entre sus manos la tela y sin pensarlo más, levantó de un tirón el extremo del manto, de manera que solamente ella y sus hermanos pudieran ver lo que había en el sarcófago…

….

-Marik, Rishid e Ishizu no daban crédito a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, aunque lo hubiesen leído en las inscripciones de la pared, lo que veían era difícil de creer, aun teniéndolo ante ellos.

-"era cierto…"- susurró la egipcia mirando a sus hermanos sin soltar la orilla del manto, Rishid la miró con asombro y asintió, Marik se había quedado sin habla…

Yugi abrió lentamente los ojos… ¿en qué momento los había cerrado? Ahora podía ver a Ishizu y a sus hermanos mirando boquiabiertos lo que sea que hubiese bajo el manto. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban y antes de que pudiese arrepentirse, le echó un vistazo al contenido del sarcófago…

-"¿Qué…? ¡No puede ser!"- gritó en una voz un poco chillona, y después se quedó sin palabras.

Anzu abrió los ojos –"¿Yugi?..." – La chica se dio cuenta de que sus dilatados ojos violetas estaban fijos en el sarcófago y su ceja temblaba un poco. La chica se aterrorizó, no quería mirar, no quería saber que había ahí dentro, Ishizu estaba equivocada, ella sabía que era lo único que podía haber dentro de un sarcófago…. Se dio la media vuelta y mantuvo la fija vista en el suelo, con miedo de escuchar las palabras de los demás y sobre todo con miedo de mirar…

A Jonouchi le preocupó la reacción de Anzu, ella era una de las personas más valientes que había conocido, casi nunca tenía miedo y cuando lo hacía no era por ella misma, si no por sus amigos. El también era valiente cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero lo que nunca cambiaría era que siempre le aterrorizaría todo lo relacionado con fantasmas y momias… Pero podía entenderla, estaban en la tumba del chico por el que aun sentía algo fuerte, era de esperarse que no quisiera ver, el tampoco quería, pero Honda tocó su hombro y señaló a Yugi con la cabeza, ahora el chico tenía ambas manos en la boca y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Rishid y Marik seguían boquiabiertos e Ishizu, quien aún sostenía la manta de manera que le impedía la vista a los chicos, había dado un paso al frente acercando su rostro al contenido secreto del sarcófago para examinarlo de cerca, la muchacha se veía impactada, pero de alguna manera, alegre.

Honda tomó del brazo a Jonouchi y le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Yugi, Jonouchi dudó un momento y después asintió. Los chicos caminaron hacia el otro lado del altar y por fin fijaron su vista en el interior del sarcófago

Los ojos de Jonouchi se abrieron como platos –"¿QUÉ...?"

Honda se dio una cachetada para comprobar que no estuviese alucinando- "Imposible… ¡Yugi!, dime que no estoy soñando…"

Las reacciones de los amigos llamaron la atención de la castaña, pero no se movió de su posición, no se atrevía…

-"Anzu…" -susurró el rubio con voz rasposa- "creo que querrás echarle un vistazo a esto…"

La chica dudó un momento, estaba engarrotada en ese lugar, dudaba siquiera poder moverse.

-"Ven… confía en nosotros"- la aseguró la voz de Honda.

Anzu se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos, Jonouchi sonreía mirando el sarcófago y una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con dejar sus ojos, Yugi era un mar de lágrimas que se derramaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, el chico se había acercado a Ishizu y analizaba de cerca el contenido del sarcófago, Marik y Rishid se encontraban detrás de su hermana, mirando por encima de la cabeza de la morena y Honda, quien se encontraba junto a Jonouchi la miraba a ella, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-"Todo está bien Anzu, no tienes que cerrar los ojos"- le aseguró el castaño.

Anzu asintió y tragó saliva, sus ojos estaban algo nublados por las lágrimas y la potente iluminación del cuarto le estaba haciendo daño, se pasó un brazo para deshacerse de la humedad en su rostro y rodeó el sarcófago sin dejar de mirar a Honda, hasta que llegó a él y este la tomó por los hombros.

-"Mira ahí dentro, Anzu"- le pidió el castaño con emoción contenida.

La chica lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, y lentamente giró su rostro para mirar hacia el sarcófago.

Anzu gritó, pero no fue un grito de terror, ni de dolor como el que ella hubiese pegado si se hubiesen encontrado con el cuerpo sin vida de Atem, si no de impresión… de sorpresa y de incredulidad. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos azules y se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Honda. Se acercó al sarcófago, junto a Yugi e Ishizu, quienes la miraron por unos cuantos segundos antes de que la egipcia removiera por completo la manta. La castaña apoyó sus manos sobre la orilla del sarcófago y acercándose un poco más al interior susurró

-"Atem…"

* * *

*Nota: nunca nos dicen el nombre de la mamá de Atem y sólo se le ve en un panel en el manga, así que le di uno :) y Usé el nombre de su papá en el doblaje por que escribir Akhenamkhanen está muy complicado jajaja. Además, el próximo capítulo será el último que los chicos pasen en la tumba, ahí es donde se complica la cosa... yo se que quieren ver romance y eso jaja. Otra cosa, el apodo de Mana a Atem (Temmy) es inventado jaja, y Siamun=Shimon pero estuve leyendo el manga mientras escribía el capítulo y así sale ahí, disculpen si es un poco confuso

¿Qué opinan? Espero que no esté muy malo u.u Dejen sus reviews y espero poder actualizar pronto :)

Muchas gracias a atemxanzulove (gracias por decirme que te gusta aunque le dé vueltas me hizo sentir mejor jaja ^^), karlaguilar (gracias por lo de talentosa :) ), srto (disculpa por los errores, hay cosas que aunque lo revise se me van por que le agrego/quito cosas en la revisión u.u y también hay cosillas que el Word no me marca D: ¡gracias por avisarme! Ya lo corregí y espero que este no tenga tantas jaja), eria . dmg17041 ( Soy un poco cruel jaja me gusta el suspenso u.u, me alaga que te guste mi manera de escribir :D), katzumi ( gracias por todos los adjetivos calificativos tan lindos :D ), Princess-Zelda ( nunca es tarde para dejar un review tan lindo, gracias :D ) y Antoinette-gray ( lo acepto me gusta dejarlos en suspenso jaja, gracias por el apoyo :D ). Y gracias también a Luna-Oscura10 que me pidió un spoiler y no se lo di D: jajaja

Y gracias también a todos los que se dan una vuelta por mi fic y le dan una oportunidad

¡Hasta la próxima!...


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Bueno aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de esta historia, una disculpa de antemano, pues está realmente LARGO jaja, pude haberlo resumido pero ñaa la verdad es que mejor lo dejo así y sólo trataré de hacer los próximos más cortos. Espero que sí lo lean completo :D. De una vez les pido una disculpa también porque seguramente durante la revisión, se me habrán ido algunas cositas, así que me imagino que tendrá uno que otro pequeño error.

Bien, este capítulo tiene bastantes respuestas, espero que les guste y no piensen que estoy muy loca jajaja

**Yu- Gi- Oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen ( tampoco me pertenece ninguna otra serie, película o canción a la cual haga referencia en algún momento)**

* * *

_"Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark..."_

_(Bring me to life- Evanescence)_

* * *

Capítulo 6

-"Atem…"

Mana había pronunciado su nombre, de eso no tenía dudas, pero al mismo tiempo que escuchó el nombre salir de los labios de su mejor amiga también pudo escuchar el eco de otra voz. Atem frunció el ceño y miró hacia el cielo.

-"¿Anzu?..."-susurró. No, no podía ser… pero por otro lado, estaba seguro de haber escuchado la dulce vocecilla de la castaña, tanta confusión ya le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas, lo que le faltaba…

La voz de Mana lo sacó de sus pensamientos –"¿Qué?"- Preguntó confundida la hechicera.

Atem sacudió la cabeza- "Nada Mana, disculpa, me pareció escuchar la voz de una amiga del presente"- le aseguró Atem- "Entonces…"

-"¿Una 'Amiga'?"- Mana lo miró pícaramente y Atem puso ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que le esperaba…- "¿Es que acaso Temmy dejó a una novia en el mundo actual?"- le dijo entre risitas mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas, el chico la miró con una expresión de fastidio – "Anzu es un bonito nombre… ¿cómo es ella?"- preguntó emocionaba mientras movía los pies hiperactivamente y salpicaba un poco a su amigo.

Atem la fulminó con la mirada mientras se pasaba las manos por los brazos para secarse, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que un calor extraño lo recorría y la nuca comenzó a sudarle… el chico se lo atribuyó a la irritación que le estaba causando que su amiga le cambiara el tema y no le dio más importancia a su súbita reacción- "no digas tonterías Mana…"-

Mana se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para suprimir una risa y después lo señaló con su índice derecho- "¡estas avergonzado!, deberías ver tu cara, estas todo rojo y…"-

Atem bufó y la miró con recelo- ¿El?... ¡¿avergonzado?!... ¡¿de qué?!...- pensaba un poco alterado- ¡Más bien irritado!... ¡sí!- _eso tiene que ser esta sensación… no tengo por qué estar avergonzado…_- se dijo a sí mismo

- "Es de noche, no puedes saberlo… ¡y no me cambies el tema!"- agregó rápidamente al ver que la chica no había tenido suficiente.

-"Y dime"- Mana lo miró pícaramente y se le acercó- "¿Es linda?"

Atem se congeló por un instante y abrió la boca sin pronunciar sonido alguno, desvió la vista hacia el estanque por un segundo, visualizando en su mente el rostro de Anzu… _- grandes ojos de color azul como el cielo, cabello castaño completamente lacio, luce bastante sedoso también… gran sonrisa…_ - "bueno"- comenzó a hablar al escuchar que Mana reía por lo bajo – "si, es linda… pero…"-

-"¡Te gusta!"- Mana lo interrumpió al tiempo que daba un brinquito sentada, Atem la miró de nuevo con expresión irritada – "¿Se lo dijiste?, ¿se besaron?" – La hechicera dio más brinquitos y tomó al chico por los brazos – "¡dime!, ¡dime!, ¡dime!…"

Atem hizo una mueca- "¡Mana!, ¡no me gusta!"- el chico titubeó un momento recapacitando sus palabras anteriores- "me agrada, pero no en la manera que tú piensas… Es mi mejor amiga y…"-¿Por qué se molestaba en darle explicaciones?, además…- "Ella está enamorada de Yugi y…-agregó con rapidez- "¡De todas maneras hubiese sido demasiado extraño que una chica se involucrara con el espíritu de un chico muerto que habita en el cuerpo de otra persona!- Atem se encogió de hombros, sonaba tan extraño si quiera considerar que Anzu hubiese sentido algo por él, por eso es que él estaba seguro de que todas aquellas miradas soñadoras que le dedicaba Anzu iban dirigidas en realidad al verdadero propietario del cuerpo que él simplemente tomaba prestado, Yugi. Atem Muchas veces llegó a pensar que aquella chica de cabellos castaños lo terminaría odiando por llevar siempre al borde de la muerte al chico que ambos apreciaban demasiado pero de diferente manera, pero la muchacha le demostró lo contrario… Ella nunca dejó de creer el él, incluso cuando él perdió toda fe en sí mismo, Anzu siempre estuvo apoyándolo hasta el final…- Ella es una gran amiga…- susurró llevándose instintivamente una mano al pecho, el chico se desilusionó mucho al no encontrar el cartucho de plata que le había obsequiado su amiga… pero claro, tenía sentido que al cruzar la puerta al más allá, todo lo terrenal se hubiese quedado en el mundo de los vivos _– lo siento Anzu-chan, prometí que lo atesoraría por siempre…-_ pensó con un poco de desilusión.

-"Hey"- la voz de Mana lo regresó a la realidad, su amiga tenía una expresión triste y fruncía los labios – "¡ahora estoy celosa!, pensé que tu mejor amiga era yo…"- le recriminó ofendida.

Atem la miró con dulzura- "Bueno Mana, no te recordaba…"-La chica le reviró el rostro y cerró los ojos enojada, el chico soltó una profunda carcajada y la tomó del brazo; indignada pero dispuesta a escuchar, la chica abrió un ojo y lo miró- "¡Pero apenas te vi en mis memorias supe tu nombre sin que me lo dijeras!"- a la chica se le pasó el enojo, su expresión se iluminó y soltó una risita- "Sabes que tú eres mi primera amiga… además ella es…"- Atem la soltó y miró hacia el suelo confundido- "Otro tipo de mejor amiga…"

-"Una que te gusta"- susurró Mana con una sonrisita, interrumpiéndolo- "Bueno, eso está bien entonces"- se llevó una palma a la boca para ocultar una risita y después continuó con una sonrisa pícara – "apruebo que tengas una 'mejor amiga' así…" – le sacó la lengua y después se puso seria- "aunque en verdad creo que deberías decirle algo Temmy…"

El chico reviró los ojos, se habían desviado demasiado del tema- "Mana"- La tomó por los hombros- "primero que nada, no me gusta"- se aclaró la garganta- "segundo, no es como que la voy a volver a ver…." _- Ellos están ahí, vivos… y yo aquí, muerto_- pensó con sentimientos encontrados y después continuó- "Al menos, espero que si la vuelvo a ver sea dentro de muchos años…"- enfocó sus ojos en la morena y se puso serio- "y tercero… ¿no dijiste que quedaba poco tiempo para algo?"

Los ojos aguamarina de Mana se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se cubría la boca con ambas manos en un gesto de susto, ¡se había distraído sacándole información a Atem sobre su vida amorosa!… o mejor dicho, falta de vida amorosa… _–Bueno, no puedo perder más tiempo-_ pensó mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante en una expresión que reflejaba bastante concentración. Pronto pudo ver en su mente la imagen del chico que se parecía bastante a su mejor amigo y de los guarda tumbas; Además, ahí estaban otros tres chicos que debían ser los demás amigos de Atem, entre ellos había una chica castaña, muy bonita y de ojos muy azules_…-ella debe ser-_…- pensó sonriente.

Atem miró confundido a su amiga, ¡¿y ahora que estaba haciendo?! –"¡Mana!"- la chica abrió los ojos del golpe perdiendo la conexión con su Ka. Bien, era hora de explicar cuando menos lo básico… así que enfocó su aguamarina mirada en la carmesí del joven rey, quien parecía irritado de nuevo…

Mana rió nerviosamente- "Está bien Atem, no me mires así, te explicaré"- la chica evitó la mirada penetrante de su amigo, esto era tan difícil de explicar- "hace tres mil años, cuando sellamos tu alma y a Zorc…"- la morena titubeó, no quería soltárselo de golpe tampoco…-

-"¿Sí?"- la animó Atem, intentando camuflar su inusual comportamiento impaciente.

La chica respiró hondo y nuevamente fijó su mirada en la de su mejor amigo- "La condición del hechizo de sellado, era que a cambio de sellar a Zorc, tenías que ofrecer tu alma junto a la suya y así ponerle fin a su plan de destrucción… ¿recuerdas?, usamos el tomo milenario para hacerlo y la mayoría de los hechizos de ahí requieren un sacrificio…"

Ahora la chica solo estaba repitiendo la misma cosa una y otra vez, el joven suspiró y después la interrumpió -"Claro, recuerdo la manera en la que morí Mana"- Era inusual en el ser impaciente, pero desde que llegó al más allá lo único que escuchaba era pretextos, evasivas, y su amiga le daba muchas largas al asunto. Ya era demasiado, quería saber que sucedía, y lo quería saber en ese mismo momento- "además, como te dije anteriormente, hace poco estuve en un mundo artificial que estuvo a punto de recrearla de una manera muy convincente…."- hizo una pausa y suspiró, algo aburrido, no entendía el punto de recordar algo tan desagradable- "¿A dónde quieres llegar?"- preguntó.

La morena simplemente continuó hablando e intento no ponerse nerviosa, estaba llegando a la parte que probablemente confundiría a su amigo –"Bueno… Lo que sucedió fue que tu alma dejo tu cuerpo para fundirse con el rompecabezas y…"

-"Nada que no sepa…"-susurró Atem estirando sus brazos. Tal vez si se hacía al aburrido Mana llegaría más rápido a la parte interesante…-

Ahora era la hechicera quien comenzaba a irritarse –"¡espera a que termine de hablar!"- exclamó Mana al tiempo que le daba un manotazo en la cabeza, Atem no lo vio venir.

-"¡Auch!"- el chico se llevó instintivamente una mano a la zona agredida- "¡Mana!"- exclamó mirándola con reproche.

-"¡Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi cetro en este momento para pegarte con él!"-gritó la chica enfurecida apretando los puños y cerrando fuertemente los ojos –"¡No estás escuchando Atem!"- abrió los ojos y lo miró con seriedad, el muchacho había reaccionado a la actitud de su amiga y ahora lo escuchaba con atención.- "Tu alma dejó tu cuerpo, pero tu cuerpo…"- la chica abrió la boca para continuar, pero se quedó muda unos instantes que le parecieron eternos a Atem…- _¿mi cuerpo?-_ pensó alarmado- _tres mil años después ya debe de estar…_- el chico se estremeció de sólo imaginárselo, pero aquellas palabras llamaron su atención…-

-"¿Qué pasó con mi cuerpo Mana?"- preguntó en un susurro.

La chica bajó la mirada y sonrió débilmente- "Tienes un alma demasiado fuerte Temmy… cuando todo terminó, el rompecabezas se hizo pedazos…"- la voz de Mana comenzó a quebrarse- "tomamos las partes y después… bueno, Seto Isis* y yo queríamos darte un funeral adecuado, nos acercamos a tu cuerpo… y entonces…" - El rostro de Mana se cubrió de lágrimas y comenzó a reír- "!Yo no lo podía creer¡, cuando me di cuenta… ¡pensé que estaba alucinando!"- exclamó levantando el rostro y sonriéndole a su amigo entre lágrimas.

Al muchacho le impactó mucho la reacción de su amiga, ella siempre había sido una persona muy emocional, pero sólo recordaba haberla visto así de alterada en dos ocasiones… cuando murió Mahado y cuando él mismo le anunció que se sacrificaría a sí mismo para realizar el hechizo de sellado.

–"Mana… ¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Atem con voz débil – "No llores Mana…"- susurró el chico

La muchacha se secó bruscamente las lágrimas con ambas manos y miró a su amigo con ojos enrojecidos pero con una gran sonrisa- "perdóname Temmy"- trató de regular su agitada respiración y lo tomó de un brazo- "No tienes idea de lo felices que nos sentimos en aquel momento al darnos cuenta de que tu corazón latía, a un ritmo mucho más débil, claro, pero… incluso respirabas…"

Los ojos de Atem se abrieron como platos- "¿Q-qué quieres decir?"- pronunció el chico, titubeando. ¿Acaso Mana le estaba diciendo que…

* * *

-"Atem…"-

Un silencio sepulcral sucedió al susurró desesperado de la chica. Definitivamente, si no lo hubiesen visto con sus propios ojos no lo creerían, ya que dentro del amplio sarcófago, cuidadosamente envuelto en la manta y sobre algunos cojines, se encontraba el cuerpo de Atem… Pero no era un cadáver embalsamado y lleno de vendas como los chicos se imaginaron… si no que, literalmente era Atem… Su apariencia era casi igual a como lo vieron en el mudo de las memorias, salvo algunas pequeñas diferencias; Su piel se veía trigueña clara a la luz del lugar, no tan oscura como en aquel mundo ni demasiado pálida como cuando era "el otro Yugi". Además, los mechones rubios que enmarcaban su rostro eran varios tonos más claros que los del pequeño Yugi y las puntas de su cabello eran de un rojo oscuro en vez de púrpuras; También daba la impresión de que era algunos centímetros más alto de lo que recordaban.

El muchacho se encontraba recostado en la posición tradicional que tendría un difunto rey egipcio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en cada muñeca llevaba un Anhk de oro resplandeciente atado con unas cintas que al parecer tenían una serie de inscripciones. Su pecho se encontraba desnudo salvo por la valona* de oro con incrustaciones de coralina y turquesa, cuyo seguro en forma de la cabeza de Ra servía también para sostener la larga y gruesa capa de lino color rojo vino que se extendía por debajo de todo su cuerpo hasta la altura de los tobillos; En la parte inferior de su cuerpo llevaba un shenti* blanco, largo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, con tenues líneas horizontales bordadas con hilo de oro sobre toda su longitud; El pliegue central de la prenda era de color rojo con bordes dorados y al centro tenía bordado con hilo de oro un gran Ankh. Un cinturón de oro e incrustaciones de lapislázuli con una hebilla ornamental en forma del ojo de Wadjet sostenía la prenda al cuerpo del muchacho un poco por debajo de la cintura. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias muy finas de papiro con tiras color cobre que se intersecaban perpendicularmente a la mitad del pie formando una letra "T". En ambos antebrazos portaba un simple brazalete de oro, también llamaban la atención los gruesos anillos en ambos dedos anulares, los cuales tenían unas finas incrustaciones de coralina que formaban un patrón triangular; Además, en su meñique izquierdo portaba un bonito anillo de un oro más claro que el resto que contaba con una incrustación central de lapislázuli en forma de lágrima. Este también era considerablemente más delgado y estilizado, como si hubiese sido fabricado para una chica.

Sus ojos se encontraban perfectamente delineados con Kohl negro, la gruesa línea se extendía por todo lo largo de los ojos del muchacho sobre la línea de las pestañas y terminaba en una pequeña punta triangular. Ambas orejas eran abrazadas por dos elaborados aretes en forma rectangular cuyo extremo superior era un pequeño Ankh. Por último, en su frente resplandecía la elaborada y poco convencional corona de oro con el ojo de Wadjet tallado al centro, la cual se extendía elegantemente a los costados de su cabeza hasta confundirse con los mechones rubios del muchacho.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de mirar atónitos el intacto cuerpo de su amigo, Jonouchi se aclaró la garganta.

Aquel sonido hizo que los integrantes de la expedición salieran de su ensimismamiento. Yugi se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se dio la vuelta hacia el rubio y Honda quienes miraban a los Ishtar esperando una explicación, Anzu se sobresaltó y se separó del sarcófago, podía sentir perfectamente la humedad en sus mejillas, ¿en qué momento había comenzado a llorar?; Por su parte, Ishizu intercambió algunas palabras con Rishid y Marik, y posteriormente clavó su mirada en Yugi, quien poco a poco se recuperaba de su silencioso llanto.

- "Ishizu-san"- logró articular Yugi- "¿tienes idea de que puede significar… esto?"- le lanzó una mirada rápida al cuerpo de su amigo.

La egipcia tomó aire y cerró los ojos, Rishid la tomó del hombro en señal de apoyo y Marik, quien más o menos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sonrió en dirección a su hermana mayor.

_-bien-_ pensó Ishizu abriendo los ojos de golpe –"Yugi, chicos…"- Todos enfocaron su atención en la morena- "Sé que esto puede sonar extraño e increíble… pero al leer algunas de las inscripciones en el pasillo anterior a esta cámara, habían ciertos datos que no me cuadraban… y al leer aquel pasaje en la pared"- señaló un punto lejano en la pared derecha que anteriormente estudió- "por fin comprendí… que lo que estábamos buscando era efectivamente esto"- lanzó una mirada rápida al sarcófago- "él es la razón por la cual estamos aquí…"

-"Pero…"- interrumpió Honda- "¿Qué significa?"-clavó su mirada en el cuerpo del faraón- "¿El… está…"

Ishizu negó con la cabeza, logrando que el chico detuviera sus cuestionamientos- "Permítanme que les explique"- se giró para hablar con Marik- "Préstame la cámara un momento por favor"- susurró al chico y este se la dio enseguida.

La muchacha encendió el dispositivo profesional de fotografía y se dirigió a los chicos- "Acérquense por favor"- Les indicó mientras buscaba la fotografía que quería enseñarles, los cuatro amigos se agruparon junto a ella.

La chica detuvo su búsqueda -"Esta es la fracción de pared en el pasillo que me causó bastante curiosidad"- expresó, señalando con un dedo la pantalla del aparato. Anzu reconoció la figura de Atem recostado y varias personas alrededor de él practicando alguna clase de magia, era la figura que ella había pensado se refería a la momificación, pero ahora que había mirado dentro del sarcófago, sabía que había estado equivocada con respecto al significado de los grabados- "La razón, como anteriormente les expliqué, es porque no muestran un proceso de momificación, si no que realizan un hechizo sobre un cuerpo que no está muerto".

Los chicos se exaltaron ante aquellas palabras- "Ishizu, entonces…"- comenzó Yugi, pero la morena, educadamente hizo una seña con su mano para indicarle que la dejara continuar- "llegaré pronto a eso Yugi"- susurró.

El chico asintió un poco apenado, pero no podía evitar ser impaciente en un momento como ese, incluso podía sentir la angustia de Anzu, quien respiraba muy rápido y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. También era evidente la desesperación de Jonouchi y el estrés de Honda; El primero jalaba nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello, incluso se había arrancado varias hebras en su frustración mientras que el segundo movía una rodilla impacientemente. Claro, era de entenderse, estaban ante el cuerpo de un amigo y no sabían exactamente qué significaba, y mientras no lo supieran, no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo… Pero al parecer ya no tendría que esperar mucho para enterarse. A pesar de sentirse desesperados, frustrados e impotentes, todos guardaron silencio.

La chica cambió de foto, en la pantalla digital se mostraba un texto en hierático, el original se encontraba en el centro de la pared derecha de aquel gran salón –"Estas inscripciones que relatan el heroico sacrificio del faraón utilizan un lenguaje poético, por eso, tenía que verificar el contenido del sarcófago por mí misma, ya que existía la posibilidad de que lo estuviese malinterpretando… pero, ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos, ya no me queda duda…"

-"hermana…"- susurró Marik, ansioso por que su hermana soltara por completo la verdad sobre Atem.

Ishizu tomó aire y prosiguió, mirando a los chicos – "Ustedes ya saben que en su época, el faraón realizó un gran sacrificio que consistió en sellar su propia alma junto al demonio Zorc en los artículos del milenio a la vez que perdió todos sus recuerdos". - Ishizu hizo una pausa para tomar aire, todos la miraban expectantes – "pero según este texto, después de que el faraón realizó el hechizo de sellado sobre sí mismo, su cuerpo quedó completamente intacto…"- la egipcia estudió cuidadosamente las miradas de los cuatro chicos frente a ella, al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente clara ya que seguían mirándola esperando una explicación, así que continuó- "La persona que escribió ese texto, probablemente un escriba bajo la supervisión del faraón Seto, sucesor de Atem, lo explicó de esta manera"- la chica miró la pantalla de la cámara y comenzó a traducir el texto para los chicos-

"_El cuerpo no es más que el contenedor terrenal de la sustancia eterna. Al morir las personas dejan atrás el cuerpo terrenal, pues este finito es, y el alma, infinita es; Pero cada alma posee una fuerza diferente a las demás, y el alma de nuestro faraón poderosa es; su fuerza interior, enorme es, pues aunque poderoso es el hechizo que lo aprisionó, no logró arrebatar por completo aquel débil latido de su corazón. En el lugar de su descanso eterno, el faraón Atem, hijo del faraón Ankamkanon esperando que su alma sea liberada se encuentra…"_

Jonouchi bufó-"Genial… ¡no entendí nada!, los egipcios no sabían escribir o que…"-

Honda tronó la lengua- "Que alguien se lo traduzca por favor"- susurró el castaño mirando burlonamente a Jonouchi, pero en realidad esperaba que alguien les explicara a ambos porque a él tampoco le quedaba claro.

Ishizu se dispuso a decir algo pero Yugi dio un paso al frente –"C-creo que significa"- comenzó algo inseguro- "que al realizar el hechizo, por alguna razón… el alma de Atem no se selló por completo… y por eso, una chispa de vida se aferró a su cuerpo…"-terminó el chico en un susurro.

Anzu inhaló violentamente y pudo sentir como su corazón se saltaba un latido. Sus amigos la miraron preocupados por un segundo, pero la chica tenía la mirada clavada en Atem… ¿sería todo esto alguna clase de sueño cruel inducido por el estrés del duelo y las emociones tan intensas que había experimentado durante la mañana?; La muchacha se pellizcó la pierna con su mano izquierda en un intento de no pensar tonterías y concentrar su atención en las palabras de Ishizu, no era momento para sentirse de esa manera, lo que estaba sucediendo era muy real…podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas al mismo tiempo que una pizca de terror la invadía; Por una parte le estaban diciendo que Atem no había muerto hace tres mil años, pero por otro lado… ¿se quedaría eternamente en ese estado?... estuvo a punto de vocalizar sus inquietudes, pero Ishizu le tocó el brazo ligeramente, reclamando su atención.

- "Anzu, aquellas imágenes del pasillo que estabas observando…"- La egipcia regresó a la primera fotografía que les había enseñado y segundos después señaló hacia los textos tallados en hierático que había estado observando antes de que Anzu descubriera el sarcófago- "Están explicadas con más detalle en aquella pared"- los chicos miraron rápidamente hacia donde la morena señalaba, la muchacha siguió con su explicación- "Como les dije antes, lo que la imagen muestra realmente no es un rito funerario como puede parecer, en realidad las personas alrededor del faraón son un grupo de médicos reales y varios hechiceros realizando una especie de magia medicinal, que al parecer crearía una especie de barrera conservadora alrededor del cuerpo de Atem, evitando que este falleciera a causa del débil estado en el que se encontraba"- los chicos la miraron incrédulos- "se puede decir que para el cuerpo del faraón el tiempo se detuvo hace tres mil años…" - Ishizu enfocó su vista en intacto cuerpo de Atem, sus hermanos se habían reunido junto al sarcófago y lo estudiaban con cuidado, sin atreverse a tocarlo- "Al parecer el faraón Seto y varias personas de la corte tenían la esperanza de resolver el rompecabezas para así librarlo de su encarcelamiento y de alguna manera que no explican aquí adentro, poder guiar el alma de Atem de nuevo a su cuerpo...

El silencio reinó en la cámara durante unos cuantos segundos, solamente se escucharon los pasos de Ishizu quien tomó lugar junto a sus hermanos cerca del sarcófago.

-"En pocas palabras…"-susurró Ishizu mirando el rostro de Atem.

-"Él está dormido…"- interrumpió Anzu con voz rasposa, todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia la chica, quien mantuvo su mirada fija en la de la egipcia, esperando que esta confirmara sus palabras-

* * *

Atem miraba a su amiga, en su interior se desprendían un millón de emociones que ni siquiera podía nombrar, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso Mana le estaba diciendo que estaba vivo?

-"¡Tu cuerpo no estaba muerto Atem!"- exclamó la morena, se había serenado bastante, pero aún podían verse los restos de lágrimas en su rostro- "todos los médicos, magos y hechiceros de la corte trataron de encontrar una explicación…" - agregó la chica con seriedad- "parecía como si estuvieras en un sueño muy profundo del que nunca fueras a despertar, ¡pero no tenía sentido! Porque yo misma fui testigo de cómo completabas el sellado pronunciando tu nombre y derramando sangre…"

Atem guardó silencio, esperando que la chica continuara, todo aquello era muy difícil de asimilar…

-"Cada día que pasaba, tu ritmo cardíaco se volvía más lento, eso nos obligó a despertar al maestro Mahado, quien seguía débil de la lucha contra Zorc…"- continuó Mana con voz muy bajita- "Fue con su ayuda que pude sentirlo Temmy…"

-"¿Qué cosa?"-susurró Atem, su voz se escuchaba rasposa y cargada de emociones que no podía explicar.

Mana lo miró con comprensión y suspiró, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo –"Tu alma no se selló por completo dentro del rompecabezas, una parte de ella, se quedó dentro de tu cuerpo…"- Mana sonrió y varias lágrimas dejaron sus ojos, pero al instante su expresión se tornó seria y sombría- "pero ya habíamos desperdiciado mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a tu condición, tu cuerpo estaba muriendo lentamente… pero el maestro Mahado fue rápido y me indicó lo que debía de hacer; Al ser su aprendiz, era muy probable que tuviese éxito, y gracias a su inteligencia, el apoyo de Seto y de Isis, y gracias a los dioses…"

La chica lo tomó por los brazos- "Realicé un hechizo Temmy, uno que te conservaría hasta que alguien liberara tu alma, y entonces, tu podrías regresar…"

-"¡Pero Mana!"- exclamó Atem confundido – "sabíamos que lo más probable era que para cuando alguien resolviera el rompecabezas nuestra época ya habría pasado…"

Mana lo soltó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos- "en esa época"- comenzó con voz débil- "yo lo había perdido todo"- lo miró a los ojos, Atem nunca había visto tan triste a su mejor amiga, que siempre irradiaba felicidad- "podía hablar con Mahado, pero, no era lo mismo que tenerlo junto a mí todo el tiempo… ser la portadora del anillo del milenio era también una carga demasiado pesada Temmy… yo… podía sentir la maldad dentro de él, estaba muy deprimida y además, tenía la esperanza de que… de que alguien pudiese armar el rompecabezas y te pudiese liberar, y no solo yo… Seto también lo intentó, Incluso Isis… todos los matemáticos y eruditos más reconocidos lo intentaron, pero nadie lo logró…"- La chica lo miró apenada- "Yo solo quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta Temmy…"- la chica sonrió débilmente entre lágrimas, a Atem se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Mana había sufrido bastante… La muerte de Mahado la había destrozado y él, su mejor amigo, prácticamente se autodestruyó no mucho tiempo después. Definitivamente todos habían perdido demasiado en esa guerra contra la oscuridad- "No podía cruzarme de brazos y verte morir…"- terminó la chica entre lágrimas.

-"Mana"- habló Atem con voz entrecortada-"Entonces eso significa que…"

-"Tu cuerpo sigue vivo hasta el día de hoy, está en tu tumba, dentro de tu sarcófago"- dijo Mana sin rodeos mientras trataba de componer su expresión- "tiene un hechizo que lo conserva vivo, no es muy difícil de romper… la manera de terminar con el hechizo es bastante sencilla de hecho…"

-"Entonces…- a Atem no le importó interrumpir a su amiga, la confusión en su ser hablaba por sí misma- "Si Yugi resolvió el rompecabezas… ¿Cómo es que…"- el chico ni sabía por dónde empezar, aquello era demasiado para asimilar de un momento a otro- "Y si estoy ahí entonces… ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí…"

Mana suspiró, el chico la miró expectante- "Era prácticamente imposible revelártelo por mí misma si no estábamos en el mismo mundo, tenía que decírtelo cara a cara… entonces, tuve que dejar que tu estancia en la tierra siguiera su ciclo natural… el predestinado y el que estaba escrito; Te volviste una misma identidad con la persona que resolvió el rompecabezas justo como Isis predijo… El secreto de tu cuerpo era algo que no podíamos revelar mediante las escrituras, hubiese sido peligroso si alguien te hubiese descubierto antes de ser armado el rompecabezas… por eso, el secreto fue pasado de generación en generación de manera oral y al parecer el predecesor de los guarda tumbas que te guiaron, no tuvo tiempo de explicárselo a sus sucesores antes de morir… Lo cual complicó aún más las cosas, pero de cualquier manera era necesario que tu misión la cumplieses siendo una misma entidad con Yugi…"

-"Y Mahado"- la interrumpió con voz entrecortada- "No está aquí porque…"

-"El prometió servir a tu alma para toda la eternidad"- Mana lo miró con una sonrisa triste- "si tu alma no descansa, la suya tampoco…"- bajó la mirada un momento y después volvió a mirarlo, Atem se disponía a preguntar algo y la chica lo captó- "y antes de que preguntes, no fuiste juzgado por los dioses obviamente por que no has muerto…"-

Atem la miraba atontado. No sabía cómo sentirse, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido… por una parte, podría contactar a Yugi y a los demás… El chico bajó la mirada, ¿lo aceptarían sus amigos?, ¿No sería… extraño para ellos?, y… ¿qué había de sus padres? Apenas se había reencontrado con su madre, también anhelaba pasar tiempo con su padre… incluso deseaba pasar tiempo con la hiperactiva Mana, con su serio y extremadamente mal humorado primo Seto, visitar a Mahado y liberarlo de aquella promesa… por otro lado, vivir la vida no sonaba mal, se había sellado poco después de cumplir los dieciséis…

-"Debes despertar"-la triste voz de Mana lo sacó de sus pensamientos- "Es mejor ahora que tus amigos viven… sé que Yugi es como familia para ti por la manera en la que hablaste de él hoy, tienes a tus otros amigos que saben de ti y también viviste con ellos cosas divertidas y especiales… está la chica que te gusta y…"

Atem sonrió levemente- "No empieces…"

Mana sonrió y lo golpeó de manera juguetona en el hombro –"Es mi última oportunidad de molestarte en mucho tiempo Temmy…"-después, su expresión volvió a ser seria- "¿Entiendes porque ahora es un buen momento? si alguien te llegase a descubrir pasado otro milenio, estarías completamente sólo…"

* * *

Ishizu asintió –"Se podría decir que está en un estado de sueño muy profundo"- Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad entre ellos y sin decir ninguna palabra, se agruparon alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo, la egipcia continuó con su explicación – "Puedo deducir, que su actual estado es uno muy similar a lo que significaría encontrarse en un estado de coma…"

-"Él está realmente vivo"- susurró Yugi con incredulidad, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Atem- "Podría jurar que escucho… el latido de su corazón…"- El chico sintió como alguien apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los llorosos ojos de Jonouchi- "¡esto es genial!"- exclamó el rubio con voz algo quebrada; Honda le pasó un brazo por el cuello de manera juguetona y miró a Atem con una expresión parecida a la de Jonouchi. Anzu se acomodó junto a Yugi y lo tomó por el brazo buscando equilibrar su cuerpo debilitado por culpa del hambre, cansancio y emociones encontradas. El chico levantó el rostro y pudo observar a la castaña limpiarse algunas lágrimas traicioneras mientras observaba a Atem con una muy leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero enseguida, esa expresión se volvió sombría… El chico de los ojos violetas podía sentir temblar la mano de la chica mientras esta apretaba con fuerza su brazo.

-"¿Hay alguna manera de… despertarlo entonces?"- preguntó Anzu rápidamente con voz temblorosa- "¿Qué tal si no podemos?..."- la chica tragó saliva y apretó un poco más fuerte el brazo de Yugi. El chico no emitió sonido de queja alguno, si no que con su brazo libre acarició suavemente la mano que lo apretaba ferozmente – "¿y si no nos recuerda?..."-agregó la chica con amargura.

-"Anzu"- la llamó Yugi, la chica lo miró con ojos temblorosos – "Todo estará bien"- le dijo sonriendo- "Debe de haber alguna manera de despertarlo"- el chico enfocó sus grandes ojos violetas en los Ishtar- "¿verdad?"- preguntó con esperanzas

Ishizu frunció los labios- "Los escritos no hablan de una manera específica de hacerlo…"- los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros con preocupación- "Pero…"- agregó la morena, todos la miraron nuevamente con atención, pero fue Marik quien continuó las palabras de su hermana sonriendo insolentemente.

-"Mientras buscábamos pistas en las paredes de la cámara, Rishid descubrió algo interesante detrás de ese velo"- dijo el muchacho señalando la pared del fondo de la cámara, tan solo a unos cuantos metros detrás del sarcófago-

Los cuatro amigos dirigieron su mirada rápidamente al fragmento de pared que anteriormente había estado oculto tras unas cortinas blancas. Anzu recordaba vagamente que Rishid había corrido aquel velo para dejar al descubierto aquella parte de la cámara pero al ver el impactante contenido del sarcófago, había olvidado por completo preguntar sobre la pared y su significado. Aquella parte de la pared era en realidad una réplica a menor escala de la puerta que supuestamente había enviado a Atem al más allá, pero no por eso era menos impresionante y monumental, ya que esta nacía desde la línea que marcaba la división del suelo con la pared y terminaba justo antes de comenzar el techo. La castaña estaba casi segura de que los jeroglíficos tallados sobre esta formaban el mismo patrón que en la del templo bajo tierra en Kul Elna; De igual manera, la puerta recién descubierta tenía el ojo de Wadjet grabado en bajo relieve justo en el centro. Además, toda la puerta, incluyendo el marco de esta, estaba matizada con una fina capa de oro al igual que el resto de la habitación.

-"Una puerta al más allá"-señaló Rishid- "Casi todas las tumbas de la época cuentan con una, la majestuosidad depende de la clase social por supuesto".

-"Lo curioso"- agregó Ishizu, moviéndose para quedar frente a los chicos- "Es la orientación del conjunto puerta-sarcófago, normalmente casi no se encuentra esta disposición y sólo puede interpretarse de una manera…"

Yugi fue el primero en salir de su ensimismamiento después de varios segundos de mirar la puerta y asimilar cuidadosamente las palabras de Ishizu- "Debemos de encontrar una manera de comunicarnos con él… De atraer a su alma hacia nosotros de nuevo…"

Ishizu miró a Yugi con una sonrisa- "Me quitaste las palabras de la boca Yugi, el cuerpo de Atem se encuentra justo frente a la puerta, ya que de esa manera, su recorrido de vuelta a este mundo sea… más sencillo, por así decirlo"- la chica lo miró interesada al igual que sus demás amigos- "¿Se te ocurre algo?"-

Yugi frunció el ceño, en ese preciso instante no se le ocurría nada, ¿Cómo podía llegar al corazón de su otro yo cuando estaba tan lejos?...- "Tiene que haber alguna manera…"- susurró al mismo tiempo que su vista se enfocaba en Anzu. La chica miraba fijamente al muchacho que dormía pacíficamente en el sarcófago e inconscientemente seguía tomando a Yugi por un brazo mientras que su mano libre se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de Atem; Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que estaba a casi nada de tocar su mejilla, la chica retiraba su mano bruscamente. Yugi no sabía si lo hacía porque estaba asustada y le daba miedo lo que pudiese pasar o si era porque alguna fuerza externa repelía su cercanía… Estaba a punto de preguntarle a la chica cuando…

-"Qué tal si…"- La voz de Jonouchi hizo que Anzu soltara a Yugi y retirara por completo su mano del sarcófago. La chica se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía su voz y se encontró de frente con los ojos chocolate del rubio que la miraban fijamente y parecían estudiar su comportamiento, al parecer el chico no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta hasta ese instante, pues desvió su mirada de la de la castaña y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban esperando a que continuara.

-"¿Se te ocurre algo, Jonouchi-kun?"- preguntó Yugi esperanzado.

-"¿Ah?"- el chico los miró y pasó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza nerviosamente.

-"Dijiste 'que tal si…'"- le recordó Honda con una media sonrisa- "¿Tienes alguna idea?, deberías soltarlo si es así… cualquier cosa que pueda funcionar…"- le comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio desvió la mirada- "Bueno, en realidad…"- susurró algo apenado.

-"Dinos, Jonouchi-kun" -lo animó Yugi con una leve sonrisa.

El aludido se encogió de hombros –"Bueno, si insisten…"- miró a la castaña –"Hey Anzu"- la chica le devolvió la mirada con seriedad y el rubio esbozó una pícara sonrisa- "Al ver como mirabas a Atem, se me ocurrió…"- bajó un poco la voz y señaló el cuerpo del faraón- "¿Qué tal si te acercas y lo besas?..."

La castaña se quedó impávida durante unos segundos y al asimilar lo que su amigo había dicho se llevó una mano a la frente y su otra mano se cerró en un puño de una manera tan fuerte que los que se encontraban cerca de ella pudieron escuchar el tronar de sus huesos. -¡Jonouchi…!- susurró con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Sabía que debía estar ruborizada hasta las orejas y no negaba que había estado observando a Atem de una manera algo soñadora, pero no era eso solamente, también había notado algo extraño…

Mientras tanto los demás presentes dejaron escapar expresiones de incredulidad, Jonouchi rió maliciosamente y se encogió de hombros- "Sabía que no les gustaría…"-

Marik tosió varias veces en un intento de camuflar su risa y se escondió detrás de Rishid, quien parecía divertido pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener una expresión neutral. Ishizu miró el suelo sintiendo vergüenza ajena por Anzu. Yugi se sonrojó hasta las orejas al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia sus pies, y Honda se llevó una mano a la frente, pero no pudo reprimir la carcajada que salió de sus labios.

- "¿Pues así pasa en las películas no?, La princesa despierta de su largo sueño gracias a un beso del príncipe" – comentó Jonouchi entre risas nerviosas- "Sólo que aquí sería al revés…"

-"¡Este no es un cuento de hadas!"- exclamó la chica, exasperada y avergonzada, levantando un puño de manera amenazante- "Esta es una situación real y seria, Jonouchi"- el rubio dio dos pasos hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda contra el altar, temeroso del puño de su amiga.

-"No es mala idea"- opinó Honda entre toses y risas ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de la usualmente dulce castaña.

Yugi alzó la vista y rápidamente se interpuso entre la chica y sus dos amigos –"Creo que has visto demasiadas películas con Shizuka-chan últimamente, Jonouchi-Kun"- Exclamó Yugi con una risa nerviosa.

Anzu hizo un puchero y miró discretamente el rostro de Atem mientras rozaba con sus yemas el borde del sarcófago; Un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas y escondió su rostro tras su flequillo_- Pensándolo bien parece todo un príncipe así vestido, con su capa… él es hermoso- _pensó la chica al admirar el torso delgado pero bien formado del faraón, tenía unas cicatrices aquí y ahí, pero eso solo lo hacía lucir más atractivo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y rápidamente desvió la mirada pues sentía como su rostro ardía de la vergüenza y no quería que los chicos lo notasen, aunque seguramente lo atribuirían a que seguía enojada por las ocurrencias de Jonouchi.

Marik por fin dejó de ocultarse tras Rishid y los tres Ishtar se acercaron a los chicos al ver que la castaña se había tranquilizado –"¿acaso Atem te parece una princesa de cuento?"-preguntó el menor de los hermanos- "Creo que si el faraón te hubiese escuchado estarías en muchos problemas Jonouchi, tienes suerte de que esté dormido"- terminó Marik entre suaves risas ganándose una mueca por parte de Jonouchi y una mirada amenazadora por parte de Ishizu- "Es hora de ponerse serios de nuevo Marik…"-susurró su hermana con voz seria e imponente.

El rubio egipcio rio nerviosamente- "Ella asusta bastante cuando se enoja"- le susurró a su hermano mayor, quien lo tomó por los hombros –"no más que usted, Marik-sama"- le contestó el corpulento muchacho. Ambos sonrieron e Ishizu se aclaró la garganta mientras los miraba con ojos serios a ambos, los dos se hicieron a los que no vieron nada y desviaron su mirada hacia Jonouchi, quien se disculpaba.

-"Vamos chicos"- el rubio sonrió hacia sus tres amigos quienes negaban con la cabeza, derrotados- "Tal vez esa no fue una muy buena idea, en realidad lo dije porque pienso que para despertar, Atem necesita que lleguemos a su corazón por medio de alguna acción que le recuerde que aquí hay gente a la que le importa lo que pase con él, y tal vez con eso podríamos atraer su alma hacia nosotros…."- susurró el muchacho, su expresión de tornó de alegre a bastante seria y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yugi, el chico lo miró fijamente mientras asimilaba sus palabras- _una acción que le llegue al corazón… demostrarle…-_

* * *

Atem se estremeció, por supuesto que no quería despertar en un mundo en el que se encontrase completamente sólo… la soledad lo aterraba…

-"Comprendo"- susurró Atem mirando las estrellas- "¿Cómo sucederá?... ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?..."-preguntó

-"Tus amigos están en tu tumba en este momento"- el chico la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- "Mahado y yo, por medio de la Maga oscura, los recibimos… así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, ellos estarán bien… ahora mismo están buscando la manera de despertarte"- la chica sonrió dulcemente a su confundido amigo- "Al parecer no necesitarán de mi ayuda para lograrlo…"

El chico simplemente asintió. Vería a su Aibou de nuevo, a Jonouchi-Kun, Honda-kun y a Anzu-chan, y si ellos estaban ahí en su tumba, era porque lo aceptaban de nuevo en sus vidas. Pero por otro lado…

-"Atem"- la morena lo tomó del brazo- "todos estábamos esperándote y es difícil para nosotros verte partir de nuevo… todos queríamos actuar normal mientras estuvieses aquí…no despedirnos de ti apenas llegabas…"- le explicó la morena con lágrimas en los ojos

No le gustaba que le guardaran secretos, pero podía entenderlo –"Mana…"-

La chica se limpió violentamente las lágrimas de los ojos y miró las estrellas- "Son hermosas en este mundo… ¿Recuerdas que de niños nos colábamos a las torres de astronomía a ver los estudios sobre las estrellas?... Tú, Mahado y yo…."- sonrió débilmente- "El maestro Siamun nos decía, que las personas que dejaban el mundo de los vivos nos cuidarían siempre desde las estrellas…" - La chica lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- "Es mi turno de observarte desde lo alto Temmy"- Atem sentía un nudo en la garganta, no quería llorar frente a Mana, pero todo esto era tan repentino- "Mahado y yo siempre estaremos junto a ti…"

Aquellas palabras solo aumentaron el dolor en su pecho- "Mana"- le respondió con voz quebrada- "Él no tiene que pasar por esto, mi misión se ha terminado… el debería de estar aquí contigo, siempre…"

La chica negó con la cabeza y semblante sombrío- "Él es un hombre de palabra, mientras tú vivas, el no descansará… él se negó a que yo me fusionara con la maga oscura…-

-"Él lo hace porque le importas…"- susurró Atem

La chica lo miró y asintió sonriente- "Lo sé"- bajó su mirada un momento- "Temmy…"

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Atem con voz cansada.

La muchacha lo miró de nuevo, sacó sus piernas del estanque y las rodeó con sus brazos- "Prométeme que… siempre serás mi mejor amigo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase ni que tan lejos estés… no te olvides de mí ni de Mahado…"- pidió la chica.

Atem frunció los labios y después le sonrió- "No tienes que pedirme eso, jamás podría olvidarles… les agradezco tanto que siempre hayan estado a mi lado, aunque no pudiese recordarlos, siempre le tuve un cariño especial al mago oscuro y a la maga oscura…"

La chica estiró las piernas de nuevo y sonrió-"No tienes que agradecerlo Temmy, ¡somos amigos!"-exclamó la chica- "Nuestra amistad rompe las barreras del tiempo, así como tu amistad con Yugi y tus demás amigos del presente…"

El muchacho sonrió. Se sentía muy afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos en ambos mundos…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Honda se acercó cautelosamente al sarcófago y acercó una mano al interior de este con el propósito de tocar los brazos de Atem-"¿Qué demonios?..."-

Anzu alzó la mirada y se acercó rápidamente al chico- "¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Es como si hubiese una barrera invisible a su alrededor, puedo sentir la energía…"-le susurró a la chica, quien asintió con rapidez-

-"¡Lo mismo sentí hace unos momentos cuando intenté tocarlo! Pesé que era mi imaginación o que simplemente retiraba mi mano inconscientemente…"- dijo Anzu.

-_Campo de energía…esa debe ser la barrera de la que hablaban los escritos… eso es lo que lo mantiene vivo…_- pensó Yugi. Su mirada se fijó en el cuerpo de su amigo, trató de concentrarse solamente en él y dejar de escuchar las voces de los otros presentes, cerró los ojos… y de pronto, lo sintió, la presencia de su otro yo… su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez y abrió los ojos de golpe-

-"¡LO TENGO!"- exclamó Yugi mientras se acercaba con rapidez, todos le prestaron atención al instante. El chico posicionó la palma de su mano en el punto donde sentía que provenía la energía- "Al concentrarme en la energía que recorre al sarcófago, pude sentir la presencia de Atem…"- Yugi movió su palma justo encima de donde se encontraban los brazos de Atem con los dos Ankh atados a sus muñecas… Al instante, estos emitieron un brillo dorado que fue tan intenso que los cegó como si se hubiese tratado de un flash de una cámara fotográfica.

-"Me parece que aquella barrera mágica proviene de esos Ankh"- comentó Ishizu acercándose al sarcófago un poco más.

Rishid asintió- "Pienso de la misma manera Ishizu-sama…"

Yugi se paró derecho y recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes –"¡Sé lo que tenemos que hacer!"-

-"Te escuchamos Yug, de ninguna manera dejaremos a nuestro amigo así, ¡tiene que vivir la vida!"- exclamó Jonouchi tomando el hombro de su amigo.

-"Lo despertaremos a como dé lugar…"- susurró Anzu.

Honda asintió- "¡por supuesto!"- exclamó elevando un puño en el aire.

-"Bien"- Yugi asintió- "En el mundo de las memorias, conseguimos que el nombre de Atem apareciera en el cartucho concentrándonos y recordando los jeroglíficos que habíamos visto aquí en esta cámara…"- la mirada de Yugi se volvió segura y decidida- "Si nos concentramos en Atem, en lo que hemos pasado junto a él… y en nuestro deseo de que despierte al tiempo que centramos nuestra atención en la barrera mágica… tal vez podamos atraer a su alma…"

-"¿Pero no crees que lo del cartucho haya sido a causa de que estábamos en un tablero de RPG* y podíamos lograr cosas imposibles como volar con sólo pensarlas?"- respondió Honda, cabizbajo.

Anzu negó con la cabeza- "¿Recuerdan cuando pudimos entrar al rompecabezas gracias a nuestro deseo de ayudar a Atem?"- Honda y Jonouchi asintieron- "Estas cosas son posibles chicos, no podemos perder las esperanzas ahora, lo hemos logrado en el pasado…"- terminó la chica, tratando de infundirle ánimos tanto a sus amigos como a ella misma… estaba de acuerdo con Yugi. _–Si hay alguna manera de despertar a Atem, es esta-_ pensó la chica.

Al parecer sus palabras hicieron efecto en los corazones de sus amigos.

-"¡Claro!"- exclamó Jonouchi- "¡Como cuando logramos interponernos entre Pegasus y los pensamientos de Atem en el reino de duelistas…!"

- "¡y también encontramos la verdadera cámara mental de Atem por el simple deseo de ayudarlo!"- agregó Honda.

Los Ishtar se miraron y sonrieron entre ellos, la amistad y la unidad sí que podían lograr cosas impresionantes…

-"¡Podemos hacerlo!"- exclamó Yugi- "¡Vamos a tomarnos de las manos como lo hicimos antes de entrar al rompecabezas!"- Yugi tomó con su mano derecha a Jonouchi y su otra mano la acercó con cuidado a la barrera protectora, de modo que sentía la energía fluir a través de sus yemas. Honda tomó la mano derecha de Jonouchi y con su izquierda tomó la pequeña mano de Anzu. La chica imitó a Yugi y descansó su mano derecha sobre la barrera, justo sobre los brazos de Atem.

-"Esa es una excelente idea chicos"- comentó Ishizu al ver que los muchachos trataban de sentir a Atem por medio de la magia- "Nosotros también deseamos que el faraón despierte, estaremos apoyándolos con nuestros buenos pensamientos"- expresó haciendo una reverencia. Marik y Rishid se acercaron a su hermana y se acomodaron frente al grupo de amigos donde tuviesen una buena perspectiva de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yugi sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia-"Gracias Ishizu-san, Marik-kun, Rishid-san"-después se dirigió a sus amigos- "Vamos a concentrarnos en Atem… En los momentos que hemos pasado con él y en cuanto nos gustaría que esté con nosotros de nuevo"- sugirió Yugi cerrando los ojos, al verlo, los demás lo imitaron y asintiendo cerraron los ojos igual.

Los chicos pusieron todo su empeño en recordar aquellos momentos que pasaron junto a Atem, tanto los buenos y felices como los no tan buenos y un tanto tristes. Se imaginaron que era necesario recordar hasta los momentos dolorosos para hacer contacto con el alma de su amigo. Yugi apretó su palma con fuerza sobre la barrera invisible que mantenía con vida el cuerpo de Atem, tratando de hacer contacto con su alma en donde sea que esta estuviese… dentro de su mente se reprodujeron rápidamente toda clase de momentos que pasó con Atem, desde sus aventuras durante los torneos en busca de sus memorias hasta días normales en los que jugaban algún juego para matar el tiempo dentro de sus recámaras mentales y conversaban de cosas normales, como si fueran dos hermanos… Anzu hacía lo mismo. Por su mente pasaron incontables imágenes de todos los momentos que había pasado con Atem, como sus dos "no citas", sus pláticas sobre el futuro, incluso momentos en los que no le gustaba pensar… como el dolor que sintió al ver a Atem derrotado por perder a Yugi y las ganas que tenía de sacarlo de su depresión… también recordó la horrible punzada de dolor que sintió en su pecho cuando le confirmaron que Atem tenía que seguir su camino hacia el otro mundo…

Pero había algo que los cuatro susurraban al mismo tiempo que pensaban cosas diferentes.

-"Regresa Atem, despierta"-

X

* * *

Mana dejó de sonreír abruptamente y lo miró con seriedad, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que advertirle…

-"En tan solo unos instantes, sentirás que te desvaneces…- el chico abrió la boca, pero su amiga levantó una palma en señal de que la dejara continuar- "Yo le avisaré a tus padres, a Seto y a los demás que todo salió conforme a lo planeado…"

El chico asintió, pero Mana todavía tenía algo que decirle –"Atem estás yéndote para vivir una vida normal… pero escúchame bien"-

-"Te escucho…"- contestó el joven rey.

La morena suspiró, esto no le iba a gustar a su amigo –"Lo más probable es que no recuerdes esta conversación hasta pasado algún tiempo…"

Los ojos de Atem se abrieron como platos –"¡¿Qué?!"- exclamó alarmado- "¿entonces de que sirve que me hayas dicho todo?"- la miró entre enojado y asustado- "Sabes que odio olvidar las cosas"

Mana hizo una mueca, _- Que irónico-_ pensó. – "Tranquilo, los recuerdos irán surgiendo poco a poco, de manera parecida a como han ido regresando tus recuerdos de hace tres mil años… recuerda que ningún ser viviente debería saber cómo es el más allá hasta que muere… pero tú eres especial"- le guiñó un ojo en la misma manera que lo hacía la maga oscura- "te aseguro que lo recordarás, por eso necesito que me pongas atención…"

Atem decidió no cuestionarla-"Está bien…"

La chica lo miró con seriedad y lo señaló con su índice derecho –"No olvides quien eres… aunque el peligro ya haya pasado, tienes que estar pendiente de aquel sello tuyo…"- la chica acercó su dedo y tocó levemente el hueso de la cadera del muchacho. Él, instintivamente se llevó una mano a aquel lugar.

-"Eso es cosa del pasado…"- contestó revirando los ojos.

La chica negó con la cabeza –"No podemos estar seguros… recuerda el gran poder que guardas en tu interior, no puedes descuidarte… en parte tengo la teoría de que gracias a eso no moriste…"

Atem escuchaba con atención las palabras de su amiga, pero de un momento a otro, se sintió extremadamente cansado… sus párpados le pesaban y sentía que su cuerpo flotaba.

-"Es hora"- susurró Mana. El cuerpo de Atem empezó a verse transparente, su capa se elevó en el aire y comenzó a fragmentarse en trozos, los cuales desaparecían unos tras otros al mezclarse con una fuerte corriente de aire que los rodeaba; Pronto, lo mismo comenzó a sucederle al cuerpo del chico- "Adiós Temmy…"- se despidió en voz bajita mientras presenciaba como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo se desintegraba lentamente para volverse poco a poco una misma entidad con el aire a su alrededor.

-"Adiós Mana"- susurró el chico, sintiendo como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento- "dile a mis padres que los amo…"

La chica asintió con una sonrisa triste

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

X

Todos estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no escucharon el sonido de la puerta del más allá abriéndose débilmente por la mitad, pero sí pudieron sentir el viento descomunal que provino de la misma, el cual les sacudió los cabellos violentamente y los ensordeció varios segundos. También se escuchó claramente el sonido de varios objetos cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Todos sentían curiosidad pero no querían arriesgarse a romper su concentración, así que simplemente se tomaron con más fuerza por las manos. Anzu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pero ignoró la sensación y mantuvo su mano derecha tocando firmemente la barrera…. podía sentir como aquel viento los envolvía, arremolinándose alrededor de ellos… Los Ishtar miraban con asombro como los chicos eran envueltos por aquel tornado de energía luminosa que elevaba sus cabellos y sacudía sus ropas.

-"Vamos viejo, a que ni siquiera sabes que estás vivo… despierta…"- susurró Jonouchi

_-Despierta faraón, esa siesta que te estás tomando es demasiado larga, no queremos que te vuelvas un holgazán como Jonouchi _- pensó Honda

-_Mou hitori no boku, tendrás una vida normal, sé que muy en el fondo querías eso, despierta…_- pensaba desesperado Yugi.

-"No nos iremos sin ti, despierta por favor…Atem…"- sollozó muy bajito Anzu

En pocos segundos, Yugi y Anzu sintieron como sus manos traspasaban el campo invisible que envolvía al chico y como consecuencia perdieron el equilibrio, y como consecuencia, terminaron tocando el cuerpo de Atem. El primero hizo contacto con una pierna sobre la ropa y la segunda, quien había soltado la mano de Honda al perder el balance, terminó apoyando ambas palmas sobre el pecho del muchacho… su piel estaba tibia, y le pareció sentir un débil latido…

Anzu abrió los ojos de golpe al igual que el resto de sus amigos, aquel extraño viento luminoso seguía rodeándolos como si estuviesen en el centro de un tornado. La chica no lo pensó más y acercó su rostro al del chico –"¿Atem?"- susurró cerca del oído del muchacho.

Pero en ese momento, la ventisca los atravesó. Todos, Incluso los Ishtar que en aquel momento eran sólo espectadores externos al ritual, dejaron escapar expresiones de asombro. Aquella energía no les hizo ningún daño al atravesarlos y siguió su camino hasta que se arremolinó completamente alrededor del cuerpo del faraón… los cuatro amigos pudieron sentir que aquella energía desprendía una gran vitalidad… no era un viento común y corriente.

Sorprendida, Anzu retiró sus manos del cuerpo de su amigo… sabía que la energía no le haría daño, al contrario, podía sentir la vida emanar de aquel campo luminoso, pero no quiso interferir en lo que fuese a suceder a continuación. Se alejó un poco y observó como la energía se concentraba en la forma de dos pequeños tornados alrededor de cada Ankh atado en las muñecas de Atem, después, las esculturas succionaron la energía hasta que esta desapareció por completo y como consecuencia, ambos Ankh se desintegraron, dejando como único vestigio de su existencia un casi imperceptible polvo color oro y la cinta con jeroglíficos que anteriormente los sujetaba a la piel de Atem.

-"Acabamos de presenciar la manera en la que un alma regresa a su cuerpo"- susurró Ishizu impactada.

Al escuchar esto, Anzu colocó tocó de nuevo el pecho del muchacho y fue cuando lo sintió…

Un latido potente, y después otro, y después otro más…

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha, miró atentamente el rostro del Atem y pudo percibir un leve movimiento en sus parpados. Yugi también percibió esta acción…

-"¡Atem!"-exclamó Yugi, rodeando rápidamente el sarcófago para quedar más cerca de su rostro. Una vez que llegó a su destino, colocó delicadamente una palma en su frente.

-"¡Hey!"- Jonouchi sacudió la pierna del chico- "Estás bien.. ¿cierto?"

X

* * *

El muchacho se percató del ruido a su alrededor, no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo, sentía miles de punzadas de dolor en su cabeza y el cuerpo le pesaba, no podía moverse y le costaba respirar… quiso decir algo pero al abrir la boca lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar una bocanada de aire y comenzar a toser… Escuchó más voces alteradas a su alrededor… aquellas le recordaban a sus amigos del mundo actual, pero eso era imposible… recordaba haberse ido, de hecho, eso era lo único que recordaba… ¡¿Dónde estaba?!... La situación comenzó a alterarlo, sintió como su corazón latía como loco de la desesperación…un momento_…-¿corazón latiendo?, ¿dolor de cabeza?... ¡Respirar!...- _El chico no entendía que eran aquellas sensaciones, no podía estar sintiendo todo eso en carne propia, no es como que él estaba vivo de nuevo o algo por el estilo…

Sus desesperados pensamientos se extinguieron apenas las voces a su alrededor se hicieron más claras, esas personas que le gritaban y lo zarandeaban efectivamente eran….

* * *

-"¡Atem!"- exclamó Honda, quien se había posicionado junto a Yugi- "Hey, todo está bien amigo"- susurró, pero no pudo ocultar su estado de preocupación- "hay que sentarlo"- le dijo a Yugi, este asintió nerviosamente, quitó su mano de la frente de Atem y se movió un poco hacia su derecha para poder tomarlo por un brazo; Del otro lado, Jonouchi se movió para tomarlo por el otro brazo. Anzu continuó deteniéndolo por debajo de la clavícula y Honda, quien se encontraba frente a la cabecera del sarcófago, lo tomó por los hombros.

-"Ahora"- anunció Honda, los otros tres chicos asintieron y mientras el castaño levantaba al chico por los hombros, Yugi y Jonouchi elevaron sus brazos. Anzu lo detuvo cuando llegaron a la posición que buscaban.

-"Atem, Atem… respira con calma"- susurró la chica al oído de su amigo quien abría la boca para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, como si fuese una persona que estuviese saliendo a la superficie del mar después de haber estado a punto de morir ahogado.

-"¡Faraón…!"- Ishizu quiso acercarse pero Marik y Rishid la detuvieron- "Es mejor que sus amigos traten de ayudarlo primero Nee-san"- sugirió Marik en un susurro, no quería romper la magia de la reunión de los chicos con un viejo amigo. La egipcia miró comprensivamente al grupo de amigos y asintió- "Bien"-

Honda apretó ligeramente al chico por los hombros mientras que Yugi le daba ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla.

-"Atem…"-susurraba

El chico movió los labios e hizo una mueca de dolor, apretando los ojos, los cuatro amigos, incluidos los Ishtar, se sobresaltaron. El muchacho tosió violentamente y perdió el equilibrio… sólo no se fue para adelante gracias a las manos de Honda y Anzu que lo sostenían firmemente, segundos después, su toz cesó y abrió los labios de nuevo.

-"¿Aibou…?"-

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron –"¡Atem!"- exclamaron con felicidad

El grito de los chicos le causó una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, pero lo ignoró, estaba muy confundido en ese momento –"¿Anzu?, ¿Jonouchi-kun?"-su voz se escuchaba rasposa y más profunda que de costumbre, el chico tosió unas cuantas veces más- "¿Honda-k-kun…?"-terminó con voz entrecortada.

-"Hey, no te esfuerces"- susurró Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos, aun tocando la mejilla de su amigo- "Estamos todos aquí… respira hondo, ¿sí?"

Atem poco a poco recuperaba la lucidez, se sentía como si hubiese dormido demasiado tiempo… -_un momento… ¿podría ser que…_- pensó

-"¿Es…. Esto… un… sueño?"- susurró con voz entrecortada

-"¡SH! ¡Qué no hables amigo!"- lo regaño Jonouchi- "Estoy es muy muy real… Oye, ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?"

Los Ishtar se movieron para quedar más cerca de la escena y observaron como Atem relajaba sus facciones e intentaba separar sus parpados, sólo para dejar escapar un quejido de dolor.

-"¿Estás bien?"- susurró Anzu preocupada.

El chico se llevó una mano a la frente- "Demasiada… luz…"-

-"Está bien, no los abra faraón"- susurró Ishizu, uniéndose a la interacción con el chico.

-"¿Isis?"- susurró confundido el chico.

La chica sonrió levemente- "Ishizu, mi faraón"-

Al ver que se encontraba mejor, Honda comenzó a soltar los hombros del chico, ocasionando que este perdiera equilibrio de nuevo… Se encontraba demasiado débil.

-"¡Atem!"- exclamaron todos al unísono al tiempo que Anzu detenía rápidamente su caída enderezándolo con la mano que lo sostenía por el pecho y deteniéndolo por la espalda con su mano libre, de manera que el chico ahora se encontraba entre ambas manos de la castaña. Pero al realizar esta acción, la chica le había causado dolor por el brusco movimiento y la cantidad de fuerza que aplicó sin notarlo.

-"Lo siento" -susurró preocupada al escuchar el gemido que dejó escapar el muchacho – "lo siento"- repitió con voz cortada, acercándose un poco más para sostenerlo mejor.

El chico abrió la boca para responderle a la chica pero en vez de eso tosió violentamente y terminó recostando su cabeza en el brazo de la chica

-"Anzu…"-susurró con una voz demasiado débil y rasposa, era doloroso para la chica verlo en ese estado. El chico comenzó a toser violentamente sobre el hombro de la castaña.

Yugi estaba consciente de que probablemente debía de ayudar a Anzu a sostener a su amigo, pero en aquel momento no quiso interrumpir una escena que desde donde se encontraba parecía ser tan íntima…Entre toda la felicidad que sentía porque su otro yo estaba vivo, y entre toda la preocupación por la salud del mismo, se abrió paso otro sentimiento… no eran celos ni envidia, era más bien una pizca de tristeza, que daría el por qué Anzu lo sostuviera de aquella manera…

-"Necesita un doctor"- susurró Anzu, sacando a Yugi de sus pensamientos, Ishizu asintió y les hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que se acercaran.

Honda y Jonouchi se acercaron un poco más para examinar a Atem -"Hey… te dijimos que no hables, ¿entiendes viejo?"- le susurró este último.

Atem no dio señales de haber escuchado y eso preocupó a Yugi, quien rodeó el sarcófago para quedar junto a Anzu y Atem.

-"Oye, Atem, ¿me escuchas?"- preguntó el chico desesperado, zarandeándolo por un hombro. No hubo respuesta.

-"¿crees que se tomó mi consejo muy enserio?"- preguntó Jonouchi

-"¡creo que se desmayó!"- exclamó Honda-

Rishid e Ishizu y Marik miraron alarmados la escena.

"Ishizu-san, debemos darnos prisa"- exclamó Anzu casi gritando para llamar la atención de la egipcia- "esta inconsciente y suda mucho…"

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos fijarse bien en el faraón- "¡Ra!, ¡Anzu!, ¡mira tus manos!, eso no es sudor…-

La chica bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que varias de las heridas en el pecho de Atem, sobre las cuales ella descansaba su palma izquierda, se habían abierto y de ellas brotaban grandes cantidades de sangre. El espeso líquido color rojo se abría paso entre los dedos de la castaña, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, ¿había sido su culpa? Parecían cicatrices, no heridas recientes… Los chicos ahogaron un grito.

Rishid se acercó con prisa- "Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda… Yo me encargaré de sacarlo de aquí, si me permiten…"-

Anzu tragó saliva y asintió, dejó que Rishid reemplazara sus manos empapadas de sangre por las suyas, en ese mismo instante Yugi la tomó por ambos brazos y la miró.

-"¡Anzu!"- exclamó. La chica enfocó sus temblorosos ojos en los violetas de su amigo- "debemos ser fuertes en un momento como este, y darnos prisa en ayudarlo"- la soltó y le extendió un pañuelo que sacó de los bolsillos de su uniforme. La muchacha podía ver el sufrimiento y la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, una que otra lágrima traicionera recorría las mejillas del chico… pero lo admiraba por intentar ser fuerte en un momento como ese.

-"Si Yugi, tienes razón, gracias"- contestó con voz temblorosa mientras aceptaba el pañuelo.

Mientras tanto, Marik se acercó apresurado al grupo de amigos, quienes simplemente miraban a Rishid con frustración, pues no sabían cómo ayudar, la situación era muy intensa y todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido…

-"¡Hey!"- los llamó el menor de los Ishtar- "Recogeré algunas cosas de la cámara, necesito que alguien me ayude"- le echó un vistazo a Ishizu- "tenemos que darnos prisa, el faraón no parece estar nada bien"-

Los cuatro asintieron, Honda y Jonouchi dieron un paso al frente- "tú dime en que te puedo ayudar"- dijo el castaño.

Marik les hizo una seña y los chicos se alejaron hacia la mesita con pergaminos que el egipcio y Yugi habían encontrado con anterioridad.

-"Yugi"- una extremadamente nerviosa Ishizu se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraban los cuatro amigos. Rishid, quien había envuelto cuidadosamente a Atem con la manta que traía el sarcófago, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se acercó a su hermana.

-"Necesitamos ir a un hospital cuanto antes"- susurró el mayor de los Ishtar mirando el rostro inconsciente del muchacho.- "Sus heridas han dejado de sangrar, pero me preocupa que pueda tener una hemorragia interna…"

La chica le lanzó un mirada rápida y luego se dirigió a Yugi, el estrés se reflejaba en sus cansados ojos zafiros- "¿Hay alguna manera de salir de aquí que no sea cruzando nuevamente toda la tumba?..."

-"¡La hay!"- exclamó Yugi, recordando su experiencia en el mundo de las memorias. El chico recorrió con su vista la zona izquierda de la tumba e identificó un desnivel que tenía una pinta extraña, sobre el cual habían muchas mesitas con monedas de oro amontonadas- "¡es ahí!"- señaló el chico.

Jonouchi, quien tenía las manos libres a diferencia de Marik y Honda, corrió a retirar los objetos que obstruían la salida. Justo antes de que el rubio llegara a la primera mesita, la maga oscura apareció frente a él, sorprendiéndolos a todos una vez más al salir de la nada. El espíritu agitó su cetro con rapidez, En un instante las mesitas se hicieron pedazos, sus contenidos volaron por los aires y los escalones subterráneos quedaron completamente descubiertos. La hechicera agitó de nuevo su cetro y desapareció los restos de los aparatos que había destruido, con el fin de facilitarles el camino a los chicos.

-"Gracias"- susurró Yugi sonriéndole a la maga. El espíritu le guiñó un ojo coquetamente al chico. Le lanzó una rápida mirada a Rishid, quien sostenía entre sus brazos a Atem y se desvaneció en el aire…

-"Perfecto"- exclamó la egipcia sin darle mucha importancia a la aparición de la hechicera-"¡Marik!"- gritó. El chico se giró a ver a su hermana un poco asustado y dejó caer algunos papiros por error- "usa esa salida y trae la camioneta hasta aquí, que te acompañen Honda y Jonouchi por favor"- agregó mirando a los chicos- "y si hay algún guardia de este lado, que alguien regrese a avisarme primero…"

-"¡Enseguida!"- exclamó el egipcio mientras recogía los papiros, algunos cuadernos y otros objetos qué parecían libros. Jonouchi se acercó a ayudarlos rápidamente- "vamos, yo les ayudo con esto…ustedes adelántense por la camioneta"- dijo el rubio, recogiendo rápidamente lo que el egipcio había dejado caer y segundos después bajó los escalones rápidamente tras Marik y Honda.

La morena se llevó una mano a la frente, estresada. Rishid volvió a dirigirse a su hermana, pero sin dejar de mirar al muchacho inconsciente- "está hirviendo en calentura…"- susurró tocando la frente del chico.

Ishizu no le permitió terminar-"Cúbrelo bien… debe de haber mucho frio afuera"- le indicó a su hermano- "chicos"- se dirigió Yugi y Anzu- "es hora de irnos. Yugi, tú ve primero, para que Rishid sepa por donde caminar"- le pidió al tiempo que señalaba la salida.

Yugi asintió y caminó con rapidez, guiando al moreno que lo seguía muy de cerca con el faraón entre sus brazos y bien envuelto en la manta.

Anzu no soportaba ver a Atem en ese estado, tenía mucho miedo de que algo malo le pasara…-"¡Ishizu!"- exclamó mientras bajaba las escaleras doradas que conducían al oscuro callejón que había antes de la salida de la tumba.- "¡iremos a un hospital!, ¿cierto?"- la chica se llevó una mano al pecho y sus dedos rozaron el cartucho de plata con el nombre de su amigo.

La morena le lanzó una mirada rápida y siguió su camino –"Lo estuve pensando… eso despertaría muchas sospechas…además, el hospital más cercano está a una hora de distancia…"- respondió mientras se adentraba en el oscuro pasillo. A través de la puerta al final de este, podía ver claramente a Rishid subir a la camioneta después de Yugi, con el faraón en sus brazos.

Anzu apretó los puños con fuerza- "¿Sospechas?, ¡Ishizu!, ¡necesita atención médica urgente!…"

La egipcia se dio la media vuelta y tomó a la chica por los hombros, deteniéndola.

-"Tranquila"- la interrumpió con voz serena- "ambas conocemos a alguien, que convenientemente se encuentra en Luxor y que no viaja a ningún lado sin un buen médico de emergencia…"

La chica comprendió al instante, su cuerpo se relajó- "Te refieres a…"

-"Si"- la interrumpió Ishizu de nuevo- "Hablaré con Seto Kaiba".

* * *

Notas

*La canción que cité al principio... no se, la escuché ayer después de mucho tiempo de no haberla escuchado y me recordó a mi fanfic jaja

*Valona: se refiere al collar de oro en forma de abanico como el que trae Atem en el mundo de las memorias y al parecer también le sostiene la capa.

*Isis no muere en el manga durante la pelea con Zorc, no entiendo porque en el anime la mataron jaja, pero aquí en mi fic si vivió :P

*Shenti: es el tipo Kilt o falda que usaban los egipcios, hay de diferentes tipos, largas, cortas, etc.

*RPG: role-playing game, el mundo de las memorias era un gran tablero de juego

*No soy egiptóloga así que como verán, hay muchas cosas que invento, me gustaría poder investigar todo pero no hay tiempo :( así que tengo que recurrir a la imaginación…

*¿Por qué le puse los ojos rojos a Atem en vez de violetas? Porque es un detalle que me gustó mucho de la temporada cero, los ojos rojos y las puntas del cabello pelirrojas. Ustedes pueden imaginarlos violetas si les gusta más :)

...

Y bien ¿Qué opinan?, ¿les está gustando?... no tengo mucha imaginación pero hice lo que pude jaja espero que haya quedado bien . Bueno pues, ¡dejen sus Reviews! :D y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar…

Muchísimas gracias a :

Karlaguilar (que bueno que te gustó la reunión de Atem con su familia :D), eria . dmg17041 ( ¡muchas gracias!, qué bueno que te gustó mucho el capítulo cinco ), Princces- Zelda ( me dio risa tu plática con Link jaja, ¡gracias! y espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas ), katzumi ( si hubo bastante suspenso en ese capítulo xD, gracias por los halagos ), atemxanzulove ( ¡gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó mucho! :D ), srto ( ¡gracias por tu review! espero que este capítulo resuelva algunas de tus dudas :D ), Antoinette Gray ( ¡gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te emociona el regreso de Atem! Jaja), epj (¡muchas gracias!, ¡qué bueno que te está gustando! ) y a love stories on my mind ( ¡qué bueno que te está gustando! Muchas Gracias :D )

Y gracias a todos los demás que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic!

¡Hasta la próxima!...


End file.
